Shadows from the past
by anySuzuki
Summary: -El gobierno Meiji corre peligro de ser derrocado- De todas las cosas que esperaban, esa quizás era la última en la lista. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en sorpresa, Saito logró contener la emoción. Aoshi se tensó en su lugar y Sanosuke bufó incrédulo.
1. La Reunión

_Disclaimer: Naaada de lo siguiente me pertecene! ¿A estas alturas todavía tienen dudas? No hablo japonés T_T Pero demos gracias a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei por permitirnos jugar con sus personaes!_

_Notas importantes: Esta historia comienza después de la pelea de Shishio y Kenshin en Kyoto. No continuaré con la historia de Enishi así que se puede considerar un AU. Sin mencionar que más adelante verán los pequeños cambios que hice para adaptarlos al fic. Aunque, después de todo, esto es un fic :D no la realidad._

_Cabe advertir que me han prestado uno de mis personajes favoritos de fics! Aplausos para Ushiro Ryo que aparecerá más adelante :D A lot of thanks to Siriusfan13-sensei who lend me her character. Si quieren conocer más de él, pueden leer Out of Time, Amethyst and Amber, Turnabout y Crossroads! Todos de siriusfan13! Muy... muy recomendados._

_Ahora los dejo disfrutando de la lectura, Enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

**...La Reunión...**

_Luego de su derrota en la __Batalla de Toba-Fushimi__, Yoshinobu se rindió y entregó el __Castillo Edo__ -y por tanto la ciudad de Edo- a las fuerzas imperiales. Inmediatamente fue puesto bajo __arresto domiciliario__, y despojado de todos sus títulos, tierras y poderes. Más tarde fue liberado, cuando no demostró interés ni ambición en los asuntos nacionales. Se retiró a __Shizuoka__._

_En su vida retirada, Yoshinobu se permitió practicar muchas aficiones, como la pintura al óleo, el tiro con arco, la caza y la fotografía. ¿O no?_

* * *

Caminaba bajo los rayos abrazadores del sol. Escuchando felizmente los sonidos que lo rodeaban, sonidos que creyó que nunca más escucharía, cuando estuvo en Kyoto, pero de días que ahora parecían lejanos. No mucho, pero serían otro mal recuerdo que podría agregar a la lista. Fueron días tan oscuros y difíciles que parecían interminables en más de un sentido.

Ir a comprar tofu no era un inconveniente en ningún sentido. Pero Kaoru parecía culpable por habérselo pedido siquiera. Así que lo único que podía hacer para que ella no siguiera culpándose, era apurar su paso. No le gustaba preocuparla y ella había sido tan paciente durante los últimos días. Al principio no había sido fácil aceptar que estaba de vuelta en el dojo y que ya no había amenazas de muerte, para nadie… _para él._

Pero las memorias saltaban de cada rincón para atormentarlo y distraerlo de sus tareas habituales. De su forma de ser a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Incluso Ayame y Suzume parecían haberlo notado.

Los pensamientos del espadachín pelirrojo se vieron interrumpidos por el ki de alguien que lo había estado siguiendo desde hacía varios minutos. Alguien que ni siquiera se había molestado en esconderse. Todo lo contrario, se hacía notar tanto como podía pero aún así se mantenía callado y en las sombras. Kenshin se detuvo y habló sin girarse, su voz tan pacífica como siempre pero con un toque de molestia:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Saito?-

El lobo se detuvo a pocos metros del vagabundo, retirando el cigarrillo de su boca. Su mirada tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Modales, Battousai- habló serenamente –Después de tanto tiempo, ¿No puedes saludar decentemente a un viejo contrincante? Además de perder tus habilidades con la espada, también pareces haber perdido el respeto por…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Saito?- insistió Kenshin de nuevo, girándose esta vez para enfrentar cara a cara al hombre. –Tú no me buscas personalmente a menos de que haya problemas o que _quieras problemas, _eso lo se_- _su voz estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que siempre le tenía al hombre. Confiaba que sus propias palabras eran ciertas y ex-shinsengumi quería algo de él. Además, habiendo regresado de Kyoto hacía tan poco tiempo, no le apetecían nuevos problemas.

-¿Siempre al punto, no Battousai?- contestó el hombre despreocupado, mirando de manera valorativa al pelirrojo.

-Se hace tarde y no me apetece que me sigas hasta el dojo, Saito, Eso no. Habla ahora- el lobo pareció entrar en seriedad con las últimas palabras del rurouni. Tirando su cigarrillo al suelo, comenzó.

-Al parecer, el gobierno cree que ahora soy su mensajero…- mientras hablaba, buscaba algo dentro de su ropa. No tardó mucho en dar con un pequeño sobre negro y no alcanzaba a sacarlo completamente a la vista cuando Kenshin ya lo había notado.

El pequeño pelirrojo se vio envuelto fuertemente por las memorias del Hitokiri dentro de él. Imágenes explotaron frente a sus ojos como una película muda.

_Cuando el sobre negro era entregado, significaba que llovería sangre en Kyoto. Él saldría a sellar el destino de hombre cuyo nombre estuviera dentro del sobre. No solo arrancaría un hombre de las fuerzas del Shogunado, no. Alejaría de alguna familia a un padre, o hermano, esposo o amigo._

_El demonio de Kyoto…_

-Battousai… ¡Battousai!- el rurouni sacudió la cabeza unas cuantas veces como si se tratara de quitar algo, realmente alejando esos recuerdos de su cabeza. En los últimos días, todas aquellas imágenes de quienes fueron sus víctimas volvían siempre que podían con una gran fuerza. Hasta el momento, se lo había atribuido a su reciente regreso de Kyoto, pero por lo que sea que estuviera Saito frente a él, parecía ser el verdadero motivo para todo eso.

Las pesadillas siempre volvían cuando algo malo se acercaba.

-Battousai, yo no te enviaré a matar a nadie- se burló el lobo de Mibu con su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre pero sus tensos labios en una pequeña curva que asemejaba una sonrisa. Eso no molestaba a Kenshin en tan seria situación. –Por otro lado, debe ser lo mismo para lo que me llamaron a mí-

El rurouni levantó la cabeza de inmediato para toparse con la mirada de su contrincante. Esta vez no había ningún rastro de otra cosa que no fuera seriedad sobre el asunto que trataban. Tomó un poco más calmado aquél sobre que le ofrecía y solo sacó un poco la nota que llevaba dentro.

Un lugar, una hora y una fecha. En Tokio.

_¿Qué era eso? _Quiso preguntarle a Saito pero el hombre ya iba varios metros en su camino. Solo lo observó confundido. -_¿Una reunión, con Saito y conmigo presentes?- _No le gustaba nada, eso no. Estaba completamente convencido de que solo sería para dar malas noticias o, lo necesitaban. De nuevo.

* * *

Kaoru disfrutaba de la mañana, era un lindo día en realidad como para estar pensando en trabajo, pero no se podían dar la comodidad de no hacer nada para ganar dinero –no por lo menos ella-. Aunque el dinero que les había enviado el señor Yamagata, como recompensa por sus batallas en Kyoto, era suficiente para que vivieran muy bien por unos meses. -_Ah, es bueno estar de regreso-_

-¡Hermano Kenshin!- el grito de Ayame y Suzume la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos y salir con una sonrisa a la entrada. Hacía ya unos minutos que esperaba su llegada.

Pero el pelirrojo ya había sido atrapado por las dos niñas que se colgaron con vital alegría de su hakama y no le permitían caminar bien. El pequeño hombre luchaba por mantener su balance a medida que se acercaba, pero le era casi imposible con las dos pequeñas. Pronto Kaoru notó algo distinto en él.

La sonrisa tan característica que a pesar de todo, el rurouni siempre llevaba, ahora se encontraba ausente o muy mal enmascarada. Kaoru ya había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ese hecho en los últimos días. Desde que habían regresado de Kyoto, poco a poco Kenshin lograba sobreponerse a esos amargos recuerdos y ella siempre lo ayudaba. Esta vez tampoco sería la diferencia. Pero lo preocupaba que todavía siguiera pasando más seguido de lo "normal".

-¡Hey, Kenshin!- gritó Kaoru para poder llamar la atención del espadachín y de las niñas -¿Qué tal si vamos al Akabeko a comer?-

Ayame y Suzume de inmediato saltaron emocionadas por la idea, liberando el hakama del espadachín. Yahiko no tardó en aparecer de la nada al escuchar "Akabeko", mientras el pequeño pelirrojo parpadeó confundido.

-¿Oro? ¿Comer en el Akabeko, Kaoru-dono?- la joven Kendoka asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro, nos merecemos un día libre después de todo!- celebró alzando su brazo derecho en el aire en señal de victoria.

-Pero, Kaoru-dono, acabamos de regresar de Kyoto… eso es-

La joven no dejó al pelirrojo terminar cuando bajó con fuerza su brazo en el aire, atinando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Kenshin. El espadachín quedó estampado en el suelo con una gran fuerza y un _oroo _interminable saliendo de su boca.

-¡Es por eso que nos tomaremos un día libre!- regañó poniéndose roja. La verdad, era que cosas tan simples como discusiones o golpes, podían hacer que Kenshin volviera a la realidad muy rápido. No es que disfrutara golpeando al pequeño hombre. Cuando vio que levantaba su cabeza –con dificultad y adolorido- pero con una sonrisa, supo que había funcionado de nuevo.

Kenshin se sentó en el suelo, sobando su cabeza todavía punzante. Asintió levemente, no quería más incidentes.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Yahiko descansando su shinai en el hombro -¡Ya me estaba dando hambre!- finalmente llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Yahiko, qué haces aquí?- se giró Kaoru con sospecha al notar por primera vez a su alumno -¿No se suponía que estabas practicando adentro?-

El joven se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya había terminado y escuché algo sobre caldo de carne y…-

-Creo que lo que menos te preocupa es el caldo de carne- insinuó Kaoru con una malvada sonrisa y enarcando una ceja –Si, creo Tsubame…-

-¡Cállate, fea!- gritó Yahiko sonrojado completamente. Tomó su shinai de nuevo y comenzó a pelear con su maestra con una velocidad sorprendente para alguien tan avergonzado.

Kenshin sonrió al observarlos, aunque esos dos siempre recurrieran a la violencia cuando discutían, era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban, a pesar de todo. Aunque no duró mucho hasta que su nueva preocupación reapareció de nuevo en su mente. _¿Por qué tan pronto?_ De nuevo volvía su pasado, quizás, a atormentarlo. No sabía con exactitud qué era todo eso, Saito no parecía saberlo o se lo hubiera dicho. Pero solo podía esperar malas noticias, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que a Kenshin le hubiera gustado. La comida en el Akabeko fue relajante y logró distraerlo un poco de lo que traía en mente, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarlo. Saito y él de nuevo metidos en algo, y muy importante para que quien sea que los estuviera reuniendo supiera que ambos podrían estar en un mismo espacio sin matarse. Seguramente estaba enterado de su reciente pelea con Shishio Makoto, y claro está, su alianza con el antiguo capitán de la tropa número tres.

Las pocas conclusiones a las que podía llegar eran que el desconocido tenía que ver con el gobierno Meiji, sabía más cosas de las normales. Eso ya era decir mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de nuevo, no quería inquietar a Kaoru.

Ahora todos estaban sentados a la intemperie bajo el cielo nocturno en el dojo, cada uno con sus propias preocupaciones. El pelirrojo había notado unas horas atrás, cuando Sanosuke se les unió a comer, que algo molestaba al luchador o que por lo menos lo tenía pensativo. No era algo normal de él estar tan serio, pero Yahiko y Kaoru ni siquiera parecían haberlo notado. Él también lo hubiera pasado por alto de no ser que en un intento de alejar el tema de su reunión de esa noche, se concentró en la expresión de Sano.

Sin embargo no le preguntó nada o hizo algún tipo de comentario. No podría prestarle la suficiente atención como para ayudarlo en ese momento. Ni qué decir de sus propias cosas sin resolver. A la única conclusión que había llegado era que por nada del mundo le diría a Kaoru sobre esa nota y la reunión con Saito y un desconocido. Conociéndola, ella solo se empeñaría en que se quedara y que ignorara cualquiera llamado. O en el último de los recursos, ella lo acompañaría.

_No, eso no. _

No podía permitirse que Kaoru lo siguiera a un lugar al que no sabía si era seguro o lo que enfrentaría. O lo que se diría.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya- bostezó Sanosuke al mismo tiempo que se paraba y estiraba sus brazos –Tengo unos asuntos que atender- terminó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando indiferente el cielo.

-¿Más apuestas, Sanosuke?- la reprimenda de Kaoru sonaba más a una afirmación que a una pregunta. Una gota de sudor cayó del a frente del luchador.

-No siempre ando arriesgando mi dinero- admitió falsamente ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cuál dinero?- respingó Kaoru levantándose de su lugar -¡Siempre me pides que te preste!- Sanosuke se encogió con una sonrisa avergonzada al recordar todas las veces que había parado en el dojo en las últimas dos semanas.

-Entonces si no es dinero…- comenzó Yahiko pensativo -¡Es una pelea!- exclamó muy efusivo. Sanosuke cayó al suelo contrariado.

-Vamos, vamos- intervino Kenshin haciendo ademanes con las manos para que todos se tranquilizaran –Si Sanosuke dice que tiene cosas que hacer, entonces solo hay que dejarlo ir- al término de su discurso se puso de pié y sacudió un poco su hakama.

Kaoru y Yahiko lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Vas a salir, Kenshin?- preguntó el joven.

El pelirrojo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-El jefe de la policía me pidió que si podía acompañarlo esta noche. Al parecer transferirán algunos criminales a Tokyo y no quiere que las cosas se salgan de control- terminó como si nada.

Kaoru pareció dudarlo por un momento, evaluando la situación. Eso no parecía afectar en nada a Kenshin y quizás hasta podría distraerlo por unas cuantas horas. Pensaba si no era demasiado pronto para que anduviera de nuevo en ese tipo de cosas, favores, pequeñas peleas para arreglar asuntos del gobierno. Aunque después de todo eso no era una despedida y un viaje a una misión peligrosa. Era simplemente una pequeña ayuda. Y el regresaría bien en la mañana. _¿Cierto?_

Terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa. Sería bueno el aire fresco nocturno para el pelirrojo.

* * *

El espadachín y el luchador caminaban uno a lado del otro sin hacer comentario alguno. Los dos salieron del dojo al mismo tiempo y ahora daba la pequeña casualidad, que iban para en la misma dirección. No lo habían hecho a propósito, pero a pesar del silencioso andar estaban agradecidos uno por la compañía del otro. Kenshin no lo sabía que el Sanosuke tenía su mente hecha un lío.

Ese asunto que tenía que resolver era inquietante. Le hubiera pedido su opinión al pelirrojo, pero después de los sucesos de Kyoto y las memorias tan frescas, sabía que no haría ningún bien presionar ese tema. Por eso había permanecido callado.

Finalmente llegaron a una parte del camino donde se suponía que Kenshin debía continuar hacia otro lado. Si Sanosuke seguía de frente, no le quedaba más remedio que aparentar que iba hacia ese lado.

-Ehh… entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?- trató el pelinegro. Kenshin solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de alejarse.

_-Sanosuke sí que actúa muy extraño- _pensó el pequeño pelirrojo mientras seguía su camino, pero todavía sintiendo el agitado Ki de su amigo. Algo lo estaba molestando y solo tenía que ver su rostro.

Si las cosas seguían así para el día siguiente, se encargaría de preguntarle qué pasaba. Sano lo había apoyado muchas veces como para no regresar el favor, aunque por ahora solo tenía un objetivo en el cual concentrarse.

En cuanto desapareció del rango de visión del alto luchador, se mezcló en las sombras para empezar un rápido trote en las calles de Tokyo. A cada paso que daba, no podía evitar que viejos recuerdos se abrieran paso a su memoria. No de luchas, esta vez. Pero sí de aquellas veces en las que corría por necesidad del Hitokiri. Para alcanzar a una víctima, para llegar a algún lado –como ahora- o para escapar de alguien. La última muy pocas veces.

Y mientras se acercaba a su destino disminuía la velocidad. No sabía qué era lo que lo tenía tan ansioso de llegar, pero ya estaba ahí. Antes de acercarse completamente, miró hacia ambos lados del camino para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera o estuviera observando. Todo parecía estar en calma hasta que Sanosuke pasó corriendo exactamente frente a él. Por fortuna no lo había notado.

Iba distraído murmurando algo como:

-_La próxima vez pediré un mapa- _se le veía exasperado.

Ni siquiera notó la presencia de quien lo observaba con algo de diversión, menos cuando calles más adelante dio vuelta a la derecha todavía buscando algo. El pelirrojo lo hubiera ayudado a encontrar su destino, pero en esos momentos su mente seguía diciendo que llegara al punto de reunión ya. Y sin más que una mueca de lástima en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el luchador, cruzó la calle hasta quedar parado frente a una fachada de lo que parecía ser una posada abandonada. Aunque la luz de dentro indicara otra cosa.

-_Si esto es el punto de reunión secreto, esa luz puede delatarnos-_

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, dos ojos oscuros lo miraron por una rendija del otro lado y de inmediato lo dejaron pasar, no le dieron tiempo de decir palabra alguna. Al entrar miró con cierta sospecha al hombre, no sabía qué esperar y no era de él caminar hacia lugares desconocidos, o por lo menos sin la menor pista. Pero el policía –_ahora que notaba su uniforme- _que lo había dejado entrar, parecía evitar cualquier contacto visual con él, el miedo era palpable en su ki. No era un trampa, pero no le gustaban esas reacciones en la gente. La mayoría le temía _a Hitokiri Battousai, la leyenda, _que significaba casi la misma cosa.

-¿Himura Battousai?- preguntó el hombre, Kenshin hizo una mueca incómoda, antes de asentir. _–Después de todo, yo me gané ese nombre- _pensó amargamente.

Otro hombre llegó al relevo del que estaba cuidando la puerta, mientras que el primero le pidió a Kenshin que lo siguiera.

Mientras caminaba por apenas iluminado pasillo, pudo sentir algo familiar en el ambiente. Algo que lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera recorriendo los pasillos de la posada de Okami-san. No solo era el Ki asesino de Saito que ya estaba presente en el punto de reunión, era algo más. Algo que le estaba haciendo recordar, _para su desgracia_, sus días como Hitokiri. De pronto sintió la seriedad del asunto. Esa seguridad que estaban empleando ni siquiera fue usada cuando se le fue informado de la reaparición de Shishio. En su opinión, las cosas se estaban poniendo peores a cada paso que daba. -_¿Debería seguir caminando?-_

Pronto llegó a la habitación donde antemano sabía que estaba Saito. Antes de deslizar la puerta dio un suspiro, desde ahí ya no había marcha atrás. O quizás desde que había entrado. ¿Importaba eso ya?

-Battousai… la curiosidad mató al gato- fue la forma de saludo del lobo de Mibu. El pelirrojo estrechó la mirada mientras se adentraba por completo en la habitación y se arrodillaba a un lado de Saito. -¿Estamos un poco irritables hoy, no?- continuó el ex-shinsen.

Kenshin lo ignoró completamente. Nunca podría cambiar la forma de ser de ese hombre ni aunque se esforzara –no es que lo hubiera intentado alguna vez- era parte de la personalidad de Saito. Era como pedir a su shishou que dejara de beber. _–Impensable- _Sin mencionar a la esposa del Lobo, Tokio.

A pesar de no conocerla, seguía sorprendido de su infinita calma o fuerte personalidad. Lo había dicho antes, lo sostenía mucho más ahora. No cualquiera podía hacer un trabajo así. Ella debía ser como Buda, o quizás se entendían tan bien que era como la versión femenina de Saito.

De pronto se vino a la mente de Kenshin, la imagen de Saito con uno de los kimonos multi-colores de Kaoru. Era cuestión de imaginarse a la maestra Kamiya y luego cambiar su cabeza por la del lobo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se agrandaron con sorpresa, borrando de inmediato ese pensamiento.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó, volviendo a la seriedad de la reunión. Solo estaban él y Saito en la habitación, el motivo por el que estaban ahí todavía no era explicado.

-Estamos esperando a dos personas más- contestó el ex-shinsen llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca. –Cuando llegaste, escuché a los guardias decir que solo faltaban dos-

No continuaron su pequeña conversación cuando sintieron un fuerte y conocido ki acercarse. _El tercero. _La puerta de deslizó para abrirse casi de inmediato, revelando al ex-okashira de los Oniwabanshu.

-Aoshi…- susurró Kenshin sorprendido. Saito solo miró de reojo al recién llegado sin expresión aparente, pero su mente comenzaba a pensar en la seriedad que estaba adquiriendo ese misterioso llamado.

-Battousai, Saito- asintió el alto hombre mientras se adentraba por completo y tomaba lugar al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bien, solo falta uno- declaró Saito con algo de impaciencia –Al parecer el cuarto citado no tiene noción del tiempo- agregó con algo de aburrimiento, volviendo a su cigarrillo sin terminar.

El tenerlos a ellos tres ahí, los motivos que se tuvieran debían ser muy fuertes. A pesar de que para Kenshin no importaban más los bandos que se habían tomado durante el Bakumatsu, no podía negar el hecho de que en esa habitación estaban reunidos un Lobo de Mibú, un Oniwabanshu y un Ishin Shishi.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones por algunos minutos. Eran lo suficientemente perceptivos para saber el nivel de las cosas. Continuaron así hasta que se supieron que el cuarto esperado había llegado.

Cuando Kenshin sintió la presencia en la entrada, creyó que era un malentendido. Quizás estaba confundido y sus pensamientos seguían siendo un completo desastre, pero a medida de que el ki de la persona se acercaba, la confusión se disipaba y el temor se acercaba al a superficie. Conocía perfectamente a quien estaba a escasos metros. Quería equivocarse.

La puerta se deslizó una vez más, un alto luchador pelinegro se adentró con la respiración entrecortada, sin notar a los demás por tener la cabeza caída hacia adelante.

-Lo siento…- dijo mientras tomaba un respiro –Me perdí y…no sabía dónde…-

-Creí que en esta reunión se necesitaba de los mejores pero veo que me he equivocado-

Sanosuke levantó la cabeza para que diferentes emociones pasaran por su rostro. Primero un poco de sorpresa al escuchar a Saito, no tenía idea siquiera a qué iba a ese lugar, pero le sorprendió ver al hombre. En segundo, su furia se elevó poniendo su cara roja y su temperamento hirviendo al comprender lo que había dicho el lobo. Y por último, lo que menos esperaba. Volvió a la sorpresa cuando cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería Saito con _los mejores._

-¿Kenshin?-

-Sanosuke…-

Habían sido preguntas tontas, lo notaron. Pero no podían creerlo. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, descubiertos en una mentira. O por lo menos al pelirrojo que dijo que iba a la estación de policía.

-Quizás sí se necesita de los mejores…- interrumpió de nuevo Saito, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Aunque lo hizo a su manera –…Por eso se llamó a un sirviente-

Sanosuke de inmediato hizo el movimiento amenazante de irse sobre el Lobo de Mibu, pero Kenshin saltó en el acto entre los dos, deteniendo a su amigo interponiendo sus manos entre él y Saito. El luchador movía frenéticamente los brazos tratando de asestar un golpe, el pelirrojo trataba de esquivarlos, sabiendo que no eran para él.

-¿Quién diría que viviría para ver esto?...- comentó una voz recién llegada, un tanto familiar. Kenshin se congeló en su lugar –Hitokiri Battousai deteniendo a un miembro del Sekihoutai para que no le haga daño a Saito Hajime, mientras el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu observa tan pacíficamente-

El rurouni perdió el agarre sobre las ropas de Sanosuke y el luchador se estrelló en el suelo de manera poco ortodoxa. Pero eso no quitó la expresión sorprendida de la cara del pelirrojo que con lentitud se giró, incapaz de articular el nombre hasta no verlo.

-¿Katsura…-san?

* * *

_Wiii, el primer capítulo de mi primer longfic de RK :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta la idea? Espero que si porque lo que viene será mucho mejor!_

_Si, Katsura-san está vivo, en el próximo capítulo se disiparán esas dudas. Si, también sé que debería de estar muerto, pero ¿Desde cuando no revivo a un personaje en un fic? jajaja. _

_Especial thanks to Siriusfan13, who help me with the "dono" "san" "chan" and all that stuff. THANKS SIRIUS! I will take care of Ushi too *laughs* , I hope you liked this chapter :D Domo-arigato for everything._

_Otro agradecimiento especial a mi mano izquierda !Ka13ms! por escucharme de principio a fin mientras le contaba toda esta historia a las 2 de la mañana XD , así que ya saben. Ella ya sabe las cosas que se acercan, tienen permiso de tratar de sacarle algo :D Y sobretodo, gracias por la divertida imagen que hizo para el fic, la cual no ha subido a DeviantArt para que todos la puedan ver, pero en cuanto me dé el link yo se los hago saber :D Son dos imágenes para este capítulo. Una sobre el pensamiento de Kenshin cuando imagina a Saito con el kimono de Kaoru, y otra sorpresa :)_

_Espero verlos en los comentarios :D de lo contrario, si cierran esta ventana sin comentar, aparecerá un temido Hikotiri de cabellos rojos... se los dejo a criterio :D_

_anypotter._


	2. Bandos

_Primero que nada: Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, en inglés y en español :D Créanme que no tengo problemas leyendo en inglés así que feel free to review in english! Arigato. _

_Alguien comentó que le gustaría ver a Okita Souji y a Hijikata. Eso lo pensé desde comencé a planear el fic, pero por un motivo había decidido que no. Pero ahora que lo pienso sería interesante. Serían las personalidades de los personajes de Peace Maker Kurogane. De todas formas quiero saber su opinión respecto a esto._

_Este es un capítulo donde se avanza un poco más en la historia. No muy largo como me gustaría, pero los uqe vienen sí lo serán._

_Enjoy it._

**...Bandos...**

El silencio se hizo entre los 4 hombres que habían estado esperando desde hacía ya algo de tiempo, el conocer a quien había decidido reunirlos. Saito y Aoshi se encontraban sorprendidos a pesar de no demostrarlo, Kenshin y Sanosuke, en cambio, eran muy fáciles de leer. El pelirrojo especialmente luchó para mantener la compostura. A pesar de ver a su antiguo comandante con vida –y no en el otro mundo, como lo decía la versión oficial- no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el topárselo de nuevo en esta situación. _–Por otro lado, el que estuviera con vida era algo grandioso- _pero si él era el motivo de estar ahí presentes, rogaba a Kami que los ayudara.

-Katsura-san…- repitió parpadeando un par de veces, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial pasando a la enorme preocupación y el miedo que amenazaba con convertir eso en una de las peores noticias de su vida.

El hombre sonrió levemente ante la sorpresa de su ex-Hitokiri.

-Himura, gusto en verte de nuevo-

Pero eso no es lo que el rurouni esperaba escuchar. No quería saber que lo que sea que les fueran a informar tuviera que ver con uno de los más grandes Ishin Shishi, porque de ser así…

-Por favor, comencemos esta reunión lo más pronto posible- habló Katsura Kogoro cuando ninguno de los 4 hombres hizo un movimiento en forma de continuar.

Kenshin suprimió un suspiro y volvió a su lugar a lado de Saito, Sanosuke se sentó a su derecha. Mientras Katsura tomaba su lugar frente a los 4. Esperaron sin saber por qué, hasta que una joven entró con un poco de té para los 5. Cuando se retiró y Katsura estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, entrelazó las manos alrededor de la taza antes de comenzar.

-Si siguen siendo aquellos hombres, jóvenes, soldados o líderes que fueron durante el Bakumatsu…-

_-Esto no está bien, por ningún motivo me suena bien- _pensó Kenshin

-…Entonces ya deben de tener siquiera una idea de por qué están aquí- terminó Katsura valorando a los 4 frente a él. Podría ser que su elección hubiera sido dura, pero tenía completa seguridad en lo que hacía. Este nuevo problema para el gobierno Meiji no era algo que ellos no pudieran resolver. En los ojos de los 4 había _coraje, experiencia y sabiduría. _Cosas que estaban desapareciendo de Meiji, cosas que antes se aprendían día a día con trabajo.

Solo por una fracción de segundo vio pasar la respuesta por los ojos de su ex-hitokiri, debía aceptar que no se veía contento con eso.

-Bien. El gobierno Meiji enfrenta un nuevo reto- debía ser claro y expresar toda la necesidad que tenía de la presencia de ellos –Esta vez, más grande y peligroso que el movimiento del Makoto Shishio, aunque un poco más silencioso-

El nombre todavía estaba fresco en la mente de los 4. ¿Dos, casi tres meses quizás? Era poco tiempo para dejarlo atrás y olvidar lo que les había costado. Kenshin apretó sus manos sobre su hakama. Sanosuke trató de disimular el hecho de que no lo vio, pero sabía que al pelirrojo le molestaba.

-Si no fuera algo de mayor importancia, pueden estar seguros de que no los llamaría. Pero algo de este nivel no lo puedo dejar en manos de cualquiera- el hombre contempló por unos momentos su té. Tan tranquilo como Kenshin lo recordaba, pero siendo un completo misterio en cuanto a pensamiento y estrategia. Y ahora estaba a punto de darles los verdaderos motivos de su petición.

Sanosuke apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, esperando.

-El gobierno Meiji corre peligro de ser derrocado-

De todas las cosas que esperaban, esa quizás era la última en la lista. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en sorpresa, Saito logró contener esa emoción. Aoshi se tensó en su lugar y Sanosuke puso golpeó ambas manos contra sus rodillas a manera de incredulidad.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! ¿Esto es serio?- gritó, estuvo a punto de pararse de no ser porque el rurouni lo detuvo levantando una mano para que recuperara la compostura. Se sentó de mala gana todavía pensando en todo lo que quería decir. -_¿Acaso no estás sorprendido, Kenshin?-_

Katsura esperaba más reacciones que la del luchador –aunque con esa bastaba- pero era necesario conocer lo que los otros tres pensaban. También tenía presente el hecho de que si ellos no querían ser completamente francos, sería imposible descubrirles una verdad. Sabían cómo funcionaba ese mundo de batallas por el poder, eso era lo que los hacía perfectos para el trabajo. Debía continuar hablando para explicar mejor la situación.

-Desde hace varios años, teníamos el presentimiento de que algo como esto pasaría…- comenzó -Once años en _paz _es un largo tiempo, era sospechoso que nadie se levantara en contra de nuestro recién fundado gobierno. Creíamos que era porque habíamos acabado con todos los opositores, y que aquellos que permanecían vivos, se habían acostumbrado a esta nueva era o no tenían la fuerza suficiente para actuar… fue nuestro error. Se estaban reagrupando en las sombras de Meiji-

-…hace aproximadamente un mes, comenzamos a recibir las primeras señales de que estas personas existían. Liderados por el último Shogun de Japón, Yoshinobu Tokugawa-

-¿Tokugawa? ¿No se supone que el gobierno había asesinado a ese hombre?- habló Aoshi por primera vez desde la llegada de Katsura. _–Otro encubrimiento más de Meiji- _

-Cuando el Shogun se rindió, se decidió que podría vivir retirado en Shizuoka, bajo extrema vigilancia- contestó Katsura.

-Pero un hombre como ese…- añadió Saito pensativo –No entiendo por qué se le fue tomado a la ligera. Alguien que ejercía su poder de tal manera, debía ser persuasivo e inteligente. Paciente para hacer sus jugadas. No creo que los guardias que se mandaron pudieran resistirse a sus ideas y planes- al final sonaba más como una especie de regaño. Y lo era. El gobierno se había metido de nuevo en problemas por sus propias acciones incompletas.

-Logró engañarnos por los suficientes años para dejar de vigilarlo tan frecuentemente- contestó de inmediato el Ishin-Shishi –Después de eso comenzó a planear su regreso-

Después de eso, todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando. Como había empezado la historia, sonaba a problemas. Shishio de alguna manera había sido fácil de controlar. A pesar de tener a las diez mejores espadas de Japón, solo eran eso, diez. Y los voluntarios que se le unieron a la causa en el camino. Aún así seguían siendo un grupo pequeño contra el gobierno Meiji. Poderoso sin duda, pero no numeroso.

Y ahora venía otra persona a tratar de llegar de nuevo al poder. Alguien que sabía cómo hacer esos movimientos, alguien con mucha influencia y mucho más experimentado que Makoto Shihio, eso era seguro.

-¿Cuántos creen que son, aproximadamente?- habló Kenshin, en un tono tan bajo que parecía no querer ser escuchado, cuando lo que en verdad no sabía si quería era una respuesta.

Katsura Kogoro suspiró, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era difícil.

-En términos generales, estamos en la posición en la que el gobierno del Bakufu estuvo hace años- de manera contemplativa apretó su agarre en el té –No debimos dejar que esto llegara tan lejos-

-Cierto- alardeó Saito, aunque no estaba contento con ello –Y ahora, nos piden a dos asesinos y a un ninja acabar con ellos- exhaló humo por la boca –Muy divertido, sin mencionar desventajoso-

-¡¿Y yo qué?- brincó Sanosuke de su lugar, claramente ofendido por el comentario del lobo -¡Yo también fui llamado a esta reunión!-

-Idiota- contestó el ex-shinsen sin siquiera mirarlo –Te lo dije antes, alguien debe servir el té-

-¡AYY ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME INÚTIL? ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA AYUDAR EN KYOTO CONTRA SHISHIO! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?- Sanosuke saltaba de un lado a otro de Saito agitando los brazos. Como siempre, éste no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención

-La verdad…- interrumpió Katsura suavemente para parar las quejas del luchador –Los reunimos a los 4 con motivos un poco diferentes-

Eso bastó para captar de nuevo la atención de Sano y Saito. ¿Diferente?

-Como dije, nos encontramos en la posición que tenía el Bakufu hace años- suspiró –Los policías y voluntarios que podríamos enviar no servirían de nada, contra lo que Tokugawa nos tiene preparado-

-¿Acaso saben a quienes se enfrenta el gobierno esta vez?- cuestionó Aoshi todavía imperturbable.

-No, no hemos logrado que alguien se infiltre o que alguna información escape- argumentó Katsura –Lo que sí sabemos es que de noche, se han soltado asesinos que están debilitando la seguridad en Kyoto-

-_Hitokiris…- _susurró Saito casi sin notarlo. Kenshin sintió que de la nada, algo dentro de sí se agitaba.

_-Battousai… no…no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, no después de mi promesa-_

-… policías que solo han vivido en Meiji serían un gasto inútil para el gobierno. Si Tokugawa está usando asesinos, es probable que también tenga grupos de samuráis-

-Sobrevivientes de la rebelión de Satsuma- concluyó el lobo –Qué mejor que antiguos samuráis que fueron perseguidos por el gobierno para dejar atrás sus códigos- _"Como si las cosas no pudieran ser peor"_

-Entonces ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito aquí?- declaró Sanosuke, no había entendido la mitad de la explicación.

Katsura levantó la cabeza, era hora de la verdad.

-Para combatir una silenciosa revolución, se debe responder con un silencioso contraataque. Tokugawa sabe que no debe causar histeria entre la gente o no lograría llegar al poder, así que la batalla permanecerá en las sombras. Nosotros tampoco queremos que la gente comience a preocuparse, como cuando Okubo-san fue asesinado. Las dudas que surgieron entonces eran terribles-

-Así que, solo tenemos una alternativa. El gobierno comenzó a reunir hace unas semanas, a antiguos patriotas o personas que habían expresado sus deseos de ayudar, al igual que otro grupo de personas con talentos que nos podrían ser de utilidad. Se han mandado peticiones secretas, no órdenes, para que se unan a la causa. El punto de reunión es Kyoto dentro de una semana, para todos aquellos que acepten-

-Sigo sin entender…- rió Sano avergonzado, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Idiota- murmuró Saito, pero antes de que viniera la contraparte, Katsura se apresuró a continuar.

-Confiamos en que sean numerosos los que respondan al llamado. Pero incluso entre nosotros debe de haber un orden- admitió –Pensamos en usar el mismo método que el viejo Shogun, tropas-

_-¿Como el antiguo Shogun?- _pensó Sanosuke _-¿Como las tropas del Shisengumi?- _continuó más alarmado. A la cabeza se le vino una aterradora imagen de Aoshi, Kenshin y él, vestidos con el Haori azul-blanco de los lobos de Mibu.

-En Kyoto dividiremos a los voluntarios, para facilitar la protección de la ciudad. Porque esto es una amenaza de volver a ser lo que era en el Bakumatsu-

-Nos necesitan como…- inició Aoshi

-Generales, si- completó Katsura, observando la reacción de cada uno de los hombres. 3 de ellos ya lo sospechaban, uno dejó caer su mandíbula, sorprendido.

Comenzaron a unir todas las piezas de información que se les había dado. Los pros y contras, el por qué apoyarlos y por qué no. No era una decisión que se pudiera tomar a la ligera y sin meditarlo. Katsura lo sabía y no esperaba que ninguno de ellos le diera su respuesta.

-El gobierno los necesita, eso es cierto. Pero pienso que si quisiera soldados, que obedecieran cada tonta orden que dé, hubiera traído a todos los policías de Japón- se permitió una leve sonrisa –Hay pocos que todavía luchan por un motivo- Kenshin sintió la mirada de su antiguo comandante. Un niño que se une para ayudar a hacer el camino hacia Meiji no se ve todos los días.

El pelirrojo pensó en Yahiko. Sin duda él tenía el espíruto para ser un gran samurái, un espíritu que buscaría lo mismo que él si esta nueva revolución salía a la luz. No quería eso. ¿Cómo impedirlo? Solo había una respuesta pero de inmediato llegaban las contradicciones. ¿La promesa a Tomoe? ¿El pasado de Battousai? ¿Kaoru? No podía dejar todo eso atrás como si no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese ocurrido ¿O sí?

-Himura…- la tentativa voz de Katsura lo sacó de su pelea mental. Vio en los ojos de su ex-hitokiri lo que esperaba, duda. Y no solo en él.

En realidad, no les prometía nada además de arriesgar sus vidas una vez más por el gobierno. Era cierto que ellos en el pasado nunca buscaron nada más que el bien para el bando en el que estaban, no debía olvidar que había dos que habían estado de parte del Bakufu y dos que sí eran Patriotas de la revolución.

-La respuesta me la darán, si se presentan en una semana en Kyoto- finalizó Katsura.

Se levantó e inclinó un poco a modo de despedida, saliendo de la habitación dejando a los 4 con sus decisiones.

Saito casi de inmediato también salió. No sin antes apostar sobre el futuro:

-Nos vemos en Kyoto, Battousai- Kenshin estrechó la mirada –Shinomori- se despidió del ninja, dejando completamente olvidado a Sanosuke que solo observó mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

* * *

Los tres caminaban ya no tan tranquilamente en las nocturnas calles de Tokyo. No después de lo que ahora sabían. Era imposible pensar que algo como el Bakumatsu se hiciera presente de nuevo en la era Meiji. Esos días parecían tan lejanos. No era algo a lo que la gente se pudiera volver a _acostumbrar, _si es que alguien podía vivir en paz con el hecho de los asesinatos en Kyoto.

No sería nada fácil.

-Kenshin, ¿Crees que en realidad las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?- preguntó Sanosuke con voz distante y un tanto pensativo. Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez sus recuerdos sobre el Sekihoutai. No sabía si podría enfrentar el hecho de _unirse _al gobierno Meiji y ayudarlos para no ser derrocados, cuando ellos los habían traicionado primero. ¿Merecían su apoyo?

El pelirrojo no supo que contestar. Su interior deseaba que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla de donde podría despertar en unas horas, pero el Hitokiri le decía que no era así. No es que sospechara algo antes de esa reunión, claro que no. Pero la seriedad del asunto y su previo conocimiento de las erróneas tácticas del gobierno, hacían que se viera como una realidad que tarde o temprano iba a llegar, y que ese era el momento.

Todavía no era el momento de decidirlo. El alto luchador entendió eso en el silencio de Kenshin, rayos, quizás lo estaba presionando un poco con esa pregunta, cuando ni siquiera Katsura-san se la había hecho. No podría conocer al antiguo comandante de su amigo, pero parecía un hombre inteligente que sabía qué puntos atacar o cómo llegar a Kenshin. Decía las palabras correctas para poder arrinconarlo, aunque sonara cruel. Esa era la labor del hombre, pero ¿Sabía cómo era Kenshin ahora?

_No más un asesino._

Estaban metidos en un gran lío. Sería mejor que tratara de dormir esa noche, porque 7 días a partir de mañana no serían lo suficientemente largos para pensar en una decisión. Aunque quería saber primero la de su amigo.

-Bueno, creo que nos vemos mañana- habló Sano dejando escapar un largo bostezo y luego estiró los brazos con pereza –Debo dormir si quiero tener la mente fresca- metió las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando una respuesta.

-Hasta mañana, Sano- se despidió Kenshin con un tono más serio del que había adquirido desde su reciente regreso de Kyoto. La sonrisa del rurouni ausente de su rostro, al igual que su inútil cara de _todo está bien, _que siempre ponía.

-_¡Demonios, Kaoru lo va a notar!- _pensó Sanosuke enojado –_Esto apenas es el comienzo y no puede ocultar sus pensamientos- _debía de hacer algo para ayudarlo ¿Pero qué?

-Espera, Sagara- lo detuvo Aoshi cuando se disponía a tomar su camino –He estado pensándolo, desde que aquél hombre nos dio una semana. Mañana partiré a Kyoto, Misao se ha sentido sola en los últimos días. Así que sería una gran oportunidad si viajan conmigo, con esa excusa- se detuvo unos momentos dejando a los otros dos digerir la idea –Sería algo sospechoso, si de repente uno de ustedes o los dos, decide ir a Kyoto solo-

-Kaoru sospecharía demasiado…- razonó Sanosuke llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Pero antes de poder agregar algo más, Kenshin interrumpió.

-¿Llevar a Kaoru-dono y a Yahiko a la ciudad que está a punto de convertirse de nuevo, en el epicentro de la batalla?- no, no le gustaba la idea.

-Himura- comenzó el ninja sin perder su tranquilo tono –No irás porque hayas tomado una decisión… irás a tomarla. Solo es una semana, tiempo suficiente para cumplir con Misao y decidir qué parte serás en esto. Después de eso, Kaoru y Yahiko podrán regresar, antes de que las cosas en verdad sean peligrosas-

Sanosuke suspiró. Era un gran encubrimiento a su causa verdadera, y nadie sospecharía si salían en Kyoto. No como decir _"Nos vemos en unos días, iré a Tokyo" _eso sí era sospechoso.

-¿Mañana?-

-Mañana- concordó el ninja.

* * *

Kenshin deslizó el shoji cerrado de su habitación. Era tarde, no había habido problema con la estadía de Aoshi esa noche en el dojo, tal y como lo había previsto. Kaoru casi ni los había notado al llegar pues ya era muy tarde. La joven maestra murmuró un par de cosas y volvió a su habitación a continuar con su pacífico sueño. Un sueño tan ciego a los problemas que se avecinaban como una mancha en el cielo.

¿Qué haría él para detenerlo? ¿Defendería ese pacífico sueño?

Por el mismo motivo había dejado su entrenamiento cuando era un niño ¿No? La única diferencia ahora era que tenía algo más sólido y cercano que defender, no solo palabras y sus pensamientos de proteger a las personas. Esta vez, aunque deseaba el bien general, su mente estaba en unos cuantos que no quería que pasaran por horrores como esos. Que vivieran con miedo de ser asesinados en cualquier esquina por encargo a un Hitokiri.

_Hitokiri… _Katsura-san lo había dicho. Estaban de vuelta.

Y aunque el hombre no lo presionó para entrar de nuevo o darle una respuesta, su comandante lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que nunca diría que no a una causa como esa. A un peligro en donde él podía participar y ser una gran diferencia, o eso esperaba. Kenshin suspiró, ese hombre sabía cómo manejar a los suyos, de una forma, o de otra.

Levantó la sakabatou, _¿Por qué se sentía tan pesada ahora? _¿La indecisión? Todo se estaba poniendo más difícil conforme miraba la verdad desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Sin embargo siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión, de donde no podía ver más adelante porque no lograba tomar esa decisión.

De cualquier forma, esta nueva revolución tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Las personas no podrían pasar por alto desapariciones, peleas o asesinatos. No era algo normal en Meiji, eso significaría que los rumores pronto se expandieran. Tokyo no quedaría fuera de todo, siendo una ciudad tan importante, los disturbios también llegarían si es que no estaban pasando en ese momento. Él nunca se atrevería a dejar a Yahiko y a Kaoru desprotegidos, pero solo había dos formas de hacerlo.

Aceptar la proposición de Katsura-san. O quedarse y defender el dojo de cualquier posible amenaza.

La última opción seguía siendo parecida a la primera, si las cosas empeoraban terminaría apoyando a su comandante ¿Cierto? He ahí donde llegaban sus conflictos, y no podía resolverlos.

Kenshin dejó que su cabeza tocara la pared, cansado. _-¿Por qué ahora tiene que regresar esto?-_ y la única respuesta que podía encontrar, era porque él fue, es y seguiría siendo Hitokiri Battousai, a pesar de cualquier intento de cambiarlo.

Una sombra pasó por afuera de habitación con una rapidez que solo fue capaz de captar por estar mirando en esa dirección. Por el Ki de quien quiera que fuera, no era una visita amistosa.

_¿Ya estaba comenzando? _

Deslizó la sakabatou en el himo de su hakama y salió de inmediato, buscando al extraño. Solo alcanzó a ver una sombra saltar por encima de la entrada al dojo. Esa no era una pelea, lo sabía. Alguien quería llamar su atención, y lo había logrado. Con rapidez hizo lo mismo que la sombra, saltando por encima de la entrada. No dejaría que quien fuera que lo estuviera buscando, lo hiciera por la mañana, o que se atreviera a presentar en el dojo cuando Kaoru y Yahiko estaban ahí.

Lo último que quería era que ellos se enteraran.

La persona era un espadachín. Lo supo por la forma en que se movía y trataba de perderse entre las sombras _¿Ya estaba empezando? _Claro que Battousai, participara o no en contra del antiguo Shogun era una amenaza latente. Tenía el presentimiento de hacia dónde era liderado. Y había algo que se le hacía conocido de quien perseguía.

A esa velocidad no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la orilla del río, donde el intruso se detuvo, siendo ocultado por las sombras de un árbol. Kenshin se detuvo a una distancia considerable, esperando.

Un carruaje salido de la nada paró sobre el camino. Por unos momentos creyó que trataban de _¿Secuestrarlo? _Vaya, hasta pensarlo sonaba extraño. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura salió, apretó su mano en la sakabatou. De inmediato, la sombra que estaba a unos metros hizo lo mismo. Claro que Kenshin dudaba que el otro hombre tuviera una sakabatou.

Trató de no prestar atención a esa amenaza, volviendo sus ojos al hombre que bajó del carruaje. Aunque llevaba su rostro cubiertos, ellos deberían ser muy tontos para no saber que él ya conocía su identidad.

-Hitokiri Battousai- llamó el hombre, haciendo que un tenso silencio cayera en el ambiente. El pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo –He venido, personalmente, a pedir que te unas a mi causa-

_-Directo y al punto- _pensó Kenshin, pero no estaba de humor para jugar a los bandos de guerra. Controló su temperamento para poder responder en calma -¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar, Tokugawa-san, que me uniría a su causa?-

El hombre rió profundamente. Sus facciones seguían ocultas por una nube que obstruía los rayos de la luna. Pero eso no restaba nada el hecho de que se encontraba confiado, se podía escuchar en la forma en que se expresaba. La seguridad que tenía tras cada palabra.

_-¿Tan seguro está de una posible victoria?- _No quería ni pensarlo.

Yoshinobu no parecía un hombre que diera segundas oportunidades. Al recibir el _no_ indirecto de Kenshin, volvió al carruaje como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta agregó.

-Tienes mucha confianza en tu gobierno, Hitokiri Battousai…- aunque estaba prestando atención, el pelirrojo notó que el hombre al que había seguido, subía a encontrarse con su líder, al mismo tiempo que se reía de manera malvada ante las palabras del antiguo Shogun -… aunque probablemente, al darse cuenta del _peligro _que sigues siendo, intenten hacerte lo mismo que Hitokiri Makoto- y con eso terminó de cerrar la puerta, para que el carruaje comenzara a andar rápidamente.

Dejando a Kenshin, pensando.

_¿Serían capaces…?_

* * *

-¡Es una maravillosa idea!- celebró Kaoru con entusiasmo ante la idea del ex-okashira de los Oniwabanshu. La verdad ella también se estaba sintiendo sola en el dojo a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de haber regresado. Se había acostumbrado un poco a la vida diaria con todos en la Aoi-ya, en especial con Misao que parecía entenderla siempre y cuando no, la hacía entrar en razón.

Pero…

Su vista se desvió a Kenshin y la sonrisa poco a poco se fue borrando de su rostro. _-¿Todavía no estás listo para regresar, verdad?- _pensó con algo de tristeza. El pelirrojo parecía ni siquiera estar prestando atención a la plática, sostenía su té de manera contemplativa.

-¿Kenshin, pasa algo?- intervino la joven maestra, con preocupación notable en su voz.

El rurouni de inmediato levantó la vista confundido, disfrazando su ausencia con un avergonzado: -¿Oro, Kaoru-dono?- y sonrió un poco.

Para ella parecía ser suficiente, para Yahiko igual. Pero Aoshi y Sanosuke lo miraban de manera extraña.

Desde la reunión de la noche anterior, no había dicho mucho, pero se mantenía firme ante lo que había pasado y había evitado perderse en su mente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero temían que hubiera pasado algo durante la noche que lo estuviera haciendo pensar mejor las cosas. ¿Además de decidir si unirse o no, que más podría pensar?

El ninja sospechaba que los ruidos que había escuchado por la noche no hubieran sido solo coincidencia.

-Decíamos que podríamos ir a visitar a Misao por unos días a Kyoto- volvió al tema la joven kendoka, como tratando de sacar una respuesta de Kenshin. El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa, pero ella no quería que lo hiciera solo por compromiso –Kenshin… ¿Estás seguro?- intentó de nuevo

-Tenía planeado ir a visitar a shishou…- comentó el pelirrojo distraídamente, pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Eso sí era suficiente.

* * *

_A cada paso que daba, se acercaba más a su destino._

_A cada paso que daba, se acercaba a una respuesta._

_A cada paso, sentía que se adentraba en sombras espesas, de donde no había regreso._

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser él quien había tomado la decisión de ir, se sentía arrastrado por cadenas que lo detendrían en Kyoto por lo que se le haría una eternidad. Porque a pesar de estar consciente de estar caminando a un nuevo problema, solo podía esperar salir lo mejor posible de eso. Y eso solo era de una forma, victorioso.

No tenía una decisión tomada. Esperaba que dos personas le ayudaran en su camino, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera ayudarlo mucho en realidad. Pero ellos sabían qué era el Bakumatsu, lo que él había sido. Lo habían visto. Y aunque ya casi podía escuchar el:

_-¡Baka deshi!- _eso no lo detenía.

Rebelde, _**baka**_, testarudo, _**baka**_, inútil, _**baka, **_chiquillo insolente –bueno, quizás esa no tanto. Pero _**baka, **_Hiko Seujiro se lo repetiría hasta cansarse. Debía tener cuidado con su espada, también. Si su shishou estaba tomando sake –como siempre- debía mantener una distancia apropiada.

Aunque, su visita no era para que lo ayudara a decidir. No, ni siquiera tenía planeado decirle algo sobre ese tema, sabía su reacción de antemano y si se podía ahorrar una lucha innecesaria, valía completamente la pena. Solo quería estar en su presencia, recordando bien lo que lo orilló ser lo que era desde un inicio.

Comprobar que sus ideales siguieran en pié.

En cuanto a la otra persona que quería visitar, era su respuesta la que más le importaba. Su mutismo, su recuerdo, esperaba que pudiera ser su guía una vez más, si su decisión era la más difícil. Que lo protegiera de nuevo, de lo que Kaoru no podía. Porque ella le había dado la oportunidad de continuar, para remendar sus errores.

Suspiró. Estaba caminando,_ literalmente, _dentro del infierno. Una vez más, caminaba en Kyoto.

_¿Del Bakumatsu? _¿O era un truco de su mente?

La ciudad estaba más poblada de lo normal. Con gente de distintos lugares, lejanos y de los alrededores.

Conocía perfectamente esa escena.

Cuerpos de guerreros, manos ásperas. Cuerpos cicatrizados, miradas de verdaderos luchadores. Andar de alguien que no quería ser seguido, mirando sobre su hombro cada poco tiempo. Espadas o armas mal disfrazadas para un buen observador, o alguien que también había recurrido a esas técnicas.

Y al final todos ellos estaban ahí con un mismo fin ¿Cierto?

-¡Kyoto es muy concurrida en estas fechas!- el comentario de Kaoru era inocente. –_Oh Kaoru, si supieras por qué estamos aquí- _pensó el pelirrojo.

Habían parado en una pequeña tienda a la entrada de la ciudad. Cuando notó que de alguna forma, se las había arreglado para ocultarse en las sombras, no pudo omitir una sonrisa triste.

-_¿Éste es el siguiente paso, Tomoe?- _

* * *

**_:D En lo personal, me encantó escribir este final. Creo que saben que esperar para el próximo capítulo: Una visita al maestro Seijuro y a cierta tumba. Decisiones, decisiones._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo, Siriusfan13 y Ka13ms. Por cierto, en mi profile dejaré el link a los fanarts de Ka13ms sobre el fic. En especial una escena del primer capítulo donde Kenshin se imagina a Saito con uno de los kimonos de Kaoru. :D_**

**_Reviews en cualquier idioma = a una autora feliz_**

**_anypotter_**

**_p.d. ¿Quién quiere a Souji y Toshi en el fic?_**


	3. Una Razón

**HOLA! Feliz día de brujas a todos afortunados que están leyendo esto! Happy Halloween! Yo sé que quieren leer, así que los dejaré continuar con la condición de no asesinarme :D Enjoy the chapter , disfruten el capítulo.**

_Habían parado en una pequeña tienda a la entrada de la ciudad. Cuando notó que de alguna forma, se las había arreglado para ocultarse en las sombras, no pudo omitir una sonrisa triste._

_-¿Éste es el siguiente paso, Tomoe?-_

**…Una Razón…**

-¡KAORU! ¡HIMURA! ¡YAHIKO!-

Aoshi tenía toda la razón, Kenshin se disculpaba mentalmente por haber pensado que el ninja solo había estado utilizando de pretexto a Misao y que en realidad no se encontraba tan sola como decía. Pero esa reacción…

-¿Qué tal Misao?- saludó Kaoru.

La joven ninja no cabía en sí de la emoción por su sorpresiva aparición. Debido al alboroto que estaba causando, de inmediato salieron a saludar Okina y el resto de los Oniwabanshu quienes con gran entusiasmo continuaron el alboroto de Misao.

-¡Bienvenidos!-

Kenshin suspiró.

* * *

Y el día no había salido de lo ordinario, excepto por la cena en donde Misao se ahogó con el té por no parar de hablar sobre lo contenta que estaba de que la hubieran venido a visitar a Kyoto. Aoshi se mantuvo serio durante toda la conversación, pero parecía ser algo normal para todos pues nadie hizo comentario alguno de su mutismo. Sanosuke cubrió muy bien las apariencias por su parte, comiendo a una velocidad apenas comparada con la de Yahiko.

Cada vez que había sentido la mirada de Kaoru sobre él, se esforzaba por sonreír o hacer un comentario ocasional. Parecía haber funcionado lo suficiente para que la joven maestra no hiciera comentario alguno. Okina había hecho lo mismo al principio, pero parecía haber sacado sus propias conclusiones, entre una de ellas sería que Kyoto nunca le traía buenos recuerdos. Aunque esta vez, Kyoto le traería más que recuerdos.

No podía dormir, no mucho desde el día de aquella reunión. Escenas de peleas, cuerpos sin vida y su espada manchada de sangre, mantenían el sueño fuera de su alcance. Aunque no le encontraba interés, porque sabía que siete días no serían lo suficientemente largos para decidir. Y esa noche ya no eran siete, solo cuatro días más era lo que quedaba.

Solo cuatro.

Necesitaba con urgencia ayuda, una señal, una decisión.

-Shishou…-

* * *

Era temprano y había pretendido no despertar a nadie, pero no sabía en verdad qué tan temprano empezaba el movimiento en la Aoi-ya. Cuando salió de su habitación, los Oniwabanshu ya se preparaban para un día más de trabajo. Llevaban a cabo la preparación de distintos ingredientes, mientras que otros limpiaban el restaurante.

En el camino se encontró a Okina, a él fue al único que le explicó a dónde iba. Sabía que él se encargaría de decirle a los demás sobre dónde se encontraba así que se fue un poco más tranquilo. En Tokyo le había dicho a Kaoru y a los demás sobre el deseo de ver a su shishou, pero no sabían exactamente cuándo emprendería ese pequeño viaje. Dadas las circunstancias y el tiempo que se escapaba entre sus manos, era mejor hacerlo ahora. No solo iría a verlo a él, y no creía que fuera una rápida visita.

Así que con todo el valor que pudo encontrar en su confusa mente, emprendió camino hacia su… _¿Muerte? _En realidad no planeaba decirle nada a su maestro, temía la reacción que podría tener. Aunque todavía no hubiera tomado una decisión, Hiko Seijuro se encargaría de hacerlo sentir como aquél niño que lo dejó años atrás. Ahora que sabía lo que su maestro pensaba de aquella partida, no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer si se enteraba de que meditaba una decisión parecida.

-Lo más prudente será alejarme de su espada lo más posible… y de su jarra de sake-

Hiko Seijuro tenía esa mala costumbre de golpearlo con lo que tuviera más cerca.

* * *

Sake, sake, sake. Los placeres de la vida, eran sencillos, prácticos y relajantes. En especial el sake. Su vida como artesano no era una muy activa, lo agradecía demasiado. Disfrutaba de los sonidos de la naturaleza, del aire fresco del invierno –que por cierto ya no estaba muy lejos- que golpeaba sus pulmones con toda fuerza en las mañanas.

Si, no había una mejor vida que esa. Para sobrevivir solo necesitaba su propia presencia y una buena jarra de sake.

¿Pero no siempre se podía tener lo que se deseaba, verdad? La quietud de su vida se vio interrumpida por la presencia de alguien que se acercaba directamente a su cabaña. Solo eso parecía estar en la mente de aquél intruso, llegar. La mano de su garrafa se detuvo a poco centímetros de su boca, cuando empezó a estudiar el ki de aquél que se acercaba.

En un principio, estaba casi seguro de saber quién era. Solo un tonto puede estar completamente seguro. Pero al sentir el agitado ki del hombre, comenzó a dudar ¿Un intruso, un asesino? Podía sentir confusión, mucha confusión, lo cual no sería normal si era la persona que él creía. Poco después, cuando una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba por el borde del bosque, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al mismo tiempo que otras dudas surgían.

-_Kuso- _pensó

Algo de los turbios pensamientos del hombre desaparecieron a medida que se acercaba. Hiko sabía que trataba de enmascar su Ki, pero Kenshin debía saber que eso lo debió de haber hecho antes de estar demasiado cerca de su maestro.

-Debe tener algo muy serio en mente, para haber olvidado algo tan importante. Aunque, ¿Desde cuándo Kenshin presta atención a estas cosas? Baka. Y en primer lugar ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Hace algunos meses que creí librarme de su presencia. ¿Qué traerá entre manos ésta vez?

En menos de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensaban, ya se encontraban de frente. Ninguno hizo un movimiento a manera de saludo. Esperaron ahí para ver quién tenía la iniciativa, lo cual no fue mucho cuando Hiko Seijuro clavó la vista en su baka deshi, suspirando.

-Hitokiri Battousai...- dijo fríamente a forma de saludo. Eso estaba fuera de los planes de Kenshin. ¿Qué tipo de saludo era ese?

-¿Shishou?- preguntó confundido, a pesar de no haber dicho nada sobre su visita -aún- se sintió herido por esas dos palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo a su maestro decir eso?

La mirada y los pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron un libro abierto para Hiko.

-Baka, no sé qué te haya traído por aquí, pero varios metros antes de que te acercaras, podía sentir ese Ki asesino que dijiste habías aprendido a controlar tiempo atrás- dijo con la misma arrogancia de siempre en su voz, ocultando la preocupación por el mismo hecho. Dio un sorbo a su garrafa de sake sin alejar su vista de Kenshin -Por eso te llamé así-

Kenshin suspiró derrotado. Claro, se le había escapado ese detalle. Aunque no contaba con que su shishou se encontraba tan perceptivo, y que sus pensamientos estuvieran gritando a los cuatro vientos su indecisión y recuerdos. No sabía que decir.

-¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí todo el día o vas a hablar de una buena vez? Necesito reabastecerme de sake y tu presencia aquí solo me está retrasando-

El ex-Hitokiri estrechó la mirada, sintiendo una gota de sudor caer de su frente.

Su maestro se levantó sin decir una palabra más y se dirigió a su cabaña. Lo que sea que quisiera su baka deshi, no lo hablarían afuera. El pelirrojo lo siguió porque necesitaba de sus palabras, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba caminando a la guarida del lobo, donde podría ser asesinado sin piedad por lo que se avecinaba.

-Muy bien, habla antes de que el sake se agote o las consecuencias serán fatales- advirtió el gran hombre mientras se sentaba en su lugar preferido. Acercó su última garrafa y levantó una ceja esperando a que su pupilo tomara la iniciativa y comenzara a hablar. Lo cual no sucedía.

-¿Qué haces en Kyoto?- cuestionó con rudeza. Estaba cansado de ser el único que hablaba -Creí que habías dicho que siempre habías evitado esta ciudad... ¿O es que la chica Kamiya te echó de su casa y por eso has venido a mí? Lo siento pero después de tantos años me acostumbré a vivir solo y sería sospechoso que dos hombres vivieran juntos en una solitaria montaña...- terminó pensativo, haciendo una imagen mental de lo último qu había dicho.

Con un buen trago de sake se obligó a borrarla.

Kenshin rió suavemente antes de contestar -Claro que no Shishou, eso no. Solo hemos venido a visitar a Misao y el resto de los Oniwabanshu- No sonaba ni se veía lo suficientemente convencido como para engañar a un maestro del engaño como Hiko Seijuro. El pobre hombre pelirrojo tenía la desgracia de tenerlo como maestro, y no había persona que supiera lo que pasaba por su mente tanto como él.

En otras palabras, baka.

-Y... tú crees que alguien como yo se tragará ese cuento ¿Hmm?- dejó la garrafa de sake frente a él y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

_-Oh no, ahora me arrepiento de haber venido_- pensó Kenshin cuando la mirada de su maestro comenzó a escanearlo de arriba a abajo. Hasta el último detalle, buscando una seña para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

Al final solo volvió a recargarse en la pared, con un suspiro cansado.

-Sea lo que sea, habla ahora o calla por mi espada- amenazó Hiko –Quizás, ¿Tu sabes el motivo de por qué hay tanto forastero en Kyoto en los últimos días?- su deshi fue tomado por sorpresa por esa última declaración.

-Pero… Shishou ¿Tú cómo sabes de…?-

-¿De los forasteros?- intervino de inmediato, su ceja derecha se curvó en irritación –Baka dehi, el ser ermitaño no significa que no vaya a la ciudad. Para mí desgracia, el sake no camina solo hasta mi cabaña. Créelo o no, tengo que ir a comprarlo-

Kenshin se sintió un poco tonto, eso era obvio. Pero la verdad era que no tenía mucha cabeza para estar pensando en eso, no cuando una decisión importante seguía atormentándolo como un molesto insecto.

-Bien- rugió el alto espadachín molesto –Como no tienes el valor de decirme, sea lo que sea que te haya traído aquí…- pasó de largo a su estudiante, con su garrafa de sake en mano. Tan solo puso un pié fuera de la cabaña, cuando Kenshin susurró:

-Siempre tienes la razón, Shishou- quizás, las palabras que había elegido para comenzar no eran lo que había hecho a su maestro detener su huída. Pero el tono amargo en su voz…

Hiko se detuvo, todavía de espaldas a su deshi.

-Tenías la razón en llamarme Battousai cuando me acerqué- añadió con tristeza –De cualquier forma…- ahora el pelirrojo era el que huía de la escena con culpa juntándose en su garganta. A pesar de que quería saber la opinión de su Shishou, no quería preocuparlo o agregar otro pensamiento a lo que había elegido como su pacífica vida en las montañas. Sus primeras razones para acercarse al hombre ahora se habían desvanecido.

Las malas decisiones se estaban haciendo presentes, o había logrado despejar un poco su mente para reconsiderarlo. De cualquier forma,la idea de decirle a su maestro sobre este nuevo problema, quedaba descartada.

Se disponía a irse para no molestar más al hombre, cuando una mano no muy amigable pero firme lo tomó del cuello del gi y lo giró en un solo movimiento. Sorprendidos ojos violetas se toparon con la mirada irritada de Hiko Seijuro.

-Baka Deshi- suspiró el hombre -¿En qué estupidez estás metido ahora?-

* * *

Las calles sobre pobladas hacían difícil el caminar a esa hora del día. Sobre todo si era exactamente el momento en el que la mayoría buscaba algo de comer o tenía algún asunto que atender. Pero ellos recién habían llegado a Tokyo, fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo al principio, pero cuando ambas partes estuvieron satisfechas con la solución, pudieron reasumir la razón por la que todo había empezado.

-Debiste haberte quedado en casa- habló el hombre en su acostumbrada pacífica voz. Solo que esta vez lo hacía, con esperanzas de no reasumir de las cenizas, la recién apagada lucha.

El gran lema del Shinsengumi: _"Aku soku zan" _no se podía aplicar en esta ocasión.

-Hajime…- ese tono, esa simple palabra. Cualquiera que conociera al ex-shinsen y que lo viera guardar silencio de inmediato, moriría de risa en ese instante. Aunque, el excapitán de la tropa número tres se encargaría de que nadie muriera de risa, para luego asesinarlos personalmente y sin piedad con su propia espada –Creo que ya discutimos esto-

La mujer que lo acompañaba, sonreía la mayoría del tiempo. Es por eso que cuando el gobierno lo había enviado en busca de Hitokiri Battousai, y solo había encontrado a un vagabundo sonriente, algo en él se ofendió. Hasta aquél día, solo creía conocer a una persona que podía tener una sonrisa siempre en su rostro y que de pronto podía convertirse en algo realmente de temer. Pero parecía que los verdaderos demonios tenían cara de inocencia. En especial los más peligrosos, aquellos que esperaban una señal para liberarse.

-Tokio…-

-Tokio nada- cortó ella con un gesto de su mano, restándole importancia –Dejarme fuera de todo esto no funcionará. Te conocí como un miembro del Shinsengumi, me casé contigo siendo un policía llamado Goro Fujita y ahora que vas a volver a tus antiguas costumbres asesinas… _claro que no es que las hayas dejado antes, _me quedaré y punto. No más discusiones-

Saito Hajime había sido silenciado respecto al tema. La terquedad de su esposa había ganado esta vez –porque no siempre ganaba, hay que dejarlo claro- y se había resignado a que ella lo acompañara a Kyoto, mientras él tuviera algo que hacer ahí. A pesar de todas razones que había puesto, _porque Saito Hajime no discute, _la insistencia y ferocidad de la mujer habían sobrepasado sus límites.

No lo decía nunca en voz alta, pero su carácter fuerte y decidido era lo que los había convertido en pareja. Además de su buena cocina.

-¿Dónde te quedarás?- preguntó resignado, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Tokio lo miró de reojo con una mueca desaprobatoria. Pero no dijo nada, esa desde un principio había sido una batalla perdida.

-No lo sé, no tengo conocidos aquí ¿Algún lugar que recomiendes?-

En realidad, él tampoco sabía de muchas personas en Kyoto. La mayoría ya estaban muertas y las demás seguro habían cambiado de nombre y de casa por seguridad. Siguieron caminando por la calle principal en busca de alguna posada, cuando un letrero que apenas estaba siendo colgado fuera de un restaurante japonés, llamó la atención de su esposa.

-¡Ahí!- señaló Tokio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El lobo vio en esa dirección, comenzando a creer que cargaba con una maldición en su vida, para que esas coincidencias se siguieran dando.

En realidad ese lugar no tenía nada de malo, lo admitiera o no, sería el lugar perfecto para su esposa. Sabía que Battousai había viajado a Kyoto con el ninja, la chica mapache, el intento de luchador y el chiquillo, lo que significaba que se estarían quedando en un solo lugar. Aunque no recordaba que el Aoi-ya fuera una especia de posada, si las cosas se ponían realmente feroces en Kyoto, Battousai se encargaría de que nadie se acercara al lugar –siempre y cuando decidiera participar en este nuevo problema, ya no sabía qué decir del hombre- y si no era él, había un grupo de ninjas bien preparados. O al final entraría en acción él.

Pensándolo, Tokio era muy buena con un bokken. No sabía cómo utilizarlo en realidad, pero la fuerza que imprimía en los golpes era sorprendente –y no lo decía por experiencia propia-. Sería vergonzoso que alguien como él fuera golpeado por una mujer, y más aún si era su esposa.

Decidiéndolo, se detuvo a unos metros de la Aoi-ya. Tomó del brazo a un joven que iba pasando, pero antes de que éste pudiera protestar, continuó:

-Ayúdala a llevar sus pertenencias a ese lugar- le ordenó al desconocido joven quien estaba preparando su réplica, pero cuando vio al oficial sacar una pequeña bolsita que tintineaba por las monedas que llevaba dentro, su réplica desapareció.

Saito le entregó la bolsa. Luego dejó todo lo que él cargaba a un lado, para que el joven lo cargara.

-¿Acaso tú no vienes conmigo?- preguntó Tokio con un ligero tono de sospecha. El Lobo de Mibú se retiró el cigarrillo de la boca y suspiró.

-De aquí en adelante yo no debo ser visto contigo- habló suavemente –Podría ponerte en peligro- _aunque la verdad era que el peligro sería para él si todos en el Aoi-ya se enteraran de que ella era su esposa. _–Usarás el apellido de tu familia, y si quieres verme, puedes mandar un mensaje a la estación de policías, ellos me lo harán llegar. Asegúrate de que sea algo en realidad urgente-

No quería recordar la vez que mandó un mensaje a la estación de policía en Hokkaido, argumentando que estaba sola y necesitaba cariñitos. Estuvo a punto de asesinar a media estación por eso.

No había más por discutir. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y el muchacho se adelantaba con sus cosas.

-¿No asesines a tantos, si?- pidió con dulzura. Su esposo rodó los ojos, dando un leve asentimiento si eso la hacía feliz. Tokio lo besó en la mejilla fugazmente antes de irse. ¿Pedirle a un Lobo de Mibú no asesinar a tantos?...

* * *

Sentado uno frente al otro, sin mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera sonido de sus respiraciones se podía escuchar en el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre los dos. Pero por más que Kenshin había tratado de no decir palabra alguna, las técnicas persuasivas de su Shishou funcionaron mejor. El resultado era que ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, sin poder levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de su maestro. La cual seguramente le gritaría _Baka Deshi._

Llevaban en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Kenshin tratando de encontrar el lado bueno a lo sucedido, aunque fracasando. Y Hiko Seijuro tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para expresar todo lo que pensaba al respecto. Pero eran tantas cosas…

-¡Kenshin no Baka! ¿Cómo pudiste meterte de nuevo en esto? ¡Es un hecho! ¡Mataré a ese antiguo comandante que se supone que estaba muerto, pero que ahora resulta que está vivo y que de nuevo está metiendo ideas en enorme cabeza de mi baka deshi para la guerra! ¡Sobre-mi-cadáver! Si algo le pasara a la tienda favorita de sake…-

-¿Shishou?- el tentativo susurro de su estudiante interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento adecuado. Enfocó su mirada en el pequeño hombre pelirrojo, que ahora parecía tan confundido y perdido como aquél niño que había recogido.

¿Había hecho bien eso, desde un principio?

-Shishou, sé que piensas que estoy cometiendo el mismo error de nuevo…- comenzó inseguro, recibiendo solo un gruñido por parte del otro hombre que tomó su garrafa de sake y le dio un gran trago –Pero todavía no he tomado mi decisión-

-Baka, el que hayas venido a Kyoto significa que tampoco has dicho que no a la propuesta- regañó Hiko –Estás aquí porque ya tomaste la decisión, viniste a mí para entenderla- agregó en tono sombrío.

Kenshin se encogió más en su lugar, pensando eso. ¿Ya había tomado su decisión? Ciertamente no se había negado y ahora estaba en Kyoto, lo único que debía hacer era presentarse dentro de tres días en el lugar de la reunión. Su Shishou siempre tenía la razón, pero esta vez no ayudaba en nada.

-¿No piensas contradecirme?- rompió Hiko –Ten la decencia de responder a mis afirmaciones, ¿Qué crees que será diferente ésta vez? ¿Esperas solo volver a ser un Hitokiri y asesinar de nuevo?-

-¡Claro que no, Shishou!- replicó Kenshin ofendido por la idea –Tengo una promesa- aseguró -…años atrás le prometí a alguien que no volvería a matar, eso no. Y no pienso romper esa promesa, así vuelva blandir mi espada por una causa mayor…- tomó la sakabatou que estaba a su lado. Observándola por un largo rato.

Hiko no pasó desapercibida la emoción en el tono de voz de su deshi. La decisión que era palpable _–Baka, siempre quieres salvar al mundo tú solo…-_

-Y dime, Kenshin ¿Cómo podrás hacerlo con una sakabatou? Cualquier oponente no dudará en matarte- había seriedad en su voz. Quería ver si su aprendiz había considerado todos los posibles contratiempos a su casi-decisión. El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Ese será mi problema- contestó –He usado una por años, no debería ser un inconveniente, eso no-

-Por lo que me dijiste, estas no serán simples peleas callejeras, Kenshin- regañó Hiko –Esa espada no te será de mucha ayuda si…-

-Pude derrotar a Makoto Shishio con ésta espada- interrumpió el pequeño hombre antes de que su maestro siguiera dándole puntos negativos. Suspiró –Confío en eso-

Con la mano, Hiko masajeó su sien izquierda_ -¿Kami, por qué tengo que lidiar con esto?- _Le dio otro trago a su garrafa de sake que ya estaba casi vacía todavía sin despegar la mirada de su deshi.

Todo iba a empezar de nuevo. Lo admitiera o no. Quizás sería parecido a la última vez, pero esta vez su baka deshi había sido más inteligente y no había venido a tratar de convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era bueno y por un bien mayor. Esta vez, había venido a pedir su consejo –aunque había estado a punto arrepentirse- pero había ido hacia él. Todavía con esa tonta idea de tener su aprobación.

Nunca lo admitiría frente a Kenshin, pero sentía cierto orgullo por eso. Que todavía lo tomara en cuenta.

Pero al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento que de alguna forma, esto no terminaría bien. Algo tan grande como una nueva revolución no se podría mantener por mucho tiempo en las sombras, aunque lo intentaran con todos sus esfuerzos. Y cuando todo saliera a la luz…

-¿Qué piensa la chica Kamiya sobre esto?- cuestionó suavemente. Aún así, pudo ver como algo se oscureció dentro de los ojos del pelirrojo. Un dolor que trataba de esconder en el fondo de su ser, pero que era tan delicado que podía ser traído a la superficie con un solo pensamiento.

-Como lo sospechaba…-

-Ella…no… lo sabe, Shishou- respondió finalmente. Sus manos hechas puños sobre su hakama –Y preferiría que se quedara así-

Hiko enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

-A pesar de su cara, ella no es tonta, Kenshin. Tarde o temprano lo notará- el rurouni trató de ignorar ese hecho -¿Piensas arriesgar la poca paz que ganaste en 11 años, por una nueva e inútil lucha?... _Baka- _agregó al final en un susurró ahogado por el sake.

-Y si me quedo sin hacer nada, nadie vivirá en paz- argumentó el pequeño hombre de inmediato.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

-_Esto va para largo…- _pensó Seijuro Hiko, acercando una nueva garrafa de sake.

* * *

El pequeño letrero que se acababa de poner fuera del Aoi-ya estaba dando resultados demasiado rápido. Al parecer la ciudad se estaba quedando corta frente a la demanda de lugares para pasar la noche.

-¡Ah, esto será un gran negocio!- exclamó Misao emocionada al ver a tanta gente entrar y salir del restaurante. Claro que con eso, necesitaría de más ayuda por algunos días.

Kaoru de inmediato se había propuesto a ayudar –para desgracia de Yahiko, también lo había arrastrado a él-. La joven maestra se sentía más cómoda si estaba ayudando en algo mientras estuvieran ahí. No que solo durmieran y comieran gratis.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TENGO QUE USAR ÉSTE DELANTAL?- exclamó el joven cuando Kaoru le llevaba su uniforme de mesero. A la fuerza lo habían hecho usar ese lindo delantal rosa.

Y ahora caminaba entre las mesas, llevando las órdenes de todas las personas. Sonrojándose ante las risas de las mujeres –y de las jóvenes- que lo encontraban objeto de miradas risueñas. Agradecía a Kami que Tsubame no estuviera ahí para ver su vergüenza.

-Tranquilo Yahiko- confortó la joven ninja –Solo usarás ese delantal hasta que consigamos uno blanco-

-¡YO NO QUIERO USAR NINGÚN DELANTAL!- explotó en la cocina del Aoi-ya.

Todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar eso en el restaurante, rieron.

* * *

¿Por qué si el clima había estado tan bien, tenía que nublarse ahora? Pensaba que sus pensamientos no podían estar más turbios, que era algo imposible. Pero de alguna forma, las nubes lograban hacer que su estado de ánimo se viera más oscuro. _Tal vez lo merecía…_

Quizás era una señal para no seguir su camino. Algo que le decía que no debía ir ahí, que no tenía derecho de pedirle ayuda ¿Pero quién más lo podría comprender, mejor que ella? Había visto con sus ojos oscuros, lo que él había sido cuando su nombre infundía miedo en las almas de los más valientes. Sin importar bando.

Pero tras unos momentos de indecisión, comprendió que la lluvia que se acercaba solo decía que su camino no sería fácil. Que él decidiría si parar, o continuar. En años pasados, quizás habría negado una visita a ese lugar. Sin embargo ahora necesitaba de su presencia, aunque fuera solo un recuerdo de su mente.

Necesitaba estar cerca de Tomoe, aunque solo fuera lo un día había sido.

Se arrodilló frente a su tumba.

El viento comenzó a soplar con un poco más de fuerza, removiendo unos pétalos muertos de la tumba de su esposa. Solo atinó a llevarse una mano a su mejilla marcada, como solía hacerlo cada vez que la recordaba.

-_Tomoe… ¿Qué debo hacer?- _preguntó en voz baja a la piedra frente a él.

Aunque sabía que no había palabras que pudieran responder a su súplica, se quedó ahí. Esperando a tomar una decisión definitiva, orientado por la presencia de ella.

_-¿Debo volver?-_ preguntó de nuevo _-¿Debo volver a ser Battousai, para proteger ésta era?-_

Ya no sería para destruir una vieja era, eso era seguro. Pero nadie aseguraba que fuera más fácil.

_-¿Vale la pena?-_

Todas las personas que ahora vivían en paz por su alma condenada en el Bakumatsu. Todas las personas que ahora conocía, los amigos que había hecho en el camino. Los que contaban con él silenciosamente.

_-¿Podré hacerlo?-_

Regresar a sus viejos hábitos –no a todos, claro- pero a la mayoría de ellos, sin perderse en la locura. Temía terminar siendo un mayor peligro para el gobierno Meiji ¿Y que luego le pasara lo que a Shishio?

_-¿Podré mantener mi promesa… anata?- _

Esa sin duda, era la pregunta más difícil.

Se escuchó un rugido que amenazó con partir el cielo en dos, pero solo trajo la lluvia. Una densa lluvia que comenzó a azotar todo Kyoto por igual, sin piedad alguna. Grandes gotas caían libres al suelo, erosionando la tierra. Limpiando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejando solo un rastro de agua cristalina, corriendo por una leve inclinación.

Él estaba ahí, sin sombrilla, eso no importaba. Su gi completamente empapado, tampoco importaba. Las gotas que recorrían su cara, tratando de limpiar sangre no visible, eran ignoradas completamente.

Simplemente miraba la tumba, esperando que se marcara en ella una respuesta. O que con la lluvia, cayera del cielo una sencilla palabra. Sin embargo no pasaba nada.

_-¿Aprobarás mi decisión, sea cual sea? Creo que la sabes. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú…-_ corrió un empapado mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja _–Y sin embargo sigo esperando tu aprobación…-_

Era un gesto inútil el seguir sentado ahí, lo sabía. A pesar de pescar un resfriado, no obtendría nada más. Pero Tomoe siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle saber lo que pensaba, sin necesidad de palabras.

_-Cuando podía ver tu rostro…-_

Se detuvo. A pesar de la humedad y el olor de la tierra mojada, había algo más en el ambiente.

Algo que desenterró viejos sentimientos de culpa y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. El olor a cerezo blanco y al mismo tiempo, paró la taladrante lluvia sobre su cabeza. Solo sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces, mirando confundido a su alrededor.

¿Por qué llovía en todos lados, excepto sobre su cabeza…?

-Shishou…- susurró sorprendido. Al mirar sobre su hombro, se topó con la figura del alto espadachín a su espalda.

Hiko Seijuro no se movió, solo continuó mirando hacia abajo a su deshi, aparentando cierta indiferencia en su mirada. Aunque el hecho de que estuviera ahí, dejara claro que no era indiferencia lo que en realidad sentía. Si no una preocupación muy bien disfrazada. Kenshin lo sabía, Hiko lo sabía. Pero ninguno de los dos tocaría el tema.

Fue cuando Kenshin salió de la sorpresa inicial, que bajo un poco la vista. Había algo doblado en uno de los brazos de su maestro, más preciso, en el brazo izquierdo, porque con el derecho sostenía la sombrilla que los refugiaba de la lluvia. La curiosidad lo llamó, inspeccionando más de cerca aquél objeto. Era algo de tela, color morado.

_¿Morado? _Seguía habiendo algo que impedía que el pelirrojo lo dejara de ver. Su maestro sonrió muy levemente, su baka deshi se estaba acercando a la conclusión.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo perdió el interés después de unos segundos. Las gotas que seguían escurriendo frente a sus ojos desde su empapado cabello, no lo dejaban ver bien. Sin mencionar lo confusa que estaba su mente sobre su decisión y la presencia de su Shishou, para andar pensando en algo tan insignificante como un chal morado…

La habilidad de respirar de pronto se vio incapacitada. Sus ojos se agrandaron con un gran sentimiento

-_¿Un chal morado?...- _parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo –_El olor a cerezo blanco…- _no era un delirio de su mente, no se lo había imaginado –_El chal morado de Tomoe…-_

A pesar de estar sorprendió, ninguna pregunta se formó en su cabeza. Creyó que los recuerdos lo llenarían uno a uno y ese sería su último paso a la locura. Pero al contrario de todo, sintió una inmensa tranquilidad y un calor envolvente.

Ahora sí volvían los recuerdos, los motivos por los que había tomado su espada, por los que había desobedecido a su Shishou. Las razones por las que se había condenado él solo a esa vida, de asesino de las sombras –_Proteger al inocente-. _La razón por la cual le había hecho esa promesa a Tomoe.

Ella lo había protegido, ella lo había vuelto al camino correcto que no conducía a la segura perdición.

Y se juró que su sacrificio nunca sería en vano. Que mientras siguiera vivo, protegería a todo el que pudiera sin matar.

-_Participar en este nuevo problema es algo que debo hacer ¿Cierto?- _sonrió para sí mismo. Una vez más lo había ayudado a salir del problema, sin conducirlo a la demencia.

Hiko no podía estar muy contento por esa decisión. Sabía que su baka deshi se metería en más problemas de los que él mismo resolvería, la experiencia pasada se lo decía. Pero debía concederle un punto, ya no era el niño 14 que había dejado su montaña, para introducirme a un mundo oscuro y violento, sin ningún conocimiento o armas a su favor, más que su destreza con la katana. Ahora sabía lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer. Conocía sus límites, a sus contrincantes. Y tenía un motivo más sólido por el cual luchar, no solo por el inocente. No, ahora lo hacía por un grupo un poco más reducido, que lo ayudarían a salir del pozo más profundo.

Le entregó a su deshi el chal morado. De inmediato se leyó la pregunta en los ojos de Kenshin.

-Cuando escuché que Hitokiri Battousai había desaparecido en Toba-Fushimi, algo me guió al lugar donde te encontré por primera vez. Al lugar donde te tomé por mi baka deshi- el maestro de las espadas miró hipnotizado la lluvia. Pensando en aquél momento –Y encontré esto- señaló –Colgando de una cruz, detrás de tres rocas-

El pequeño hombre pelirrojo sonrió agradecido. Quizás su maestro sí lo sabía, pero no se podía imaginar cuánto le hubiera hecho falta ese chal, para mantener su promesa en pié, ante cualquier adversidad.

Hiko Seijuro se preparó para irse. Él ya había hecho su parte, todo lo demás quedaba en manos de Kenshin.

-Suerte, baka- murmuró

* * *

¿A dónde iba? El día había llegado, la hora se acercaba. Una excusa y se pudo deshacer de preguntas innecesarias por su larga desaparición de ahora en adelante. Las calles de Kyoto en sí se veían más desiertas que en las últimas horas. Eso significaba que todos estarían reunidos, en un punto o en otro. Deseaba fervientemente que fuera en su mismo bando.

Recordar tus motivos.

No olvidarlos nunca.

Y pelear por el que te necesitara.

* * *

_Holaaa! -any se esconde debajo de la mesa- !GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO! In english o en español. You´re welcome to review as long as you want! Todo tipo de reviews, menos los asesinos -bueno, quizás- son bienvenidos! :D_

_Próximo capítulo: Sabremos quiénes volvieron, de qué lado. Grandes reencuentros! Ushiro, Kenshin, Sanosuke, 6 miembros del Shinsengumi y más!_

_Regalo la wakisashi de Battousai -réplica- a todos los que dejen review :D_

_any_


	4. Viejos Tiempos

_¿A dónde iba? El día había llegado, la hora se acercaba. Una excusa y se pudo deshacer de preguntas innecesarias por su larga desaparición de ahora en adelante. Las calles de Kyoto en sí se veían más desiertas que en las últimas horas. Eso significaba que todos estarían reunidos, en un punto o en otro. Deseaba fervientemente que fuera en su mismo bando._

_Recordar tus motivos._

_No olvidarlos nunca._

_Y pelear por el que te necesitara._

…**Viejos tiempos…**

Había una entrada secreta, una que nadie conocía –eso era obvio-. Pero solo ahora estaba siendo utilizada con fines de importancia para el gobierno Meiji. Debían ser discretos a la hora de llegar, dar su nombre y ser dirigidos hacia donde se les dijera. Había mucho que hacer, era temprano y sería un día demasiado largo.

Entre ellos mismos cuidaban que esa zona no se viera muy poblada. De uno en uno se acercaban y entraban rápidamente. Segundos después, otro lo seguía y así sucesivamente. 50 hombres a lado de una pared que no se debería de abrir se vería extraño, más porque no era siquiera hora de comer. Muchos de ellos esperaban que tuvieran comida allí dentro, o la causa del gobierno tendría que esperar.

Así que continuaban llegando según lo planeado, en la hora y el día. La lista que tenían los encargados de la entrada era marcada por cada hombre que llegaba. Aunque los jóvenes policías no sabían si sentirse aliviados de tener tantas manos a la causa, o aterrados de lo que esas caras decían. Muchos podían haber dejado atrás esa vida, pero las cicatrices simplemente no se desvanecerían, al igual que sus miradas. Este era un tema serio, se requería seriedad, y eso estaban demostrando.

En el Bakumatsu quizás eran mucho más jóvenes, en igual proporción eran más tontos y menos experimentados. Tantos años de peleas día a día los habían cambiado. 11 años en Meiji los habían moldeado. Sin dudad el gobierno sabía lo que quería y ellos también. Una paz interminable para sus familias. Ellos no merecían ver lo que era el Bakumatsu, y los que lo habían vivido, volver a sentirlo.

Por eso estaban ahí ¿Cierto?

Por fortuna, no había tenido que parar a preguntarle a nadie. Claro, que no es que hubiera podido en ese caso, solo de decirle a alguien:_ -Hey, ¿Sabes dónde está la entrada secreta al Palacio Imperial?-_ Definitivamente no era algo que se pudiera hacer. Por fortuna solo tuvo que seguir a un conocido.

Al pasar de la puerta, lo recibió una escolta de policías. Uno se acercó con una especie de lista en la mano.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó

-Sagara Sanosuke- contestó el alto luchador con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. El joven policía agrandó los ojos y se inclinó levemente.

-Sagara-sensei, gracias por asistir hoy- comenzó en un tono respetuoso –Por favor, si sería tan amable de seguir a mi compañero hasta su habitación, para que se pueda poner cómodo en lo que se requiere de su presencia-

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó Sano de inmediato –_Me podría acostumbrar a esto…- _pensó mientras seguía a otro joven policía. Aunque vaya, no podía decir que él fuera alguien de experiencia.

Excepto por todo lo que vivió en el Sekihoutai, su experiencia en batallas junto a Kenshin entre otras diversas cosas, no era más que ellos. A decir verdad, apostaba a que el joven que iba delante de él, incluso tenía más edad.

Al entrar al palacio, no pudo dejar de notar la forma en la que estaba todo construido. Era realmente hermoso y fino. No por nada había sido el palacio del emperador hacía algunos años atrás. Todo en el lugar era exquisito y costoso, muy costoso. Se preguntaba cómo le pagaría el gobierno Meiji por sus servicios en este nuevo problema, ¿Este castillo quizás? No era mucho lujo para él.

Pero tanto paisaje se veía perdido entre los grupos de hombres que transitaban sus pasillos. Todos ellos iban en una dirección, Sano se preguntaba por qué ellos resolverían sus asuntos primero. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el policía que lo guiaba se había detenido frente a una habitación. El joven hombre corrió el shoji, comenzando con una pequeña explicación de la situación.

-Sagara-san, Katsura-sensei espera que esta habitación sea de su agrado mientras espera el momento oportuno para su reunión con él- se hizo a un lado para dejar al luchador pasar –En unos momentos vendrá alguien a traerle un poco de comida y sake, al igual que ropas limpias-

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Sanosuke –_¿Tan mal me veo?- _pensó mientras se miraba. El joven policía, espantado de haber ofendido al luchador, de inmediato se corrigió.

-Son órdenes de Katsura-sensei que se las entreguemos. Es… el uniforme- después de una leve reverencia y de despedirse, el hombre se fue, cerrando el shoji tras de sí, dejando a Sano pensativo.

-_¿Uniforme?- _se rascó la cabeza cuando ese terrible pensamiento de él con el uniforme del Shinsengumi volvió a su mente -¡Kami, que no sea eso!- rogó.

Aunque no le importaría realmente si los mandaban de rosa a cumplir con sus órdenes –Kenshin lo hacía todo el tiempo-, pero su verdadero motivo era otro. Tantos años había buscado una forma de vengar al capitán Sagara, de limpiar el nombre del Sekihoutai y lo había hecho mal. Él y Katsu casi se hacen que esas cosas que se decían, se volvieran realidad.

Todo por ir en el camino incorrecto ¿Y ahora? Tenía una gran oportunidad en sus manos de hacerlo todo de una buena forma y honestamente. No tratando de hacer explotar Tokyo.

Suspiró, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Bueno, desde que había llegado, podía ver a todo tipo de personas pasar. La mayoría obviamente, habían sido Ishin. Pero eso no quitaba de su mente, las diversas posibilidades de que podrían aparecer ciertos rostros conocidos. Claro, además del inútil del luchador que ya había llegado. Desde lejos lo había visto y prefirió no toparse con él. No era el momento de pelear. Sin embargo, aquellos que de verdad eran de importancia no aparecían. Quizás deseaban mantener en suspenso el ambiente de todos en el palacio.

Ciertamente no sabría quiénes vendrían, pero era interesante estar adivinando. Desde que no había nada qué hacer en su habitación, exceptuando solo mirar su nuevo uniforme. Claro que nunca había entendido a la perfección por qué el Haori del Shinsengumi debía ser azul claro, cuando en la noche o en el día eran muy notables. Agradecía la atención de que se conservara el uniforme, pero más aún al cambio de colores. El azul pasó a ser uno más oscuro como la noche y los zigzags en las mangas conservarían su blanco.

Una leve sonrisa se esparció en el rostro de Saito Hajime ¿Quién más vestiría ese uniforme?

* * *

No era que Katsura Kogoro no estuviera satisfecho con la cantidad de hombres que estaban respondiendo al llamado. No, lo que sería importante de revisar era su capacidad de enfrentar esta nueva situación después de largo tiempo de tranquilidad –Quizás no tan largo- pero 10 años era una cantidad considerable para cambiar el alma de un hombre.

-_¿O no, Himura?- _pensó con una leve sonrisa,

Él sería el primero en hablar con los viejos peleadores del Bakumatsu. Esperaba que lo de viejos no fuera muy en serio, él solo lo pensaba como una forma de expresar la palabra _"experimentados" _eso era. Ya lo sabría. En verdad, sabía que su reunión con ellos tendría muchas preguntas, eso se podía dar por seguro. Tanto de él, como de ellos.

No de la noche a la mañana, decides llamar a viejos compatriotas para que vuelvan a pelear a tu lado. Quizás poco después de la restauración, podría haberlo hecho sin problema y no tendría duda alguna de sus motivos. Pero ahora la mayoría de ellos tenían familias, hijos, esposas. Esos no eran hombres que estuvieran dispuestos a morir tan fácilmente, y menos por una causa insignificante.

Eso les había faltado durante el Bakumatsu.

Un hombre se acercó a Katsura con una lista en las manos. Se las entregó y de inmediato leyó por encima ciertos nombres que le eran de interés. Luego iba al final, viendo si los nombres tenía una pequeña marca. Una marca que significar mucho para el gobierno y para todos aquellos que habían puesto su confianza en ellos.

Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por la cabeza una vez que terminó de leer las listas. Le esperaba un duro día que apenas comenzaba.

Así se adentró al gran salón del palacio. Ya lo esperaban.

* * *

¿Era tan difícil aparentar ser lo que era antes? Cuando vio su uniforme ahí, supo que Katsura-san podía haberlo puesto ahí personalmente y con una sola intención. Claro que no tenía que adivinarlo, había una nota encima del gi azul oscuro después de todo. Solo esperaba que estos cambios no se dieran tan rápido que no pudiera alcanzarlos. No quería verse en un dilema, no quería en realidad _volver _a ser lo que era.

La idea de llevar todo con calma y serenidad se había esfumado ya, y solo había entrado a su habitación.

_Himura._

_Me alegro de que hayas aceptado volver a blandir tu espada por nuestra causa. Sé que esto es muy rápido para ti y que este es uno de los pasos que evitarías, pero tengo planeado hacer cualquier tipo de presentaciones este día. Es importante para los hombres saber quiénes los dirigirán de ahora en adelante. Los rumores de que Hitokiri Battousai está de regreso se han esparcido entre ellos, muchos vinieron por esa seguridad. _

_Es un gran favor el que te pido, Himura. Pero recuerda que las apariencias pueden engañar. Para bien, o para mal._

_Kogoro Katsura_

Su antiguo comandante –corrección- de nuevo comandante, ya lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared de nuevo. Bueno, ni siquiera había esperado verse cara a cara para empezar con este tipo de jugadas rápidas y certeras –muy típico de su comandante-, hasta parecía que lo había estado esperando.

_¿Él era tan predecible, o Katsura había hecho una apuesta riesgosa?_

La respuesta era la misma, él estaba ahí.

Leyó la nota de su comandante 3 veces más, todo parecía una pesadilla muy real. Quizás por el hecho de que sí era real, pero quería terminar de convencerse, para poder mantener firme su promesa.

Tomó del tatami cierto chal morado. Sintiéndolo en sus manos, una vez más, como lo había usado los últimos días para mantener al demonio de Kyoto encerrado en lo más profundo de su mente. El solo sentirlo le hacía recordar por quiénes estaba haciendo eso, sus verdaderos motivos. Cuando todo se veía alejado de la realidad. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Miró de reojo el uniforme a su lado. La mirada violácea se fue oscureciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que era un azul oscuro.

* * *

Katsura suspiró aliviado. A pesar de la cantidad de preguntas que tuvo que contestar, sentía que había liberado parte de la tensión que se había apoderado de él durante los últimos meses. Desde que había empezado todo el problema, no había tenido ningún día tranquilo, pensando. Pero ahora que sabía quiénes y lo apoyaban y por qué, se sentía confiado de que podrían hacerle frente a lo que viniera.

Pero esa confianza solo podía traducirse como el equilibrio de la balanza. Ahora tenía hombres que pelearían de nuevo por su causa, por lo menos no estaba solo. La forma en la que se desarrollaran los siguientes acontecimientos, la continuación de la línea de la historia, sería un tema muy diferente. Aquellos que lucharan mejor por su causa ganarían, aquellos que tuvieran el motivo más grande. Sabía que contaba con hombres de habilidades y experiencia, desde el principio. Sin embargo todos esos hombres, peleaban ahora más por sus familias que por un ideal para el futuro.

Pelearían por el presente, por lo que hoy tenían.

Sabía que habría bajas, eso era inevitable. Era el pensamiento oscuro que lo golpeaba todas las noches y no lo dejaba dormir. Él sería el responsable de la muerte de un esposo o de un padre. Solo sobre él caería la responsabilidad, pues había mandado a llamarlos y ellos habían aceptado.

_¿Valía la pena morir por eso?_ La respuesta era que sí. Lo sabía ahora de primera mano…

-¿Todo salió bien?-

El hombre dio un pequeño asentimiento, luego miró a los ojos a su esposa.

-Perfecto-

Ikumatsu le sonrió. Una de sus sonrisas bastaba para alejar un poco las preocupaciones que solían acapararlo.

Hacía años que se preguntaba si eso es lo que había pasado entre su mejor Hitokiri y Tomoe. Si a Kenshin le había bastado solo su presencia para volver a la realidad y no perderse en el mundo de la locura. A él en lo personal le había ayudado mucho. Pero ahora que Tomoe no estaba, que era solo un lejano recuerdo ¿Podría seguir?

* * *

Sanosuke se miró a sí mismo con nostalgia, mucha nostalgia. Pasó sus manos por la fina tela de su uniforme, y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en los que había deseado tanto poder parecerse a aquél hombre. Estaba nervioso. Eso no solo era simple tela que podía distinguirlo de entre los demás, era mucho más. Se preguntaba si Katsura Kogoro sabía la importancia que tenía para él ese uniforme, quizás sí o simplemente lo había encontrado conveniente para la situación.

Como sea él se encontraba agradecido de poder demostrar que era digno de llevarlo, que era digno de llamarse un miembro del Sekihoutai y que ahora representaba a sus antiguos camaradas en una nueva batalla. En donde aprovecharía para limpiar sus nombres y volver a revivir sus recuerdos como lo que eran, unos héroes.

Haría que el capitán Sagara se sintiera orgulloso…

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿Cierto?- Sano brincó con la recién llegada voz y se giró algo confundido –Yo todavía tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras perdido y no llegaras-

Saito Hajime pasó de largo al luchador que contenía sus deseos de irse sobre él y empezar esa lucha que seguían teniendo pendiente. Pero se contuvo, un capitán no debía actuar así. Aunque el que lo provocara fuera un bastardo, fumador y pretencioso. _–Kami, ayúdame a aparentar que no me importa-_

El lobo rió y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, observando la esforzada tranquilidad del otro. Mientras esperaba una respuesta que seguro vendría en poco tiempo, observó su uniforme.

-El Sekihoutai…- susurró pensativo. Los recordaba.

Sanosuke paró de inmediato todas las respuestas venenosas que se le venían a la mente cuando escuchó a Saito. El hombre estaba observando su uniforme de una manera que hizo al luchador sentirse incómodo. Al final, la máscara de indiferencia del lobo volvió a su lugar, preocupándose de nuevo por su cigarrillo. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Sano.

Si había estado esperando algo bueno de ese hombre, había sido muy iluso.

El shoji de la habitación volvió a abrirse y entró con completa tranquilidad un shinobi vistiendo de azul oscuro.

-Aoshi…- musitó Sanosuke al verlo pasar frente a él. El ninja inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo. –_Así que… ¿Este era el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu en Edo?- _sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, debía admitir que se veía muy diferente a como lo conocía. Al Aoshi que todos decían tenían de vuelta, al que no pasaba la mayoría del día sumido en un mutismo interminable.

Todo eso era parte de la responsabilidad que habían aceptado.

El luchador comenzó a reír avergonzadamente para él mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había notado el uniforme de Saito. Observó con detenimiento. El que alguna vez había sido un Haori azul celeste con zigzags blancos, seguía intacto a excepción del tono del azul. La verdad nunca se había imaginado a Saito con el uniforme del Shinsengumi -y con cabello largo, según Kenshin- pero esto era cercano a como el lobo se había visto en el Bakumatsu. Su cabello corto no hacía mucha diferencia, pero su mirada asesina resaltaba aún más llevando eso puesto.

Esto iba muy en serio.

Los tres guardaron sus pensamientos para ellos mismos al verse ahí. No era algo que vieras todos los días, no era algo qué celebrar.

* * *

A pesar de que los pasillos estaban solos, se sentía observado. O quizás solo era un truco de su mente, un viejo hábito que había vuelto a la superficie al llevar puesto eso. En el Bakumatsu siempre era observado, sus peculiares rasgos siempre sobresalían. Ahora en Meiji no era algo que no pasara, pero a diferencia de los viejos tiempos, en ésta era no lo observaban para tratar de asesinarlo, o por miedo a él.

Quizás el miedo era una de las cosas que prevalecía, pero la apariencia del rurouni siempre hacía que después de unos días, la gente se acostumbrara a tenerlo a su alrededor. Que solo lo vieran pasar y eso era todo. Pero él ya no parecía un simple rurouni.

Su viejo hakama se había quedado en su habitación, al igual que su gi fucsia.

Había atado su hakama con extrema lentitud, pensando, recordando. Había vestido la parte superior de su cuerpo con el gi azul oscuro. Tomó un peine y desenredó los nudos en su cabello con gran ceremonia, eso fue lo que quizás tomó más tiempo. Pero al final, el resultado era una cascada de cabellos rojos que empezaban en una coleta alta y ordenada, terminando a la mitad de su espalda. No tan largo como Battousai lo habría tenido durante el Bakumatsu, pero sí lo suficiente para parecerse más y más a ese temido recuerdo. También se puso los protectores del brazo, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que enfrentaría.

Había suspirado al mirarse en el espejo. Pero de inmediato había tomado la sakabatou, deslizándola en el himo de la hakama lo cual le trajo un poco de calma. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para todo el día.

En el rincón de la habitación había un juego de dos espadas. Ni siquiera se había acercado a inspeccionarlas. Él ya tenía una y era la que usaba, en cuanto a la wakizashi, solo sería una mortal tentación en su cadera. No se lo permitiría, no sabía cómo enfrentar esa situación todavía. Aunque su Shishou se lo hubiera advertido, sabía que resolvería ese problema cuando llegara a él.

Había dejado su habitación. Los pasillos desiertos. Aún así se sentía vigilado, esperado.

* * *

-¿Ya?- preguntó

-No- contestó por enésima vez, se llevó la pipa la boca.

-¿Ya?- continuó en menos de 3 segundos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperado. De eso eran resultado sus arrugas.

Continuar dándole negativas solo traería más preguntas, diez años lo habían informado.

-¿Yaaa?-

No lo podía golpear, no podía amenazarlo. Siempre lograba lo que quería, con esos ojos, con ese tono de voz. Difícilmente había cambiado en algo, quizás unas pocas líneas en su cara pero no muy visibles. Era increíble, y él lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo. Las cosas no eran tan diferentes de la última vez, a excepción de los cuidados que tomaba ahora.

-¡¿Ya?- era molesto. Si no, no sería él. No había encontrado forma humana posible para sacarlo del asunto, aún cuando conocía todos sus trucos y mañas. Suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien, vamos- apenas pudo terminar la oración con la figura salió de la habitación causando que las cosas alrededor temblaran. Con esfuerzos sobre humanos lo alcanzó a detener jalándolo de su largo cabello.

-¡Ouch! ¡Que rudo!- reclamó asegurándose de tener su cabeza completamente cubierta de cabello.

-Ponte el uniforme- ordenó. No quería que nadie más lo confundiera con su…

-¡No! ¡Es incómodo, después de la reunión!- sin darle más tiempo de reñirle, volvió a salir de la habitación agitando las manos hacia arriba, emocionado.

Suspiró de nuevo –eso ya era un hábito-. A su desaparecido acompañante, siempre le había gustado usar una yukata blanca.

* * *

-Esto es tardado- musitó Sanosuke con una mano en la barbilla. Aoshi no hablaba, Saito fumaba y él esperaba que lo verdaderamente interesante comenzara.

Siendo sincero, él esperaba que Kenshin se presentara. Aunque conocía los problemas que eso conllevaría, el rurouni nunca había negado un llamado de auxilio. No se había podido resistir al enfrentamiento contra Shishio, de alguna manera había sido su deber. Pero ahora, esto era más grande que un grupo organizado de los mejores espadachines de Japón. Esta era una pelea en cierto sentido, diferente.

Escuchó el shoji abrirse, siguió mirando la pared pensando que al fin Katsura Kogoro se hacía presente. Pero el silencio que siguió al recién llegado era pesado, aplastante. Vio una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Saito, Aoshi se miró un poco sorprendido antes de volver a poner en su lugar la máscara impasible. Hasta que levantó la vista, pudo interpretar sus gestos.

-Kenshin…- apenas lo había susurrado. La imagen lo había dejado sin aire en los pulmones y de un momento a otro sintió que estaba frente a un desconocido. Ese no era el rurouni de cara amable que había conocido, el hombre que pregonaba que la muerte y la violencia no eran la solución.

Sintió la necesidad de ver comprobar que lo que llevaba colgando de su cadera era una sakabatou. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, le concedía a Saito que el hombre pelirrojo que intentaba aparentar en Meiji ser un vagabundo, no era ni la sombra de lo que Hitokiri Battousai había sido en sus días más oscuros.

Estaba agradecido, pero esperaba que este cambio tan radical solo fuera por apariencias. Que en el interior siguiera siendo el despistado rurouni que disfrutaba de jugar con los niños y que lavaba la ropa en un dojo de Tokyo.

_-Oh Kaoru lo mataría…-_

-Sabía que vendrías- habló el luchador con una sonrisa en el rostro. Veía lo tenso que se encontraba su amigo, sus ojos violetas ya se habían oscurecido. Él lo ayudaría, mientras pudiera. Era una promesa.

Kenshin dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y logró formar una leve sonrisa.

_En el Bakumatsu, Hitokiri Battousai quizás no son sonreía. _Pero esto era Meiji y eso era una buena señal.

Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio. Saito mirando constantemente a su antiguo rival. Era aceptable, era muy parecido al Hitokiri que había conocido alguna vez, pero era al mismo tiempo misterioso. No había muchas diferencias, solo la edad y quizás unas marcas en su rostro. Pero sus rasgos más distintivos y temidos seguían presentes con la misma fuerza de antes. Cabello rojo y una feroz cicatriz en forma de "X" en la mejilla izquierda, lo último que muchos habían visto.

La pesadilla del Shogunado.

Sano se acercó a Kenshin y le susurró al oído:

-Creo que Saito quiere asesinarte- comentó medio en broma, medio serio.

El pelirrojo rió tontamente ante eso, pero el luchador se imaginaba al Lobo de Mibu con su nuevo Haori azul oscuro, corriendo detrás de la nueva versión de Battousai. Ambos dando vueltas en un círculo. Hasta que él aparecía en la escena y golpeaba a Saito Hajime en medio de los ojos, salvando a Kenshin y reclamando su victoria absoluta.

Claro que todo eso solo pasaba por su mente.

Kenshin ignoró la mirada de Saito, continuando en la espera. Había agradecido el no toparse con nadie en su camino, pero los primeros en volver a ver a _Battousai _no habían hecho comentario alguno. Porque lo conocían, porque de cierta forma daban a entender lo que pensaban sin necesidad de palabras. Por lo menos aquellos que habían formado parte del Bakumatsu de una forma activa.

Apretó su mano en la vaina de su espada, este primer paso había sido difícil.

* * *

Katsura se había entretenido con preguntas un poco reveladoras. Los hombres ya estaban impacientes por saber quiénes los dirigirían en esta nueva odisea y él por el momento no podía decir nada. No hasta saber exactamente, quiénes se habían presentado. Tenía que verlos frente a frente, asegurarse realmente que estuvieran ahí a favor de su causa, a favor de mantener la paz en la era Meiji, en Japón.

Había rodeado las preguntas con más preguntas, pero ahora solo tenía una meta y era organizar a los hombres. Apresuró su paso por el pasillo, el shoji de la habitación se le hacía inalcanzable. Al fin llegó y respiró profundamente antes de abrirlo. _Aquí empezaba la segunda parte._

4 pares de ojos lo miraron, sintió la tensión del ambiente ahí dentro. Con un leve asentimiento saludó a los 4 hombres y se apresuró a tomar su lugar frente a ellos. Sus hombros tensos cayeron un poco por el alivio y se permitió dar un pequeño suspiro.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar-

Paseó su vista de uno a otro, observando detenidamente. La primera vez que los había reunido creyó que había sido algo desacertado el reunir a 4 bandos distintos –y a la vez iguales- del Bakumatsu. La escena que le había dado la bienvenida aquella vez: _Hitokiri Battousai deteniendo a un miembro del Sekihoutai para que no le haga daño a Saito Hajime, mientras el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu observa tan pacíficamente. _Ahora sí podía verlo de esa manera.

Agradeció con la mirada la presencia de Aoshi, Saito y Sanosuke, pero al final quien había sido su mejor Hitokiri lo estaba evitando. Su mirada estaba en cualquier cosa menos en él y evitaba el mínimo contacto de ser posible. _-¿Temía ya, de los fantasmas del pasado?- _Por lo que había investigado de Kenshin, el hombre tenía una vida pacífica ayudando a los demás y vagando de un lado a otro. Por lo menos hasta que llegó a Tokio y se estableció en el dojo Kamiya. Algo lo había atado a ese lugar, esperaba saber qué era algún día puesto que quizás lo necesitaría en un futuro o muy lejano.

El sonido del shoji interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dos personas más habían llegado.

-¡SAITOU-SAN!- fue lo primero que se escuchó. Un grito emocionado por el reencuentro de dos viejos compañeros, que obviamente no se veían desde hacía largo tiempo. El hombre saludaba efusivamente desde la entrada.

-Okita-kun- inclinó la cabeza el hombre, notando por primera vez a la rezagada persona detrás del ex-capitán de la primera tropa del Shinsengumi.

-¡Hijikata-san!- el siempre sonriente hombre jaló al que se había quedado en el marco de la entrada, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Hijikata estrechó la mirada por la rudeza de Souji pero no dijo nada, no estaban solos después de todo.

Había variedad de bandos en el lugar. Un espía, dos Ishin y un antiguo compañero. Inclinó la cabeza saludando a Saito, pero a los demás no creía conocerlos. Al notar la confusión, Katsura de inmediato se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones.

-Hijikata-san, Okita-san. Gracias por asistir- ambos asintieron –Permítanme presentarles a Shinomori Aoshi, antiguo okashira del Oniwabanshu, liderándolos en Edo- el ninja se inclinó levemente –Sagara Sanosuke, ex-miembro del Sekihoutai…- al escuchar su nombre, Souji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Le resultaba gracioso que ese hombre se llamara casi igual al viejo capitán de la tropa número 10 del Shinsengumi.

No hubo necesidad de presentar al tercero. Aunque no muy visto durante el Bakumatsu, su apariencia se había rumoreado por todos lados, en especial en el cuartel de los Lobos de Mibu, por ende en ésta ocasión no podía ser otra persona.

-Hitokiri Battousai- musitó Hijikata, una fría mirada azul se topó con la suya. Pero antes de poder hacer comentario alguno, Souji volvió a exclamar a su lado. Si las cosas seguían así, se quedaría sordo.

-¡Himura-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- el azul pareció desvanecerse un poco en un color violáceo, pero la aparentemente pacífica mirada del hombre seguía presente.

El responsable de reunirlos miró con detenimiento toda la interacción. Las silenciosas alianzas que se empezaban a formar, los comentarios guardados pero que eran visibles en sus miradas. Realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado al unir a bandos tan distintos en una causa como ésta. Los necesitaba, a todos ellos, no había otro motivo para haberlos llamado. Pero en el pasado habían sido tan contrarios que era difícil imaginar que podían trabajar juntos sin matarse los unos a los otros. Sin embargo, dos grandes rivales del Bakumatsu como lo eran Kenshin y Saito, ahora podían estar en un mismo espacio sin las katanas desenvainadas y en el cuello del otro. Seguramente los demás podrían hacerlo. Por lo menos no veía resistencia alguna de Okita Souji.

Por un momento olvidó presentar a los recién llegados:

-Hijikata Toshizou, ex-Fukuchou del Shinsengumi- a su lado, Souji tosió algo que sonaba como _"Oni-Fukuchou" _pero cuando el hombre mayor lo encaró, puso la mirada más inocente de su repertorio. –Y Okita…-

-¿Es necesario que la señorita esté presente?- Sanosuke había interrumpido, señalando a Souji.

La habitación cayó en un completo y tenso silencio que se podía palpar en el aire. La pipa cayó de la boca de Hijikata, Saito reprimió una sonrisa por las retribuciones que ese comentario traería. Aoshi escondió su divertido gesto y Kenshin sonrió apenado.

Nadie dijo nada, Sano se preguntó qué es lo que había hecho mal. Podía ver una especia de tic en el ojo izquierdo del hombre alto.

Katsura Kogoro se encogió en su lugar esperando una explosión, el sonido de katanas y la cabeza de un hombre rodando. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a perder hombres tan rápido, ese había sido un comentario, bueno, hubiera preferido que el joven hombre no hubiera dicho nada.

Todos continuaron sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que la divertida risa de Souji se hizo presente. Trató de amortiguar el sonido llevándose ambas manos a la boca, fracasando estrepitosamente. A pesar de la endemoniada mirada de Hijikata no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado divertido ver la cara que ponía el hombre cada vez que alguien hacía un comentario parecido.

-Souji…- murmuró por lo bajo, un vena palpitando en su frente –Ve…a ponerte… el uniforme- ordenó, lo más calmado posible.

-Hai, Hai- contestó el aludido todavía riendo, al salir de la habitación añadió –Hijikata-san, no hay necesidad de matar tan… - y Hijikata deslizó el shoji cerrado en sus narices. -¡Que rudo!- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Souji se retirara falsamente indignado. El hombre sabía que estaba actuando porque todavía podía escuchar su risa por el pasillo.

Sanosuke se acercó inseguro a Kenshin. No había entendido nada y cuando el pelirrojo le explicó, tragó con dificultad y sonrió nerviosamente, moviéndose de lugar a la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

-Qué tiempos aquellos donde el que se atrevía a decir algo así, de inmediato era decapitado- comentó Saito con una malvada mirada, Sano levantó su puño amenazante contra el Lobo pero lo bajó de inmediato cuando Hijikata lo observó sobre su hombro.

-Si en hoy hubiera asesinado a los hombres que cometieron ese error…- clavó su vista en el luchador –Kogoro-san se hubiera quedado sin la mitad de sus hombres-

El comandante sonrió apenado. Eso no lo sabía.

-¿Faltan más?- habló Aoshi por primera vez, cambiando de tema y salvando el pellejo de Sanosuke. Katsura asintió.

-Dos más- y al mencionarlo…

_-¡Te dije que no había tiempo de parar a comer, ya vamos tarde!-_

_-¡No había comido, nadie me aseguraba que tuvieran comida aquí dentro! ¿O si?-_

_-¡Baka, Sano!-_

-Esos dos…- Hijikata se masajeó la sien con la mano.

El shoji volvió a abrirse y dos hombres con el nuevo uniforme del Shinsengumi, entraron con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Hijikata-san!- saludaron ambos con el mismo entusiasmo de Souji. El ex-Fukuchou del Shinsengumi pensaba que si _eso _era la nueva esperanza de Japón, estaban perdidos.

-¡¿No se alegra de vernos, oni-Fukuchou?- exclamó Harada Sanosuke con su gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes. De inmediato fue borrada con la mirada del hombre y su mano posada peligrosamente sobre el mango de su katana. –Tan comprensivo como siempre- musitó entre dientes a su acompañante.

-Ora, Sano ¡Mira quien está ahí!- señaló Nagakura Shinpachi, al ex-capitán de la tropa número 3.

-¡Saito-san!- corearon de nuevo los dos alzando ambos brazos en celebración. Era interesante ver a viejos compañeros, pero admitían que no conocían a algunos.

-Nagakura Shinpachi y Harada Sanosuke- presentó Katsura –Antiguos capitanes de las tropas 2 y 10 del Shinsengumi. Ellos son Shinomori Aoshi, Himura Kenshin y Sagara Sanosuke-

Shinpachi reprimió una exclamación de emoción pero le dio un codazo a Sano para llamar su atención: -¡Hitokiri Battousai!- señaló como alguien que conoce a su ídolo. Pero fue completamente ignorado por su acompañante que tenía su vista fija en un hombre sentado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. De repente, algo dentro de su mente se encendió… _con que era eso._

-¿Cómo se llama?- tanteó a su compañero.

-Sagara Sanosuke- respondió con un gruñido.

-Aa ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?- continuó Shinpachi realmente disfrutando el momento.

-**Harada **Sanosuke- respondió entre dientes.

Katsura se asustó cuando vio al alto ex-capitán de la tropa número 10 acercarse al luchador. Cuando las miradas de ambos se conectaron podían salir chispas.

-Tu nombre se parece al mío…- siseó Harada

-O tal vez el tuyo es el que se parece al mío- contestó _Sagara _Sanosuke. Las frentes de ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, ninguno pensaba en retirar la mirada.

-Sanosuke, solo es un nombre- trató de interceder Kenshin, pero ambos hombres lo miraron estrechando la mirada. Decidió por su bien no intervenir.

-Sano, esto es una tontería- Shinpachi se acercó para alejar a su amigo de la escena que estaban armando, pero cuando ambos lo miraron como si lo fueran a comer, optó por sentarse a un lado de Hijikata. Nada se podría hacer allá atrás.

-¡Yo me llamo Sanosuke!-

-¡No, _YO_ me llamo Sanosuke!-

-¡Yo me llamaba Sanosuke antes que tú!-

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Me sigo llamando Sanosuke!-

-¡No eres merecedor de ese nombre!-

-¡Tú tampoco!-

Y entre argumentos y demás, los dos Sanosuke se sentaron atrás, continuando su riña con susurros o pequeños empujones que después se fueron convirtiendo en golpes más grandes, inofensivos, pero más grandes.

Saito se había enfadado de los dos, discutir por un nombre. Se levantó de su lugar con katana en mano y la desenvainó frente a ambos. El sonido del metal deslizándose los hizo callar al instante.

-Mejor-

Hijikata tomó su pipa y se levantó, era hora de marcharse y ese par de tontos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-Me presentaré a la hora de la reunión general- le dijo a Katsura, después de todo el no pertenecía a esa reunión. Solo los futuros capitanes habían sido llamados y él entraba en otra categoría. Cuando Souji regresara seguro comenzarían.

-¡Ah, Hijikata-san!- y había regresado. Se toparon en el marco de la puerta -¿Te vas tan pronto?-

-No pienso lidiar con problemas tan temprano- había sido la contestación del hombre –Suficiente tengo contigo- Souji había sonreído al principio pero tras el último comentario volvió a la seriedad. Caminó dentro y el otro salió, pero antes de cerrar el shoji contestó:

-Por cierto, Hijikata-san, el haiku que escribiste ayer no era tan bueno- y se adentró a la habitación cerrando tras de sí, dejando a Hijikata Toshizou con una vena palpitando en su frente.

* * *

La tarea era simple. Patrullar las calles de Kyoto por la noche, detener a cualquier sospechoso, reportar alguna acción sospechosa y defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo. Para ello se dividirían en diferentes unidades, 6 en total. Tal y como lo hacía el Shinsengumi, salvo que esta vez, nadie podía usar ningún tipo de uniforme durante el día, sería algo que llamara la atención de las personas y comenzaría un pánico general.

Las órdenes estaban dadas, sabían las reglas sin necesidad de decirlas en voz alta. Y era hora de conocer a sus tropas.

-¿No crees que están tardando mucho, Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke mientras buscaba una manera más cómoda de estar parado.

Llevaban cerca de una hora parados en el mismo punto, esperando la introducción que daría Katsura-san para que pudieran pasar y así asignar miembros a cada una de las tropas. Se acercaba la hora de comida y todos se ponían impacientes.

-Souji, Kondou-san está ahí dentro- le informó Shinpachi que espiaba por la puerta entre abierta. Además de ver a los que estaban al frente de todo eso, solo veía lo alto y ancho que era el salón. Nagakura sintió que otra cabeza se posicionaba arriba de la suya.

-¡Ah, no lo he visto durante meses!- exclamó Souji emocionado

Y continuaron escuchando las palabras de Katsura Kogoro, sobre la lealtad, el valor, el coraje y otras cosas más relacionadas con la lucha.

_-Veo que es hora de presentar a sus capitanes…-_ varios susurros se expandieron por el lugar y los que no estaban prestando atención dejaron de lado sus pensamientos. Esto sería lo realmente interesante.

Por fuera, los que estaban espiando por la puerta se alejaron de ella como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando.

* * *

-Como capitán de la tropa número 6…- comenzó Katsura. Las miradas fueron dirigidas a la única entrada del lugar por donde se esperaba entrara el desconocido -… Harada Sanosuke-

Hubo algunos vítores de antiguos miembros del Shinsengumi que a pesar de todo habían sobrevivido. El aludido entró con una gran sonrisa y pasó frente a los altos mandos. Una vez que todos los presentes pudieron verlo, se fue a sentar a un lado de la habitación donde había 7 lugares disponibles.

_-¿No es el hombre que intentó cometer seppuku y falló?-_

_-Yo escuché que dos veces-_

Los comentarios se escuchaban perfectamente y hacían que Sano fingiera no escucharlos.

-Silencio- ordenó Katsura, de inmediato fue obedecido –Como capitán de la tropa número 5, _Sagara _Sanosuke-

El luchador entró al gran salón, se vio perfectamente cómo había ido empujado por una mano pero Sanosuke se guardó cualquier reclamo hacia Saito para después. Al entrar, todas las miradas se posaron en él, como esperando algo extraordinario. No los juzgaba, nadie lo conocía. Su nombre solo sonaba para aquellos a quienes les había ganado en peleas callejeras y nada más. No era una figura legendaria o recordada del Bakumatsu, no cuando el Sekihoutai había sido nombrado como farsantes.

A lo lejos se escuchó un aplauso. Una y otra vez ese mismo par de manos. Sanosuke se vio sorprendido al hombre que le aplaudía. Katsu, con una sonrisa cómplice no le importaba ser el único que… momento, había un hombre sentado a su lado. En sus cuarentas, gi azul oscuro. Cabello corto y oscuro. No lo conocía pero ahora estaba siguiendo Katsu y ya por eso lo consideraba su amigo. Los dos aplaudían, solo los dos en un salón lleno de hombres que poco a poco siguieron el ejemplo de ellos.

Wow, no lo esperaba, después de todo nadie lo conocía a excepción de Katsu. El miedo que había adquirido se había esfumado y logró pasar a tomar asiento a un lado del hombre que le había robado el nombre. No podía llamarlo Sano o Sanosuke, tendría que encontrar la manera de referirse a él, tal vez Harada-san era una buena idea, después de todo era mayor que él.

-Tuve más aplausos que tú- le susurró Sanosuke al Shinsen.

Katsura sonrió al hombre de gi oscuro. No lo había notado con todo el alboroto anterior. Ahora parecía un alivio tenerlo entre los soldados de nuevo, siempre y cuando recordara sus límites, esperaba que la paternidad lo hubiera hecho un poco menos arriesgado. De mente calculadora.

-Como capitán de la tropa número 4, Saito Hajime- el Lobo entró sin titubeo alguno. Se paró por unos segundos frente a todos los presentes y recibió las ovaciones de los antiguos miembros del Shinsengumi. Los demás no supieron que hacer en cuanto a su presencia, se miraron entre ellos mismos confundidos.

Solo pocos sabían que Harada Sanosuke había sido capitán de la tropa 10 de esa organización. Los demás solo se habían preocupado solo por asesinar al que se les pusiera en frente y no se declarara de su lado. Pero uno de los más conocidos durante el Bakumatsu era Saito Hajime, cuyo gatotsu era reconocido por todos los Ishin Shishi, presentes y en el otro mundo. El eterno enemigo de Hitokiri Battousai.

El comandante, bueno, ahora jefe de esta organización –de nuevo secreta- para conservar la paz, Katsura Kogoro, vio la duda en los ojos de sus hombres. Pelear a lado de los Shinsengumi no les estaba pareciendo una muy buena idea, los susurros que se comenzaron a esparcir eran seña de eso. Como sea, a Saito no le importaba en lo más mínimo y se fue a sentar en el espacio más alejado de los dos hombres que ya estaban ahí.

Sin embargo Katsura esperaba que las cosas pudieran funcionar así, de lo contrario se encontrarían en desventaja. Quizás las próximas personas que pasarían podían cambiar de mente a los soldados que se les veía listos para marcharse.

-Capitán de la tropa número 3, Nagakura Shinpachi-

Quizás en el Bakumatsu había sido bajito, no es que hubiera crecido mucho en diez años pero ahora tenía los rasgos de un hombre. Caminó tratando de no tomarle importancia a las miradas de desconfianza de más de la mitad de los presentes, pero era algo de lo que debía tener cuidado. Cualquiera de ellos podría asesinarlo si no prestaba atención, después de todo _no estaban del mismo bando._

Esto iba mal, Hijikata –quien estaba sentado detrás de Katsura- podía ver como sus capitanes eran señalados y etiquetados por las rivalidades que había en el pasado. No le gustaba eso, no cuando sabía que todavía faltaba Souji.

-El capitán de la tropa número 2… Okita Souji- anunció.

El hombre caminó sin dudarlo, incluso se veía más relajado de lo que Saito había aparentado. Cuando estuvo a la vista de todos, un grupo que se encontraba en el puro centro de la habitación se había levantado, vitoreando:

-¡Okita-sensei!- y el aludido les devolvió el saludo con su sonrisa característica y efusividad.

Cuando Souji desapareció del rango de visión general, los miembros que lo habían saludado volvieron a sus lugares, rodeados de nada más que Ishin Shishi que los veían de manera poco amigable.

Varios hombres se levantaron de sus lugares, desaprobando este pacto. Había 5 capitanes y 4 de ellos eran del Shinsengumi. Habían sufrido por sus manos, habían sido perseguidos como ratas y otros cuantos no habían sobrevivido para contarlo. Seguir órdenes de ellos ahora sonaba muy absurdo, sin mencionar insultante. Respetaban a su jefe, Katsura Kogoro. Pero el hombre parecía haber pensado en el dilema en que ponía a sus hombres al ponerlos bajo el mando del Shinsengumi, así fuera por la paz de Japón.

Solo los más rebeldes e indecisos se levantaron en primer lugar. Un grupo cercano a 15 hombres se disculpaba y emprendía su camino a la única entrada del lugar sin darle la oportunidad a Katsura-san de terminar.

Una figura salida de las sombras del pasillo obstruyó la salida de esos hombres. Cuando lo vieron, solo atinaron a quedarse inmóviles en sus lugares sin decir palabra alguna. Kenshin Himura, mejor conocido como Battousai esperó alguna reacción, pero como siempre –o vieja costumbre- no hubo ninguna. No por lo menos ante la presencia de Hitokiri Battousai.

Algunos retrocedieron y de inmediato volvieron a sus lugares. Pero unos pocos se quedaron, tratando de probar si ese en realidad era el hombre del Bakumatsu.

Kenshin bajó su mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada, necesitaba recordar por qué estaba ahí y la sakabatou era su respuesta, su promesa. Pero su movimiento pareció verse malinterpretado por los hombres restantes que de inmediato retrocedieron asustados y se sentaron en sus lugares. Suspiró negando un poco, así no era como quería que iniciaran las cosas.

-Capitán de la tropa número 1, Himura Kenshin-

Los que no lo podían ver, se preguntaron quién era. _"Himura" _les sonaba familiar, pero Kenshin no. Hasta que el hombre se paró justo donde los demás habían estado, a la vista de todos y se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Los susurros sobre la presencia de Battousai se incrementaron de manera rápida, ahora era turno de temer de los hombres del Shinsengumi que se encontraban presentes. A Katsura no le estaban saliendo las cosas como esperaba. Así que decidió dejar que los hombres fueran a la otra habitación donde seguro les esperaba la comida, tenía la esperanza de que cuando estuvieran satisfechos comprendieran mejor la situación. Si no, aquellos con dudas eran libres de irse.

-A las 4 deberán verse con sus respectivos capitanes en los puntos de reunión ya acordados- les recordó –Pueden irse-

No tuvo que decírselos dos veces cuando el gran salón fue vaciado a excepción de unos cuantos rezagados. Kenshin suspiró, logrando que la fachada de Battousai cayera y el rurouni apareciera. Claro, un rurouni con un gi oscuro, cabello recogido en una coleta alta… un rurouni muy parecido a Battousai, excepto quizás por los ojos.

-Que mal pensados- comentó Sano al acercarse al pelirrojo y sonriéndole en apoyo. Refiriéndose claramente al momento en que aquellos hombres pensaron que iban a ser asesinados por Battousai. Sabía que para Kenshin eso había salido mal y necesitaba de alguien que se diera cuenta de que esa no había sido su intención, asustarlos.

Aoshi entró con su cara inexpresiva. El no había sido presentado pues era de la sección de inteligencia, de vuelta a los trabajos de un shinobi. Aunque no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios sobre los nuevos capitanes y tenía curiosidad de cómo estaba enfrentando Kenshin la situación, después de todo parecía ser el causante de tanto alboroto.

-¿Y qué tratabas de hacer, Kenshin?- preguntó Sano por curiosidad.

-Tratando de recordar por qué estoy aquí-

-Si…- intervino un recién llegado –O lo recuerdas, o te come tu pasado-

El pelirrojo levantó la vista inmediatamente, conocía esa voz, o eso creía. Esa cara… a pesar de las canas y el cabello corto:

-Ushiro-san…- eso no era algo que esperara. Bueno, no recordaba haberse preguntado si el hombre seguía vivo en Meiji. Y si lo había hecho, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera dudado.

-Kenshin, ha pasado tiempo- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa bonachona –Ushiro Ryu, para servirles- se presentó ante los demás

o-o-o-o-o

_Hello! :D Sé que tardé mucho pero aquí está al fin, en lo personal me costó trabajo pero quedé contenta con el resultado final._

_Ushiro finally appears! Thanks again Siriusfan, for lend me your character (I´m Ushiro #1 fan) _

_Y tenemos a mis personajes más amados del Shinsegumi de vuelta, (Me gustaría haber vivido durante el Bakumatsu en Meiji, solo por Souji)_

_Next chaper? Well, the first assingnment of units 1 and 2, and that means problems! And me having fun with the situation and the characters!_

_anypotter ama los reviews tanto como ama a Souji Okita, please REVIEW! Escribí más de lo que ustedes escribirán en su review :D_

_anypotter_


	5. Tensión y Haikus

_El pelirrojo levantó la vista inmediatamente, conocía esa voz, o eso creía. Esa cara… a pesar de las canas y el cabello corto:_

_-Ushiro-san…- eso no era algo que esperara. Bueno, no recordaba haberse preguntado si el hombre seguía vivo en Meiji. Y si lo había hecho, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera dudado._

_-Kenshin, ha pasado tiempo- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa bonachona –Ushiro Ryu, para servirles- se presentó ante los demás._

**…****Tensión y Haikus…**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquél día? ¿10, 11 años? Y sin embargo seguía sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, parado frente a él con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la cual reflejaba lo contento que se encontraba de volverlo a ver.

-¿Ushiro-san?- sintió la necesidad de preguntar de nuevo. Quizás era un producto de su imaginación y el Hitokiri había vuelto a tomar el control sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Pero cuando el otro hombre bufó ofendido –por un motivo que no acaba de comprender- supo que era de verdad.

-Quita el "san", me hace sentir viejo- Ushiro meditó un momento sus palabras –Claro, no es que sea un modelo de juventud…- cortó su monólogo ante la todavía sorprendida mirada del pelirrojo –Llámame Ryu, creo habértelo dicho antes- _Claro que se lo había dicho antes. _Desde que lo conocía, desde que se atrevió a pasar de la relación de simple trabajo a una de amistad,_ o algo parecido, _se lo recordaba cada vez que podía. Aunque después de 11 años de no recordárselo, quizás sí era normal que lo olvidara.

Kenshin asintió levemente. El hombre que estaba frente a él y al que de cierta forma le debía su vida, seguía vivo. Durante sus años como rurouni, no había pensado mucho en él, no por algo personal, pero había evitado cualquier recuerdo sobre el Bakumatsu y todo lo que envolvía. Eso incluía a las personas que había conocido, así fueran buenas o malas. En todo ese tiempo no había querido pensar en su pasado, no era en su mayoría algo bueno y no le ayudaría a salir en adelante.

Pero ahora que veía a Ushiro Ryu ahí, de nuevo, despertaba en él un sentimiento de confianza y tranquilidad. _No estaba solo. _

-Así que, Battousai-san…- se encontraba un poco nervioso. El pelirrojo no había dicho nada y lo seguía mirando de una manera extraña. Quizás su presencia no era bienvenida, o el haberlo llamado _"Kenshin" _al principio no había sido una buena idea. ¿Quién podía saber con ese hombre? Fue, es y seguirá siendo un misterio ¿Esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado en estos años? _La verdad, si. Que su deseo se hiciera realidad… quizás, bueno, no podía asegurarlo. _¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué Kenshin siempre tenía que confundirlo tanto? Era un caso complicado, por eso se entendían muy bien. Dentro de lo que podía ser una relación entre ellos.

Ese viejo hábito de _"Ushiro, piérdete en tus pensamientos e ignora a tu alrededor" _parecía no haber muerto con los años y mientras él debatía los posibles riesgos de llamar a _una persona _por su nombre, algo dentro de Kenshin había vuelto a su lugar y lo había sacado de su repentina sorpresa.

-Kenshin- afirmó el pelirrojo –No Battousai- sonrió levemente.

El gesto tomó a Ushiro por sorpresa. No pudo ocultarlo y sintió un gran alivio al verlo. Al contrario de Kenshin, él si pensaba de vez en cuando en lo que había hecho el tiempo de Hitokiri Battousai. A finales del Bakumatsu, no era el mismo joven que había alcanzado su punto más oscuro siendo un asesino de las sombras. Tampoco era un alma libre que iba por el mundo regalando flores, pero no era lo que todos decían. En cierto momento –debía admitirlo- el demonio de Kyoto _literalmente _había estado entre ellos. Haciendo que los rumores se hicieran ciertos y haciendo suya cualquier tipo de etiqueta.

_Este no es Battousai. _Sintió la necesidad de tomar al pelirrojo y revolverle el cabello ¡Kami sabía cuánto había esperado por ese día! _¡Demonios Kenshin ¿No podías haberlo hecho hace unos 13 años? _

Y estaba sumamente aliviado por eso, tanto como para dejar que una sonrisa se esparciera en su rostro. Aunque también podía decir que el alivio se debía a que no había sido atravesado por una katana cuando lo llamó _"Kenshin" _al principio. Recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, y lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. No era una sensación que le gustara sentir, _a nadie_.

El pelirrojo se movió incómodo bajo la mirada de Ushiro. El hombre lo seguía viendo y al mismo tiempo no. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el de una manera tonta pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos. Claro que eso era normal –viniendo de Ushiro- pero su sonrisa lo estaba asustando.

-Así que… Kenshin, ¿Quién es él?- Sano se había acercado más, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos. Había escuchado la pequeña conversación desde el principio y con eso podía decir que el hombre era un conocido del Bakumatsu.

No era por ser negativo o dejarse llevar por el pasado, pero Kenshin nunca había mencionado a nadie. _Tampoco es que hablara mucho de su pasado. _Las únicas personas que conocían a Kenshin habían intentado matarlo en el último año y este hombre salido de la nada, había sorprendido al pelirrojo. Sanosuke desconfiaba de él, era _muy _extraño que alguien llegara y saludara a Hitokiri Battousai como a cualquier otro. Dudaba que esa persona estuviera al tanto de la nueva vida que llevaba Kenshin, y debía admitirlo, por las reacciones que tuvieron los hombres durante la reunión, no creía que nadie en el Bakumatsu pudiera saludar a Battousai de esa forma.

Se había prometido a sí mismo y a Kaoru –_aunque ella no lo supiera- _el proteger a Kenshin. De su pasado, de los contrarios, _de aquellos del mismo bando._

Así que dejaba una gran duda en su interior ¿Quién era él y qué relación tenía con Kenshin?

Ya era de su incumbencia.

* * *

La habitación que se había designado para que todos comieran estaba llena. Muchos hombres, más de los que Kenshin había notado en la reunión. Quizás iba demasiado distraído como para haberse dado cuenta de la dimensión del evento. Pero el pelirrojo solo había asomado su cabeza, dudoso de entrar. Sanosuke y Ushiro esperaban tras de él con paciencia. Pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de siquiera haber sugerido ir a comer con los demás y pasar _un buen rato. _

Eran demasiados hombres, y todos lo conocían o por lo menos la mayoría. Sin mencionar que la tensión que se había sentido antes en la reunión, se había vuelto a hacer presente y de una manera más notable. Los ex-Shinsen estaban sentados en cierto punto de la habitación, separados por varios lugares de quienes parecían ser los novatos. Mientras que los Ishin Shishi también se encontraban del otro lado de la habitación, y al igual que el Shinsengumi, mantenían su espacio. Dejando a los pobres hombres jóvenes y sin experiencia en el puro centro de lo que se podría convertir en un fuego cruzado.

El rurouni dio un paso hacia atrás, la idea de comer en su habitación sonaba más tentadora que antes. Pero sintió que dos manos se posicionaron en su espalda, deteniendo su retroceso. Giró la cabeza confundido, hacia ambos lados, Sanosuke y Ushiro habían pensado en la misma cosa.

-No puedes retroceder aquí, Kenshin- comenzó el hombre más viejo. _A todo eso ¿Desde cuándo Battousai se sentía intimidado por unos cuantos hombres? _Evitó el golpearse a sí mismo, _Ushiro Ryu ¡Éste ya no es Battousai! Aunque, viejos hábitos nunca mueren. _Él podía ser el mejor ejemplo de ello. _¿Preferirías que siguiera asesinando gente? _Ushiro maldijo a esa vocecita que se había instalado en su cabeza, una voz a la que muchos llamarían _"conciencia" _él preferiría llamarla _"molestia" _y su esposa la llamaba _"ese lado inteligente muy dentro de ti"_. Decidió ignorar la voz, llamada de cualquier forma.

-Piensa en lo que dirá Saito- incitó Sanosuke señalando con la cabeza al hombre que ya lo había notado –El bastardo alardeará de esto- casi lo podía escuchar. Llamó la atención de Kenshin para mostrarle exactamente lo que diría, de la nada sacó un cigarro y sus ojos se volvieron apenas unas rendijas con pupilas ámbar. –_"Battousai huyendo de los hombres de su propio bando, no eres ni la mitad del Hitokiri que solías ser, que… decepcionante"-_

Y a pesar de la perfecta interpretación de Saito por parte de Sano no eran motivos suficientes para hacer que el pelirrojo se acercara de nuevo a la entrada.

-Sanosuke, sabes que Saito siempre dice esas cosas de mí aún cuando no tiene motivo- susurró restándole importancia –Esto no hará mucha diferencia- ambos volvieron a asomar un poco sus cabezas.

Ushiro veía con una gran sonrisa la interacción. Era interesante poder ver al hombre que había detrás del nombre _Hitokiri Battousai _con completa libertad. Se preguntaba qué más sorpresas había traído el tiempo. En el fondo esperaba que esa imagen perdurara y que su verdadero ser no se viera ahogado de nuevo en los ríos de sangre de una batalla. Había conocido al niño que estaba destinado a convertirse en un asesino de las sombras, ahora conocía al hombre que podía volver a lo mismo, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea.

_-Tengo que hablar con Katsura-san…- _pensó. Quería asegurarse de que el hombre no pusiera en riesgo lo que los años habían logrado. Él mismo no se perdonaría si dejaba que eso pasara, _no dejaría a Kenshin apartarse de nuevo. _Era una promesa.

Así que decidió unirse a las dos cabezas que se asomaban un poco por la entrada, posicionándose por arriba de Sanosuke.

-Esto es peor que el campo de batalla- musitó Ryu al echar otro vistazo. Sus viejos compañeros parecían listos para saltar de sus lugares en cualquier momento e irse sobre el Shinsengumi. Arrasando con los que estaban en medio de su camino. Y los lobos de Mibu no eran la gran diferencia.

-Es un gran problema…- ambas cabezas que estaban por encima de Kenshin, bajaron la mirada por lo que dijo el pelirrojo. –Así no hay posibilidad de ganar- sentenció muy serio, algo en su mirada se oscureció.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, personas que estaban alertas para pelear entre sí, no tenían mente para pelear contra el verdadero enemigo. Lo primero que Katsura Kogoro debía lograr era que los presentes se llevaran bien entre ellos y se tuvieran la suficiente confianza para subsistir y ayudarse. Pero el hombre no estaba ahí, y esto acabaría antes de comenzar.

-_Guiarse por viejos tiempos no es algo bueno, eso no- _pensó Kenshin –_Pero estos hombre desde siempre han sido desconfiados, incluso de aquellos que estaban en su mismo bando…- _Battousai había sido más temido que respetado. Los hombres pensaban que de un momento a otro, podían ser asesinados por el demonio de Kyoto si lo provocaban, si lo miraban, si le hablaban. Personas así no era lo que se necesitaba en este momento, donde quienes debían poner más empeño eran ellos, para proteger lo que habían construido tiempo atrás.

_-Honrando a quienes murieron por la causa, en el largo camino a Meiji…- _evitó pensar en el nombre de ella. No quería comenzar a perder su propia batalla.

Sanosuke seguía averiguando si era o no seguro adentrarse en ese lugar, metió un brazo y nadie lo atacó. Luego intentó metiendo una pierna, al parecer nadie lo atacó tampoco. Pero Ushiro había observado todo el tiempo a Kenshin, como se había sumergido en sí mismo y sus ojos violáceos se tornaban en un azul frío. Él no sabía nada del pelirrojo, no por lo menos de los últimos 10 años. Podía decir que era un extraño, pues el hombre frente a él era muy diferente del que había conocido, y aunque estaba agradecido por eso, ahora podía decir que no había sido suficiente tiempo para enterrar al Hitokiri. Y estaba confundido. Un momento estaba con alguien un poco más relajado y expresivo, pero en cuestión de segundos de nuevo se encontraba presente Battousai.

_Ámbar luchando por aparecer en sus ojos._

Definitivamente no le gustaba, _¿Katsura-san sabe esto? _

-Escuché un rumor…- interrumpió Ryu por el bien de todos. El pelirrojo volvió de su mundo lejano como si alguien lo hubiera bañado en agua helada y el joven luchador se giró confundido. _El ámbar había sido enterrado de nuevo. _–Sobre las personas que Katsura trajo para la limpieza y la cocina- cerró los ojos y con gesto pensativo comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla.

Sanosuke volvió a mirar por la puerta para saber a qué se refería el hombre, pero no veía nada extraordinario en las mujeres que servían la comida o en la anciana que las organizaba.

Kenshin se miró confundido por unos segundos. Ushiro se acercó para advertirle, pero una exclamación dentro del comedor lo detuvo, al mismo tiempo que silenciaba a todos.

-¡Todos deben comer lo suficiente para estar fuertes y saludables!- comenzó una mujer –Pero usted, Harada Sanosuke, ya ha comido lo de 5 hombres y no pienso darle más-

Kenshin y Ushiro se congelaron en sus lugares, _esa voz. _Intentaron apartarse lo más posible del rango de visión, pero Sanosuke se empezó a reír del hombre al que estaban regañando. Como resultado, ambos Sanosuke se miraban con chispas saliendo de sus ojos pero el más joven todavía burlándose de la reprimenda de la anciana.

-¡Y usted, joven!- ahora señalaba al alto luchador. Sanosuke buscó una rápida salida por la amenaza que representaba la mujer que se acercaba, pero tarde fue cuando sintió que en menos de un segundo, el shinsen que se llamaba igual que él se había posicionado por detrás y lo había empujado hacia la mujer que lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a uno de los lugares vacíos en la habitación. –Quieto- ordenó la anciana. Su voz ordenaba obediencia, no supo por qué pero se quedó donde ella dijo.

La mujer se giró de nuevo para sentar al Shinsen _devora-todo_, cuando notó finalmente a las dos figuras que permanecían en la entrada, cuidadosos de tratar de permanecer fuera de su rango de visión. Se preguntaba el motivo de que esos hombres no quisieran entrar, cuando a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, pudo notar una cabellera pelirroja que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se acercó a ellos con una mirada casi maternal, bueno, después de todo ella los había tratado durante el Bakumatsu.

-¡Himura-kun!- fue lo primero que pudo articular. Sintió una inmensa alegría llenarla al verlo ahí, 11 años después,_ vivo._ Al sacarlo de las sombras del pasillo pudo verlo mejor. Escondió muy bien su sorpresa al verlo tal y como lo recordaba, había algo diferente, pero no era casi nada en comparación con su imagen. Incluso no parecía mucho más alto que el joven Battousai, tampoco más viejo aunque realmente lo era. Pero esos ojos violáceos, eran una nueva historia.

_-Katsura-san te ha traído de nuevo ¿No es verdad?- _la silenciosa pregunta se reflejó en su rostro más de lo que quisiera. Kenshin pudo notar la tristeza que ensombreció el rostro de la mujer, y sonrió levemente tratando de asegurar que todo estaba bien. –Vaya, vaya…- musitó ella con una mirada sorprendida. _–Ha cambiado… Katsura Kogoro, ¿Qué tienes en mente para él esta vez?-_

Lo empujó gentilmente a sentarse a un lado de Sanosuke que ya devoraba lo que le habían servido. Con una sonrisa fue por la segunda persona que trataba de huir a pasos pequeños.

-¡Ushiro Ryu!- el hombre se encogió en su lugar, aunque había intentado no hacerlo. Admitía que ya estaba preparado para ese tipo de saludo pero era muy distinto a que se hiciera realidad. Pudo escuchar unas cuantas risas provenientes de adentro.

Okami se acercó, parando a un metro de distancia del hombre. Con la mirada lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, notando pequeños y grandes cambios. Justo lo que Nozomi le había dicho.

-Todos ustedes se cortaron el cabello ¿Hmm?- era una de las cosas que había notado cuando llegó. A la mayoría de ellos los reconocía, aun cuando los años no habían sido tan generosos con algunos, pero una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención era eso.

Meneó la mano alejando ese pensamiento y otros tantos que se habían venido. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a los dos últimos hombres, saber qué había sido de sus vidas –Además de que Ushiro se había casado con una de sus chicas- no sabía nada más. Lo más importante en el momento era alimentar a todos y mantenerlos en buen estado.

-Mala hierba nunca muere ¿O no, Kenshin?- susurró Ushiro cuando fue sentado al lado derecho de Sano. El pelirrojo solo sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Okami de nuevo estaba entre ellos, era un alivio y a la vez no. El cielo sabía lo estricta que era la mujer.

-¡¿No es interesante?- una entusiasta voz hizo saltar a Kenshin de su lugar. Cuando lo habían arrastrado a sentarse para comer, no se había dado cuenta exactamente en qué lugar había quedado. Sabía que a dos lugares estaba Sanosuke y luego Ushiro, pero a su derecha.

-Okita-san…- suspiró el pelirrojo mientras volvía a su lugar -¿Qué es lo interesante?-

El capitán del Shinsengumi sonrió y se enderezó en su lugar, con gesto pensativo declaró:

-La mayoría de las personas aquí se conocen, y aún así todo están demasiado tensos- terminó de manera desaprobatoria.

-Esto es una guerra, Okita-kun. No puedes esperar que las personas estén todo el tiempo felices… _omitiéndote- _Kenshin giró lentamente su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Saito. Bueno, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba sentado entre el espacio que había entre los ex-Shinsen y los hombres de nuevo ingreso. _Un lugar que nadie había querido ocupar. _

-Pero Saito-san, guerra o no, esto no es bueno. Se supone que estamos del mismo lado ¿Cierto?- esperó que alguien le diera la razón, pero en cambio todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. _¿Acaso no estaban todos en el mismo bando? _Sintió que a su izquierda, alguien asintió ligeramente.

¿Quién lo diría? Battousai estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Piensas mucho Souji…- respondió Shinpachi a su derecha restándole importancia –Los grupos presentes no dejarán de ser enemigos aunque ahora tengan una meta en común-

-¡Menos cuando nosotros intentamos matarlos a todos!- rió Harada escandalosamente, mostrando su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando nadie le dio la razón, sintió que había hablado fuera de lugar. Lo comprobó por todas las oscuras miradas que le dirigían los demás ex-shinsen y las miradas asesinas de los demás que lo habían podido escuchar. Se sentó lentamente, cuidando todos sus flancos al descubierto.

Saito negó lentamente volviendo a su comida.

-Alguien tiene que hacer algo- declaró Souji levantándose en un movimiento –Y yo sé qué hacer…- desapareció rápidamente de la habitación dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca.

-Vaya entusiasmo- musitó Ushiro entre bocados. Kenshin lo miró confundido -Debe de estar bromeando, no podrá hacer nada- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es porque en los dos encuentros que tuviste con Okita-san en el pasado, perdiste?- preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo. Después de pasar el pedazo de carne que se le había atorado en la garganta, Ryu le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Kenshin.

_¿Por qué, Kami, por qué tenía que haber mencionado eso? _Tosió unas cuantas veces en su mano para aclarar su garganta y poder poner una mirada más seria y menos irritada por el comentario.

-Claro que no es por eso- _¡Como el infierno que sí era cierto! _Todavía le guardaba algo de rencor al capitán del Shinsengumi aunque sabía que había sido su obligación. Él ya había perdonado al capitán Okita, _pero su rodilla seguía culpándolo. _

-Ushiro-san siempre ha sido alguien optimista…- _Demasiado en veces _-¿Por qué dudar ahora?-

Kenshin seguro se estaba cobrando una de las que debía en el pasado. _No… eso no era normal de él, siendo o no siendo Battousai. _Así que solo trataba de ¿Continuar la plática? Los soldados que estaban cerca parecían estar prestando atención, después de todo eran las únicas personas que decían algo en voz alta. Ahora se veían un poco más interesados en saber de qué iba la plática y no en tomar sus espadas en cualquier momento y empezar una lucha interna. _Está tratando de aligerar el ambiente… muy buena idea Kenshin, pero ¿No podríamos hablar de otra persona que no fuera yo?_

-Solo… cállate-contestó Ryu. _Bueno, no se le había ocurrido de quién más hablar. _–No dudo de nadie… además, sigo creyendo en ti y también me has herido-

Las miradas volaron al pelirrojo, en espera de que el hombre desenfundara su katana con la velocidad de Dios y el pobre de Ushiro Ryu quedara partido por la mitad. Quizás hubiera pasado antes, hacía 13 años. Pero solo se quedaron esperando una acción que nunca vendría. Ryu esperó alguna reacción, supo que el comentario había sido algo inusual viniendo de él, y más a la persona a la que se lo dirigía. Esperaba no haber cometido un error que le costara _la vida. _El pelirrojo le inspiraba cierta confianza para hablar, pero no conocía sus límites ahora. _Quizás cuando era Battousai, sabía cuándo dejar de hablarte. _Sin embargo ahora no…

Recibió una curiosa mirada de reojo.

-Recuerdo que me hiciste enfadar- comentó tranquilamente el ex-Hitokiri, recordando el momento. Las quijadas de muchos cayeron al mismo tiempo.

_Quizás ese no era Battousai y el demonio de Kyoto había muerto hace tiempo. Quizás este era un impostor al cual no le habían enseñado a actuar como el verdadero Hitokiri, en pocas palabras, asesinar al que osara contradecirlo._

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza evitando continuar con el hilo de recuerdos –Como sea, perdón. Creo que nunca me había disculpado-

_-Bien, eso no lo esperaba- _¿Acaso nadie podía irritar a éste hombre?

-Basta de bajar la autoestima de los hombres, Battousai. Suficiente con el pacto de _no matar-_

_¿No matar? _

-Saito…- advirtió el pelirrojo, estrechó la mirada peligrosamente y parecía que diría algo contra el antiguo capitán de la tropa número 3 –Olvídalo-

-Bastardo- apoyó Sano por lo bajo, pero al parecer había sido suficiente para que Saito lo escuchara y contestara.

-Idiota-

-¡Lo encontré!-

Kenshin debía acostumbrarse a la voz del hiperactivo capitán del Shinsengumi si no quería seguir saltando siempre que el hombre llegara. Okita Souji volvió a tomar asiento a su lado con una sonrisa que comenzó a despertar sospechas entre quienes lo conocían. Harada y Nagakura comenzaron a darse pequeños golpes, pasándose la responsabilidad de preguntar, _por el bien de todos, _qué tenía a Souji tan contento.

-¿Qué es lo divertido, Okita-kun? – Saito los había salvado. Aunque la verdad quería enterarse ahora y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde. Conocía esa sonrisa y podía sentir algo oscuro creciendo en alguna parte del palacio.

Souji sonrió divertido por algo que los demás no sabían. Y el hecho de no saber era el verdadero problema, no sabían a qué atenerse y qué hacer para prevenirlo. Tenían la experiencia, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Muchos se preparaban para correr, aún sin saber en realidad por qué. Solo era un mal presentimiento.

-¿Okita-san?

Kenshin sentía el nerviosismo de los demás. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡Encontré algo divertido qué leer!- celebró el Lobo de Mibu al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre su ropa, un libro de mediano tamaño con el nombre del poeta escrito en la portada.

-¿Ho…Ho…Hogyo…ku?- Shinpachi sentía un ligero tic en el ojo cuando se atrevió a preguntar. Sanosuke trataba de ordenar a sus piernas que corrieran, pero temblaban tanto que les era imposible.

Souji asintió y la habitación de inmediato quedó vacía de miembros del Shinsengumi. Saito fue el único además de Okita que permaneció ahí, pero segundos después terminó rápidamente su comida y se marchó al igual que los demás.

Los soldados que quedaron en la habitación no sabían qué hacer. En realidad ni siquiera sabían por qué el Shinsengumi se había retirado de esa manera, sin dejar huella de que ahí habían estado.

-Algo de cultura no les haría daño- musitó Souji a sus desaparecidos compañeros. Suspiró y volvió con una sonrisa al pequeño libro en sus manos, se acercó un poco más a Kenshin, Ushiro y Sano para compartir su diversión.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, reconocían el miedo que les había dado la repentina salida de los demás. Incluso la salida de Saito…_SAITO. _El bastardo fumador, señor _yo-no-le-temo-a-nada _y _podría-acabarte-sin-despeinarme. _

_-_El libro de poemas de Hogyoku- recitó Souji

* * *

En el Aoi-ya había bajado considerablemente la actividad durante las últimas horas. Incluso se sintieron aliviados de que unos pocos huéspedes se fueran, era demasiado trabajo atender a tantas personas todo el día. Y el tener menos trabajo significaba que ahora podrían reunirse todos a comer, tan pacíficamente como les era posible.

-Kaoru, dime que tú no cocinaste- exclamó Yahiko a su maestra que estaba sirviendo un poco de té a todos.

-¿Y qué si lo hice, Yahiko? Mi cocina no tiene nada de malo- le regresó ella con indignación –Además, mientras estemos aquí no holgazanearemos todo el día, hay que ayudar a limpiar y en la cocina- recibió inmediatamente un gran quejido de indignación de Yahiko.

-Aww ¿En qué tipo de vacaciones tienes que limpiar?- el joven apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano. –Es la misma que haberse quedado en el dojo- planteó

-No vinimos de vacaciones Yahiko, vinimos porque Kenshin debía ver a su maestro-

Misao apoyó a Kaoru con un leve asentimiento

-Así es Yahiko, mientras Himura atiende sus asuntos, será mejor que no malgastemos el tiempo-

Okina dejó una sonrisa orgullosa cubrir su rostro, por fin su Misao estaba creciendo. Dejó que una lagrimita corriera por su mejilla.

-_Más tarde, tú y yo nos escaparemos- _le susurró Misao a Yahiko cuando nadie los veía. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro del menor.

* * *

-¡SOOUUJII!

El terrorífico grito amenazante se esparció con tremenda rapidez por todo el lugar. Los que se sabían a qué se debía, corrieron con más prisa a encontrar refugio. Los que no, se miraron entre ellos asustados. ¿Qué era eso? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué de repente sentían ganas de no estar donde el aludido estuviera?

Okita Souji suspiró mientras cerraba el libro de Haikus. En verdad esperaba haber tenido más tiempo de leer antes de que Hijikata-san se diera cuenta. _Quizás lo notó porque todo el Shinsengumi ya estaba buscando donde esconderse… mmm._

-¿Okita-san? – preguntó Kenshin cuando el otro hombre se levantaba y caminaba tranquilamente a una de las salidas del comedor. El capitán se giró a él con una sonrisa.

-Deberían corre…-

_**-¡SOUUJII!**_

Todos los Ishin y novatos presentes giraron rápidamente sus cabezas ante la abrupta entrada de alguien al comedor. El grito les había erizado la piel y la mirada del hombre era la de un demonio. Sus ojos se habían tornado un rojo brillante y alrededor de él su ki explotaba en todas direcciones en forma de un ardiente fuego. Un fuego que prometía destrucción y dolor para el que se atravesara en su camino, por muy inocente que fuera la persona.

-¡¿Orooo… Hijikata-san?-

El pelirrojo había sido agarrado con la guardia baja. Giró en busca del buscado capitán del Shinsengumi, pero desafortunadamente el inteligente hombre ya había desaparecido.

_**-¡SOUUJII! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!... ¡DEVUÉLMELO! **_

Hijikata Toshizou comenzó a abrirse paso –_sin piedad alguna- _entre los hombres que todavía seguían sentados comiendo o platicando. Los primeros fueron los más desafortunados porque creyeron que el Vice-comandante se detendría y no les haría daño alguno, los que estaban más lejos aprendieron de los valientes hombres que se sacrificaron, siendo aplastados por el demonio que clamaba _**-¡SOUJI, DEVUÉLMELO!-. **_No lo pensaron dos veces antes de que los que seguían conscientes comenzaran a correr en todas direcciones menos en la que iba el Fukuchou.

Vasos volaron, al igual que chopsticks y comida. Kenshin sintió incluso que una taza le había dado en la cabeza, pero si se detenía a saber quién había sido, moriría antes de de parpadear. _Después de sobrevivir al Bakumatsu, era una pena que los soldados murieran ahí. _

**-**_**¡SSOOUUJJIII!**_

* * *

Sano se había perdido _¿Cuándo no? _Pero éste no era el momento más oportuno para su desgraciada debilidad. Quería encontrar su habitación y ponerse seguro. Asegurar el shoji con todo lo que pudiera y el demonio no podría pasar. Sin embargo todo el castillo era idéntico por dentro, _o por lo menos eso le parecía a él. _Cuando todo empezó, la taza de té que tenía en sus manos había saltado de la sorpresa. Vio como el objeto atinaba en la cabeza de Kenshin.

No tuvo tiempo de disculpas. Incluso si las hubiera querido dar, solo vio un mechón pelirrojo que desaparecía en la salida del comedor.

_-Mal día elijo para separarme de ti, Kenshin- _musitó mientras corría por los pasillos sin parar.

Debía haber un lugar, aunque no fuera su habitación, que le ayudara a protegerse de algo de lo que _por primera vez en su vida, _no había tenido la culpa. En un castillo tan grande, no podía ser que no hubiera un escondite.

_Un baúl…_

Una sonrisa de salvación se esparció en su rostro cuando vio el enorme baúl que estaba en el pasillo. -_Arigato, Kami. No moriré hoy- _corrió hacia el baúl fijándose que nadie lo siguiera. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando alguien saltó desde dentro.

-¡LO JURO FUKUCHOU! ¡SALÍ DE LA HABITACIÓN ANTES DE QUE OKITA-KUN EMPEZARA A LEERLO! ¡PIEDAD!- _Harada _Sanosuke había saltado con las manos en alto y pidiendo por su vida. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque le atemorizaba ver la muerte tan de cerca. Pero antes la falta de reacción de quien se había acercado al baúl, los abrió.

-¡TÚ!-

-¡TÚ!-

Ambos Sanosuke se miraron acusatoriamente y se apuntaron.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamó Harada al intruso que lo había asustado. -¡Largo de aquí, es _**mi **_escondite!- hizo un perfecto énfasis en _no-te-esconderás-aquí. _

El más joven se vio ultrajado por el último comentario. Sus esperanzas de vida se estaban desvaneciendo con el paso de los segundos.

-¡Vamos, tienes demasiado espacio allí dentro!- intentó por su bien. El otro pareció pensarlo, en realidad su rostro se ablandó con una mirada un poco comprensiva. Sabía por experiencia pasada lo que era estar a merced del Oni-Fukuchou.

-No- contestó tranquilamente. Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Sanosuke _Sagara _antes de empezar a reñir con el capitán del Shinsengumi sobre que se suponía estaban del mismo lado. Sobre el compañerismo y ayudar al prójimo cuando estuviera en problemas. _Sobre que él era más joven y merecía vivir más._

-¡No estoy viejo!- contradijo Harada de inmediato -¡Soy más experimentado que tú, dejémoslo así!-

Las miradas de ambos desprendían chispas.

_**-¡SOOOUUUJJIII! ¡COMETERÁS SEPPUKU POR ESTO!- **_

Ambos capitanes temblaron ante la cercanía de la amenazante voz. Harada se preparaba para volver a acomodarse dentro del baúl.

-¡VAMOS!- suplicó Sanosuke -¡Déjame entrar! ¡Haré lo que sea!-

El Shinsen se detuvo.

-¿Lo que sea?- el otro asintió con grandes ojos de lástima -¡Admite que solo hay un Sanosuke y soy **yo**!-

-¡Ni muerto!- contradijo Sagara de inmediato.

_**-¡SOOUUUJIIII! ¡YO MISMO TE DECAPITARÉ POR ESTO! ¡SAL DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉS!- **_

-¡Acepto! ¡Tú eres el único Sanosuke, ahora hazte a un lado y hazme espacio!-

-¿Ya moriste?- ambos saltaron dentro del baúl y trataron de acomodarse.

Era muy incómodo pero era la única forma de sobrevivir a este incidente. Peleaban por el poco espacio que tenían para maniobrar. Trataban de desenredar sus extremidades. Al final quedaron con las rodillas recogidas contra sus pechos y la cabeza muy abajo entre sus piernas. Una posición muy rara y embarazosa.

-_Shhh… creo que ya viene-_

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Experiencia propia. Cuando no se escuchan más gritos, es que ya acabó con los demás y ahora viene por ti-_

El baúl se tambaleó cuando ambos temblaron.

_-¡Shhh, no hagas ruido!_

_-¡Tú eres el que está hablando!_

_-¡Ahora tú eres el que está hablando!_

Se escucharon pasos y una respiración agitada. Una katana siendo arrastrada por el suelo. Ambos Sanosuke se congelaron.

-_No tengas miedo- susurró Harada –Hijikata-san puede oler el miedo…-_

**-Hijikata-san, puede escucharlos hablar**-

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la katana al cortar el baúl verticalmente por la mitad. Harada y Sagara se vieron, ese filo había pasado entre ellos con una precisión de miedo.

-Wow… que habilidad- susurró Sano _Sagara. _

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?... fallé- **ambos palidecieron y salieron de sus _mitades-de-baúl _pidiendo misericordia. **-**_**¿Dónde…está…Souji?- **_

* * *

El silencio era pesado. Era aterrador. A pesar de haberse enfrentado con anterioridad a situaciones parecidas, esto le daba un nuevo sentido a la oración _campo-de-batalla. _Estaban dentro de territorio seguro y aún así se sentían amenazados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kenshin?- musitó Ushiro vigilando sobre su hombro. Los gritos habían cesado hacía unos minutos. Dudaba que hubiera sido porque todo se había calmado. Seguía habiendo algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo. _Quizás encontrar a Okita-san y entregárselo al Fukuchou no era una mala idea. _

Su sakabatou seguía en su mano izquierda. Habían estado corriendo por tanto tiempo que no había dado tiempo de deslizarla en el himo de su hakama. Justo lo iba a hacer, cuando un grito lastimero interrumpió el ambiente.

-_¡AAAaaaa! ¡Ahí no, NO!- _

Kenshin y Ryu se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder. Antes de empezar a correr.

-¡¿Alguna idea, Kenshin?- exclamó Ryu mientras corrían _de nuevo _por los pasillos. _Nunca en mi vida pensé decir esto, tengo miedo incluso estando con Battousai. _

-¡¿Katsura-san?- sugirió el rurouni mientras se acercaban a la esquina de un pasillo. Si había en ese momento, una persona que podría protegerlos de una muerte segura, era sin duda su general.

Ambos asintieron y aceleraron el paso. Entre más rápido estuvieran seguros, más rápido tendrían tiempo de respirar.

Justo daban la vuelta en el pasillo cuando una persona que venía corriendo en dirección opuesta chocó con ellos. Los tres cayeron al suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Okita…san- tragó Kenshin con dificultad. Ésta era la persona a la que buscaba Hijikata Toshizou, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir disminuyeron drásticamente.

-Gomen- se disculpó el otro hombre rápidamente antes de recoger lo que se le había caído de las manos y continuar su carrera. Los otros dos vieron como se alejaba.

Kenshin tomó su espada y se levantó con rapidez, debían seguir corriendo.

_**-Battouusaaaii…- **_

-¿Orororooooo?...-

Oni-Hijikata-san estaba parado a pocos metros con su katana en el aire. Sus ojos aún refulgiendo un rojo infernal pero con la diferencia de que ésta vez estaban en Kenshin.

Ushiro dio un paso atrás preparado para correr, y hubiera incitado a Kenshin a hacer lo mismo pero notó que el pelirrojo tomaba un libro en sus manos como si fuera a desenfundar una espada. _¿Su espada?…Okita…Haikus. Oh-oh… _

-¡Él lo hizo!- gritó Ushiro señalando a Kenshin antes de empezar a correr hacia su salvador. _Donde sea que se encontrar Katsura Kogoro. _

Al rurouni le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había sido abandonado _y traicionado. _Dejado a merced del demonio. Pero… ¿Tenía su katana, ne? Podría defenderse muy bien. Se puso en posición de Battoujutsu. Apretó su mano alrededor del libro _¿Libro? _Miró hacia abajo _**¡¿Libro?**_

-_**¡DEEVUÉLVEMELO!-**_

Hijikata-san comenzó a correr con gran velocidad contra él, katana blandiendo sobre su cabeza. Como toda persona cuerda lo haría, no esperó a ser alcanzado y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Ushiro. Con la velocidad del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi no le tomó mucho tiempo el alcanzar al hombre que lo había dejado a su suerte y que además lo había acusado de tener el libro de Haikus.

-¿Kenshin?- musitó Ryu sorprendido, mas no tuvo tiempo de agregar algo cuando el grito del demonio que los iba a alcanzar se escuchó detrás de ambos.

-_**¡DEEVUÉLVEMELO!-**_

* * *

Okita Souji estaba sentado tranquilamente con Kondo Isami y Katsura Kogoro. Casualmente hablando, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Por lo menos hasta que llegó Okami para llevarse las tazas vacías del té.

-¿Katsura-san?- interrumpió un momento –Sé que he visto demasiadas cosas increíbles en mis años ayudando a sus soldados…-

Las palabras de la mujer captaron la atención de los tres.

-…desde un niño siendo convertido en asesino de las sombras, hasta el mismo niño convirtiéndose en un rurouni-

_Okami-san no perdía nunca la oportunidad de recordárselo._

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Okami-san?- preguntó Katsura con curiosidad. Si podía haber algo más increíble que lo que ella había mencionado, sentía le necesidad de saberlo.

La anciana se miró pensativa por un momento antes de contestar.

-La misma persona de la que estamos hablando, corriendo por todo el castillo por su vida, al igual que los demás hombres-

Katsura se levantó de su lugar, preocupado _¿Estaban bajo ataque?_

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el capitán del Shinsengumi que reía con gran libertad aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Con eso presentía que no era algo tan serio como Okami trataba de hacerlo parecer. Lo supo cuando Kondo-san comenzó a reír levemente, tratando de desaprobar sin mucho éxito la actitud de su capitán.

-¡Ja! Souji… ¿Volviste a robar el libro de Haikus de Toshi?- inquirió

-Iie, Kondo-san, solo lo pedí prestado- contestó inocentemente, Kondo arqueó una ceja –Bueno, sin que Hijikata-san se enterara-

El antiguo comandante del Shinsengumi comenzó a reír.

-Así que es por eso que todos corren-

Katsura se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque le preocupaba la salud de sus hombres.

-Hijikata-san no mataría a nadie…- comentó Souji al leer el pensamiento en los ojos de Katsura –Bueno…quizás… si es por el libro de Haikus… herir de gravedad…-

Eso no estaba ayudando.

-Solo tratará de decapitar al que tenga el libro- comentó restándole importancia –Además, _yo _lo tengo- tomó el objeto a su lado y lo levantó de manera triunfal y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Souji?-

-¿Si?-

-Ese no es un libro de Haikus-

El capitán de inmediato bajó su brazo y examinó el objeto ¿Una katana?

_¿Katana…Himura-san… Haikus? Oh-oh…_

-Es la espada de Himura- comentó Katsura dándole a Souji la razón, había estado observando esa katana desde que la vio en la cintura de su ex-Hitokiri, no podría confundirla -¿Entonces dónde está el libro de Hai…?-

**-**_¡KATSURA-SAAAN!-_

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo y Ushiro entraron con una velocidad increíble a la habitación. Kenshin se inclinó dos veces antes de sacar algo de entre sus ropas y ponerlo frente al capitán del Shinsen.

-Okita-san, creo que esto es de usted- _Técnicamente, el libro de era de Hijikata. _Entregó con manos temblorosas el libro de Haikus

-Ahh, Gomen Himura-san. Creo que esto también es suyo- Souji entregó la sakabatou a su dueño.

En cuanto tuvo su katana en mano, antes de deslizarla en el himo de su hakama, Kenshin utilizó el puño de la sakabatou para darle en la cabeza a Ushiro.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue esa?- preguntó indignado el hombre. El rurouni le dirigió una mirada oscura.

-Me traicionaste- contestó simplemente el pelirrojo.

-_**¡DEEVUÉLVEMELO!-**_

Esa era la señal de salida de ambos hombres que no siguieron discutiendo pero corrieron por igual a la salida más cercana. Souji preparaba su mirada más inocente y Katsura trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

* * *

_Hai, Hai. Se que tardé un poco en escribirla (un poco? n.n") Pero bueno, es la primera historia que actualizo en el año :D _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo, siempre quise hacer algo con el libro de Hijikata, aquí está el resulado :) Wuju!_

_Solo aparecieron en un breve pedazo los integrantes del Aoi-ya pero juro que para el próximo capítulo saldrán (muajajajaja) Tengo algo muy especial preparado para todos ellos n.n_

_Mis queridos lectores, espero que dejen review si no quieren que les aparezca un libro de Haikus en la puerta de su casa =D _

_anypotter_

_p.d. Creo que ya había dicho que en los personajes del Shinsengumi me baso en los del anime Peacemaker Kurogane, ¿O no? Mmm creo que si. Por si las dudas, ya lo saben._

_Thanks to Siriusfan13 for the idea of Ushiro being smacked by Kenshin :P_

_Review :D aquí abajito, solo aplasta el botón. Cualquier idioma, no me quejo :D_


	6. Experiencia

_Holaa! :D Capi nuevo! -Doh- los dejo leer! yupi! Gracias a todos mis reviewers. Capítulo dedicado a mi recién nacida sobrina :D_

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_**-!DEVUEELVEMELOO!- **Esa era la señal de salida de ambos hombres que no siguieron discutiendo pero corrieron por igual a la salida más cercana. Souji preparaba su mirada más inocente y Katsura trataba de comprender lo que había pasado. _

**...Experiencia...**

El lugar había vuelto a la tranquilidad, por lo menos la tranquilidad de la que gozaban antes de que todo el incidente empezara. Katsura se paseó por el lugar del desastre y vio como sus hombres ayudaban a Okami y sus chicas a recoger todo. _Por lo menos no eran holgazanes, punto para todos. _E incluso observaba pláticas más amenas entre todos, comentando sobre cómo le habían hecho para escapar con sus extremidades intactas, y los miembros del Shinsengumi relatando sobre la última vez que había pasado algo _muy _similar.

-Funcionó ¿Ne?- comentó Souji a un lado de Katsura. El hombre le asintió agradecido.

No era lo que había planeado, y había sido un poco peligroso. Pero al fin se había roto un poco esa barrera que había entre los grupos y sus rivalidades. Por el momento estaba conforme con el avance, sobrevivirían unas semanas más.

* * *

Kenshin caminó solo por los pasillos en busca de Sanosuke. Desde que todo el incidente había empezado, se le había perdido de vista. Temía que su amigo hubiera hecho algo de lo que se arrepintiera, o que quizás hubiera sido herido en el momento del escape. Como sea, solo veía hombres yendo y viniendo con trapos y bandejas de comida.

_-¡¿Hijikata Toshizou, eh? Debería estar aquí limpiado todo el desastre que causó!-_

El rurouni apresuró un poco su paso, dejando el comedor _–y a Okami- _detrás. No quería ser interrogado o avergonzado como solo la mujer podía hacerlo. No en este momento.

Se disponía a continuar su camino cuando una voz a su espalda habló.

-El idiota está afuera-

Se detuvo por el comentario de Saito. No tenía que mirar sobre su hombro para confirmar que era él, suficiente prueba eran sus palabras. Asintió levemente por la información, más no dijo nada.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia los jardines, el Shinsen no lo dejó de seguir. Quizás iban en la misma dirección o Saito quería algo más de él, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar. Hasta ahora, el lobo no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el _aparente _regreso de Hitokiri Battousai. Había dicho algunas cosas, pero no tenían importancia y carecían de seriedad. Todavía no se enfrentaban cara a cara, para hablar sobre el hecho de que ambos podían regresar a sus antiguos pasos.

No había una rivalidad entre ellos estando del mismo lado, pero había una pelea pendiente. Era imposible que alguien como Saito Hajime se mantuviera paciente con el hecho de tener a Hitokiri Battousai, _aunque fuera en apariencia, _de nuevo frente a él.

Había desafiado al rurouni, ahora tenía una oportunidad de acercarse más a su enfrentamiento inconcluso del Bakumatsu.

Por el bien de ambos, Kenshin decidió ignorarlo por completo, concentrándose en su primera preocupación.

Pronto encontró la figura de Sanosuke junto al capitán Harada del Shinsengumi en los jardines del palacio.

–_Bien, no están peleando- _algo bueno había salido después de todo. Sin embargo encontraba extraño el hecho de que ambos miraban hacia arriba, sobre el techo del palacio.

Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, cuando vio a varios miembros del Shinsengumi maniobrando allá arriba.

-¡BAJEN YA! ¡ESTÁN AVERGONZANDO A SU CAPITÁN!- gritó Harada amenazantemente a sus hombres en el techo. Saito y Kenshin se unieron al grupo de espectadores que miraban las inútiles tácticas del hombre para hacer que lo obedecieran. Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del rurouni y en la mente del lobo, el marcador de orgullo del Shinsengumi bajó 50 puntos.

-No funcionará- comentó Sanosuke a un lado del Shinsen, llevaban media hora intentando lo mismo. –Están demasiado asustados, no bajarán-

-¡YO LES ENSEÑARÉ ALGO QUE LES DE MIEDO!- Harada tomó su lanza y la alzó sobre su hombro, apuntando directamente a los 5 hombres sobre el techo. Ellos al darse cuenta, trataron de moverse fuera del rango de peligro, pero caminar allá arriba no era tan fácil. Sanosuke lanzó su arma –_no con intensiones de matar a alguien- _pero sí con todas las intenciones de hacerlos bajar. _No lo habían hecho por las buenas, tocaba por las malas._

La punta de la lanza se clavó exitosamente donde medio segundo antes estaba la mano de un hombre de buenos reflejos. _Buenos reflejos, no significaba equilibrio. _El desafortunado resbaló y cayó al suelo –_No sin antes golpearse con un árbol-_ aterrizando una manera poco ortodoxa.

Harada sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¡Consíganme otras 4 lanzas más!- ordenó a otros hombres del Shinsengumi que también eran espectadores. Bajaría a los demás de la misma manera. Ellos se dieron cuenta de los planes.

-¡TAICHO! ¡TODAVÍA CORREMOS PELIGRO SI BAJAMOS!- rogaron los hombres del techo -¡FUKUCHOU HIJIKATA-SAN NOS ASESINARÁ SI NOS INTERPONEMOS EN SU CAMINO!-

-¡BAKAS, ONI-FUKUCHOU HIJIKATA YA TIENE SU LIBRO DE HAIKUS!- Devolvió Sano tomando la lanza que le habían conseguido, preparándose para bajar a otro camarada.

-¿Y QUÉ ESTÁ LEYENDO OKITA-SAN?-

Ambos Sanosuke, Kenshin y Saito miraron hacia atrás. Okita Souji –_a quien nadie había visto antes-_ tenía un libro en sus manos.

El aludido sintió las miradas sobre él y solo sonrió, antes de aclarar la duda de los hombres del techo.

-Una copia- musitó

-¡UNA COPIA!- gritó Sanosuke informando a sus hombres de las alturas. Entonces palideció _¿Una copia?_

_-__**¡SOOUJII! ¡¿UNA COPIA?-**_

La voz, nadie sabía de dónde había venido. Pero sin duda había escuchado la exclamación de Harada Sanosuke.

-Aww, Harada-san – reclamó Souji herido, ahora Hijikata se había enterado que tenía una copia de su colección de Haikus. Le esperaba un largo sermón, aunque… si podía evitar al demonio por una hora más, ya no lo tendría que enfrentar hasta más tarde. Decidió por su bien y el de los demás, desaparecerse de inmediato, quizás en la habitación de Kondo-san.

Ahora, a causa de ésta última revelación, Sanosuke _Harada _veía tentadora la idea de subir al techo él también.

Saito no se esforzó mucho para adivinar el pensamiento del hombre. Además, la escena que estaba demostrando el Shinsengumi era vergonzosa, alguien debía poner orden y como no había algún alto mando cerca, era su responsabilidad.Y debía hacerlo antes de que Harada subiera al techo también. Desenvainó su katana y se posicionó en el gatotsu. A su alrededor todos se hicieron a un lado y los hombres de arriba se congelaron.

Pero no hubo necesidad de subir, solo lanzó con perfecta precisión su katana. La punta se clavó a medio centímetro del pié de un hombre. Antes de que Saito tuviera pidiera otras 4 espadas, los Shinsen de las alturas bajaron por su propia voluntad y las ganas de Harada _de subir _se esfumaron al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero de regreso mi katana en 10 segundos- advirtió el lobo a los que bajaban. Él _**no **_subiría al _**techo **_por _**su **_katana.

* * *

Las cosas parecían ponerse peor al paso de los minutos. Las palabras entre los dos habían disminuido, Sanosuke lo pudo notar. Kenshin se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar su alrededor, caminando solamente a donde sus pies lo llevaban. O por lo menos eso creía el luchador cuando al fin alcanzaron un destino. La habitación de Kenshin. Sano notó que la suya no estaba lejos de ahí y se había podido ubicar un poco con sus alrededores. Sin embargo lo que rondaba su cabeza –_más que la preocupación de perderse_- era que Kenshin estaba comenzando a sumirse de nuevo en su papel con una velocidad atemorizante.

La sonrisa del rurouni ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastros y el azul oscuro de sus ojos predominaba la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque durante el camino había tratado de bromear con él, Kenshin estaba demasiado distraído como para reír o darle la razón. Sus palabras eran cortas y sus expresiones habían disminuido a solo una. Seriedad.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró a su habitación, algo hizo al luchador dudar si debía seguirlo _¿En realidad Kenshin quería su compañía en estos momentos? _A pesar de tratar de impedir que se quedara solo, no quería presionarlo demasiado.

-Puedes entrar, Sano- la invitación sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos. Eso había sonado un poco más al rurouni.

Cerró el shoji tras de sí y se sentó cruzando la piernas, esperando que Kenshin dijera algo más. Observó todos sus movimientos mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Luego comenzó a pasear su vista por el lugar, notando las pocas cosas que había. El característico gi fucsia de Kenshin…

Sanosuke notó el juego de katanas sobre un estante. Un escalofrío involuntario lo recorrió, solo de imaginar a su amigo con esas dos cosas en su cadera.

Su sorpresa obviamente fue notada.

-Me haré cargo de que alguien se las lleve- el luchador se sorprendió cuando miró al rurouni, no a Battousai o a Kenshin siendo arrastrado por su pasado, al verdadero rurouni sentado frente a él. Claro que no se había cambiado de ropa y su cabello seguía recogido en una coleta alta y ordenada, pero ahora por lo menos sus ojos violáceos refulgían más y tenía de nuevo esa boba sonrisa en su cara.

_Es un alivio._

-Si…- continuó Sano la conversación –Son una cosa completamente innecesarias en ésta habitación- el rurouni asintió tranquilamente. Una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se formó un tenso silencio entre ambos, Kenshin con su mente ocupada en sus diversos pensamientos y Sano buscando la manera de pedir al rurouni el siguiente favor. Cuando el pelirrojo notó lo silenciosa que estaba su habitación, incluso con el luchador dentro, supo que algo le molestaba al otro hombre.

_-Espero que no tenga que ver con Battousai- _pensó Kenshin. No quería que Sano creyera que en realidad estaba volviendo a ser un asesino. Que solo le faltaba poco para quebrar su promesa. Uno de los motivos por los que aceptó la presencia del luchador en todo eso, era porque le ayudaría un poco a mantenerse en el presente y recordar lo que debía hacer.

En verdad no le gustaba que estuviera ahí, envuelto en esa nueva batalla. Pero Katsura-san se había adelantado a sus pasos. Había invitado a Sanosuke a unirse, no porque lo conociera, sino simplemente porque había sido un miembro del Sekihoutai. Para él era obvio que Sano no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de limpiar de una vez por todas el nombre del Capitán Sagara y los demás. De una forma noble, con la misma causa que el hombre había tenido. Ayudar a los demás.

_-Aunque hubiera intentado detenerlo, no habría logrado nada- _pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Tampoco era su deber decidir por él, pero le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasar. Por la misma razón, Kaoru y Yahiko estaban bien al no saber de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y personalmente se encontraba más tranquilo de que ambos estuvieran cerca y protegidos. _¿Qué mejor que el cuartel de los Oniwabanshu?_

-Kenshin…-

La voz de Sano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Este…yo… quería pedirte un favor- no había encontrado la manera de decirlo correctamente, pero era mejor empezar ahora y no quedarse callado –Sobre la reunión de esta tarde-

Kenshin estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el luchador se adelantó, continuando rápidamente.

-Sé que a estas alturas ya sabes el motivo por el que acepté el ofrecimiento de Katsura- la seriedad hizo su aparición –No es que sea un motivo, egoísta. Pero lo primero que pensé cuando se presentó esta oportunidad, fue en limpiar el nombre del Sekihoutai…- rió amargamente –Tu has sido testigo de lo que tratamos de hacer Katsu y yo-

El rurouni asintió. _Bombas…complots._

-No es que no quiera proteger a las personas- continuó Sanosuke –Aunque no es mi forma de ser, me interesa que la paz que tenemos continúe- _Te costó muchos años lograrlo, _pensó –Por Kaoru, Yahiko y todos aquellos que conozco-

-Es un buen motivo, Sanosuke- concedió el pelirrojo. _Todos deben tener un motivo, por más insignificante que parezca._

-Sí, pero esta vez con el motivo no basta- _era hora de pedir el favor –_Katsura-san me dio un lista con nombres- buscó entre su ropa el pedazo de papel y se lo enseñó a Kenshin. El rurouni lo miró por unos segundos antes de levantar su vista hacia su amigo, preguntándose qué le preocupaba. –Verás, se supone que esos son mis hombres-

_-Ahh, con que eso era-_

-Y tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué debo hacer con ellos- sonrió el luchador avergonzado y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_-Solo tenías que pedirlo, Sano- _

-Se supone que más tarde cada capitán se debe reunir con sus hombres- continuó el luchador rascándose la cabeza distraídamente –Ni siquiera sé para qué- se excusó

-Tranquilo, Sano. Sé que a Katsura-san no le molestará que juntemos por esta vez…-

-¡¿EN SERIO KENSHIN?- con una gran sonrisa se levantó y cruzó la habitación en un brinco. Pasó un brazo por el cuello de su amigo y con la otra mano comenzó a revolver el cabello, repitiendo lo mismo con efusividad -¡ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO!-

_Quizás no todo era tan malo._

* * *

A esa hora, las tiendas eran muy concurridas, pero debido al desastre de hacía unas horas, necesitaba reponer algunas tazas y platos. Además de más patatas, puesto que el capitán Nagakura Shinpachi había creído –_no tenía idea de por qué- _que las patatas lo protegerían de la furia de Hijikata. Terminando así con 4 costales de patatas en su habitación. Cuando había mandado a sus chicas a ver si podían retirar los costales, el capitán contestó que él pagaría por las patatas, pero que por favor no se las llevaran.

Así había terminado ahora, comprando más comida _–con dinero del capitán Nagakura-_

-Espere un momento por favor-

La encargada de la tienda había ido a ver si tenía disponible esa cantidad de verdura antes que nada. Si las tenía, Okami dejaría pagada la cantidad y mandaría después a Nagakura-kun a recoger todo. Ella y su chica no tenían por qué responder por las extrañas tácticas de defensa de aquél hombre.

-¡Disculpe!- tres personas más habían llegado. Dos jóvenes mujeres y un jovencito. -¿Hay alguien?-

-Está en la parte trasera de la tienda, regresará en unos momentos- ofreció Okami a la joven de una larga trenza. Ella sonrió y esperó, pero el joven que las estaba acompañando se veía impaciente.

-¡Awww, quiero regresar!- exclamó llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza –Además, ¿Por qué las tenía que acompañar?-

-¡Yahiko, debes aprender a ser caballeroso!- regañó la joven de la trenza, haciendo sonreír a Okami quien los escuchaba.

-¡Debes ayudarnos a cargar las cosas de regreso al Aoi-ya!- reprendió la joven que llevaba un listón azul en la cabeza –¡No podemos llevar todo solas!-

-¡Fea!- se burló el menor -¡Solo porque Kenshin no está, me traen a mí para cargar todo! ¡Sin mencionar que Sanosuke también se escapo!-

_¿Kenshin? _Okami se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡Himura tiene cosas pendientes con su maestro, eso ya lo sabes!- ambos adolescentes comenzaron a pelearse frente a la tienda, levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

_¿Himura… Kenshin? ¿Himura Kenshin? ¿Acaso esas personas conocían a Himura-kun? _El pensamiento de inmediato había llegado a Okami. No dijo nada, su sorpresa no la dejaba. Pero tampoco se arriesgaría a decir algo sin saber si era cierto o no lo que sospechaba. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué relación tenían con Himura?

La joven del listón azul esperó a que ambos jóvenes dejaran de pelear para interceder.

-Yahiko. Kenshin dijo que cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo, vendría. Pero si Hiko Seijuro quiere mantenerlo ocupado no nos queda de otra más que esperar-

-¡Ese hombre me cae mal!- corearon ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

-En serio, no culpo a Kenshin por haber dejado a su maestro y unirse a la revolución. Con alguien así enseñándome, yo también lo haría- declaró Yahiko calmándose un poco.

En ese momento, la encargada regresó informando a Okami que tenía los 4 costales. Ella pagó y dijo que más tarde mandaría a un hombre en su nombre para recoger todo. Se alejó del lugar no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo a las tres interesantes personas con las que se había topado. Tendría que preguntarle a Himura si los conocía, porque de ser así, tendría un motivo más para cuidar al pelirrojo.

Había personas esperándolo.

_¿Katsura-san lo sabía, o lo estaba ignorando?_

* * *

Era su deber de por lo menos informar a los hombres que lo esperaban en aquella habitación, que fueran a la habitación donde el capitán de la primera tropa estaba presente. Lo miraron por unos segundos de manera extraña antes de obedecer la orden directa de su capitán y trasladarse. Sanosuke comenzaba a pensar que después de todo, en realidad no estaba hecho para esto.

Los demás seguro ya habían comenzado sus reuniones, había un silencio incómodo reinando en el lugar. Justo mientras pasaba por un shoji entre-abierto, escuchó la cantidad de voces que comentaban dentro. Sobre la situación actual y lo que harían, pero todos al mismo tiempo.

La curiosidad ganó y asomó un poco su cabeza para averiguar qué unidad era.

_Saito…_

El capitán del Shinsengumi había estado observando a los hombres a su cargo durante un largo tiempo, esperando a que todos se dieran cuenta de que se debían callar. Pero ninguno pareció notar la indirecta de su capitán pues continuaron hablando aún cuando él había entrado, y no le prestaron atención. Incluso sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, esperando que se dieran cuenta de que estaba esperando el silencio.

Pero no fue así. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

No se podía permitir disminuir el número de sus hombres tan rápido, pero debía recordarles que como capitán, debían obedecerle. Así que tomó la katana que estaba su lado y con el dedo pulgar hizo que la espada saliera un poco de su funda.

El sonido del metal deslizándose hizo que todos detuvieran sus conversaciones y notaran por primera vez la amenazante mirada ámbar de su capitán. Se miraron bastante nerviosos.

Sano se alejó del shoji rodando los ojos. Solo alguien como Saito recurriría a esos métodos para captar la atención de sus hombres. Claro que el hombre siempre era así, así que no debía sorprenderse.

-No has visto nada- alardeó el capitán del Shinsengumi desde dentro de la habitación.

Desde que Sanosuke había llegado, lo había podido sentir.

El luchador detuvo su camino y miró de reojo por el shoji entre-abierto. A pesar de haber sido descubierto, seguía desaprobando la actitud de Saito –_como siempre-_

-Battousai sabe tan bien como yo, cómo callar a los hombres- continuó el lobo con una sonrisa de autosuficiente. Sano decidió por ignorarlo, Kenshin nunca haría algo parecido.

-Bastardo-

-Idiota-

El hombre siempre encontraba una forma de escucharlo y regresarle el insulto. Sin embargo no era tiempo de quedarse a pelear, debía mejor reasumir su camino.

_-Vaya sujeto, no puedo creer que esté casado-_

Creyó poder llegar sin más retrasos a su lugar de reunión con Kenshin, pero parecía que el destino estaba confabulando en su contra en ese momento.

-Souji, espero que me estés diciendo la verdad y que no tengas más copias de mi libro de Haikus-

Hijikata Toshizou había detenido al capitán del Shinsengumi antes de que éste entrara a reunirse con sus hombres. Sanosuke no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba, por miedo a que ambos sintieran su presencia.

-Iie, Hijikata-san – sonrió Souji inocentemente antes de hacer otro intento de entrar a la habitación, pero el Fukuchou lo volvió a impedir atravesando uno de sus brazos. -¿Hijikata-san?- preguntó confundido.

-Si me entero de que en vez de platicar de lo que debes con tus hombres, les leíste Haikus a mis espaldas… - Souji rodó los ojos exasperado pero sin perder la sonrisa –Tu cabeza será exhibida en el patio- Hijikata parecía serio en eso último.

Aún así, Okita Souji no le creería.

-Nunca me atrevería a _leerles Haikus a mis hombres a __**tus **__espaldas,_ Hijikata-san – el capitán del Shinsengumi se vio ofendido por el pensamiento del mayor. Con seriedad por fin entró a la habitación, pero antes de cerrar el shoji añadió –Leerles Haikus a mis hombres a _tus_ espaldas no es para nada divertido-

E inmediatamente, el shoji se cerró.

Sanosuke sintió la enorme y maligna aura que desprendía el Fukuchou. Algo envolvente que hizo que se apresurara a pasar a su lado, con una velocidad que ni él mismo se conocía. Trató de dejar al hombre atrás por los suficientes metros antes de hubiera una explosión o algo parecido. Sorprendentemente no pasó nada, o estaba a una considerable distancia de aquél lugar.

_-Todos ellos ya han pasado por esto, después de todo- _Si se le podía llamar experiencia a la actitud de Saito, entonces el hombre le llevaba mucha ventaja. Incluso Kenshin, sabía cómo tratar a los hombres. Él había sido un simple niño que viajaba con el Sekihoutai, nunca participó con ellos en algo verdaderamente importante. Ahora, años después había sido ascendido a capitán. -_¡¿De dónde rayos quieren que saque experiencia?-_

Ya era un poco tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

Justo llegaba a su destino, pero al ver a la persona que estaba fuera de la habitación, dejó de lado todos los pensamientos preocupantes. Reemplazándolos con una sonrisa.

-Sano…- suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo al ver al luchador acercarse. Temía tener que ir a buscarlo por todo el castillo cuando no llegó junto con todos sus hombres.

-Kenshin, lamento el retraso. Me topé con algunos… ¿Contra-tiempos?- _Si, así le podía llamar a Saito…_

El rurouni asintió despreocupadamente, pero cuando se giró listo para entrar en la habitación, su relajada expresión desapareció y el azul volvió a tomar posesión sobre el violeta.

* * *

-¿Okita Taicho?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué está el Shinsengumi peleando junto a aquellos que pelearon_ contra _nosotros hace tiempo?-

Los hombres en la habitación hicieron comentarios parecidos a ese, asintiendo entre ellos, dándose la razón. Incluso aquellos pocos a los que no les había importado la situación, comenzaron a pensarlo seriamente.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Souji respondiera.

-En el pasado, peleamos porque nuestras metas eran distintas…- los hombres cesaron sus pláticas en cuanto su capitán comenzó –Nuestros ideales, sobre un futuro mejor eran diferentes. No apoyábamos la misma causa, y eso lleva a un inevitable enfrentamiento-

_Silencio._

-Ganaron, su causa se impuso. Ahora vivimos en una era de paz, creada por la mayoría de ellos-

-Fuimos derrotados- habló uno de los hombres.

-Así es- le sonrió Souji –Debía haber un perdedor, ¿Verdad? Nos tocó a nosotros- comentaba con tanta tranquilidad la situación, que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo –Vivimos bien, Japón está en buenas manos y la gente está más tranquila. Los asesinatos son algo que se ha quedado en el pasado-

-Preguntaron, ¿Por qué pelear junto a ellos?- el hombre asintió –Simplemente, porque ahora nuestra meta es la misma. El destino ha girado de cierta manera, que nos ha puesto del mismo lado-

* * *

-¿En el mismo lado?-

-¡Ustedes aceptaron el llamado! ¡No hay marcha atrás!- advirtió Harada Sanosuke a todos sus hombres –Sin importar a lado de quién peleen, deben saber que todos lo hacen por la misma causa. Mantener la paz que ha existido en los últimos años. Vivimos mucho mejor ¿No es así? Tenemos familias, oh bueno, quizás la mayoría-

Sonrió orgulloso, haciendo que sus hombres se relajaran.

-Yo acepté venir, incluso si tengo que estar bajo las órdenes del oni-Fukuchou de nuevo. Incluso si tengo que cooperar con antiguos Ishin Shishi, por un solo motivo-

-¿Qué motivo, Taicho?-

Una sonrisa comprensiva se esparció por el rostro de Sanosuke.

-Mi familia-

* * *

-No importa si les caen bien o mal, deben aceptar el hecho de tener que ayudarse. Aceptaron eso cuando decidieron venir, no serían dignos de llamarse miembros del Shinsengumi si retiran su palabra. No hay honor en eso-

-Nagakura Taicho, tenemos nuestros motivos claros- todos asintieron detrás del hombre que habló –Tenemos personas a las cuales queremos proteger, personas que no queremos que sufran lo que nosotros durante el Bakumatsu-

Shinpachi se llevó una mano a la barbilla y los miró a todos con una sonrisa.

-Entonces está decidido. El Shinsengumi _**no **_volverá a perder frente al adversario- se levantó en su lugar

-¡HAI!-

-El Shinsengumi, **protegerá **esta nueva era y a todos dentro de ella-

-¡HAI!-

* * *

-¿Qué haremos acerca de matar?-

Saito quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló el humo antes de contestar. Su mirada ámbar concentrada en un punto en el infinito.

-Las órdenes son tomar todos los prisioneros que se puedan. Pero el asesinar a alguien no está fuera de las normas- esa malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Si la situación lo amerita, tienen todo el permiso y derecho-

Susurros emocionados se esparcieron entre los hombres.

-En los casos más extremos, donde su vida _realmente _corra peligro. O yo personalmente, haré que estén en peligro- hubo un asentimiento general.

Saito Hajime no permitiría que su tropa se viera vuelta en escándalos. No si llevaba a todo el Shinsengumi con ellos.

-Están prohibidos cualquier tipo de comentarios acerca de quiénes son y qué hacen- captó de nuevo la atención de todos –Fuera de estas paredes, si escucho algún rumor buscaré al culpable y yo mismo me encargaré de él- hubo miradas nerviosas –Esto no es un juego, y esta nueva lucha debe permanecer en las sombras por todo el tiempo que se pueda-

-¡HAI!-

* * *

-No pueden salir con armas, está estrictamente prohibido-

De inmediato hubo algunas quejas. Con una mirada seria de Kenshin, todas las palabras murieron.

-En caso de algún ataque durante el día, la primera opción es tratar de evitarlo. Ningún tipo de peleas, a menos de que la situación **verdaderamente **lo amerite. Y cuando hablo sobre eso, me refiero a que la vida de personas inocentes estén en peligro-

Sano se movió incómodo a lado de Kenshin, él también debía aportar algo. Tomó la hoja que le había dado Katsura-san con las recomendaciones y reglas a tratar, recordó una muy importante.

-Está estrictamente prohibido, también, embriagarse. Así sea dentro o fuera del palacio. Todos pueden beber sake pero solo en pequeñas cantidades que no afecten o pongan en riesgo sus actividades-

La reunión había ido bien, algunas caras inconformes pero nada serio. Pero eso no significaba que todos estaban contentos.

-¿Y quién lo dice, Taicho-chan?

Había un hombre, cuyo rostro de inconformidad no había cambiado desde que el capitán de la tropa de nuevos reclutas había sido presentado. Sanosuke estaba a cargo de todos aquellos que eran nuevos en la causa, y que al contrario de los hombres de Kenshin, no habían participado en verdaderas batallas hasta ahora. Ese hombre que había hablado, había captado la atención de todos. La irrespetuosa manera en que había hablado a su capitán sorprendió a más de uno.

Sin embargo, Sanosuke no respondió a la agresión como Katsu o Kenshin hubieran esperado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sin intervenir, para ver el rumbo que tomarían las cosas. La seriedad con la que había tomado el momento era para estar orgullosos.

-Sagara Taicho- corrigió al hombre con voz de mando –Las reglas…- agregó, regresando al tema original –Fueron impuestas y escritas por Katsura Kogoro, Kondo Isami y Hijikata Toshizo. Si usted tiene alguna queja contra eso, recomiendo que la presente frente a los tres hombres que acabo de mencionar, la puerta está abierta-

_Silencio._

El hombre no dijo nada, recibió miradas burlescas de sus compañeros por haber sido callado de una muy buena manera.

Kenshin decidió retomar las riendas de la reunión, pudo sentir el ki nervioso de Sanosuke, a pesar de estar aparentando una dureza y madurez que nunca había visto en él.

-Esa fue una falta de respeto- continuó Kenshin, recapturó la atención de todos –Cualquier miembro de cualquier tropa debe dirigirse con respeto a su capitán o a cualquier persona que tenga un rango mayor o menor que él. El respeto es parte importante, y si no lo hay, traerá consecuencias- las miradas inconscientemente descansaron en la espada a un costado del pelirrojo.

Nada de eso fue pasado desapercibido por el rurouni.

-La palabra de cualquier capitán es absoluta, sea o no sea miembro de su tropa…- la penetrante mirada azul frío se depositó en el hombre que había hablado hacía unos minutos –Eso hace, que cualquier capitán pueda imponer orden en cualquier subordinado aunque no sea de su tropa-

El hombre continuó en silencio, pero en su mirada había cierto aire de reto que dejó en claro a Kenshin, que traería futuros problemas.

Se trataron algunas reglas más, sobre la compañía de mujeres y las salidas del palacio. Todos eran atendidos con las 3 comidas del día. Además de tener un lugar dónde dormir y descansar. Sin embargo no era contra las reglas salir a comer a algún restaurante o a dar un paseo, siempre y cuando se acataran las reglas anteriormente establecidas. Cabía recordarles que no podían hacer nada de eso mientras se encontraran en servicio.

-Además, hay un lugar dentro del castillo donde se pueden llevar a cabo prácticas, combates o entrenamientos. Siempre que un capitán esté informado o esté ahí para supervisarlos- añadió Kenshin, eso pareció interesarles a varios, además de que hizo que Sanosuke se acordara de algo importante.

Se inclinó un poco de lado, hablando en voz baja hacia Kenshin.

-Amigo… se supone que debo probarlos y medir sus habilidades- susurró -_¡No tengo idea de cómo hacer eso!- _exclamó por lo bajo. Eso costó toda la concentración de Kenshin para no reírse. Pero permitió una leve sonrisa esparcirse en su rostro.

Volvió su atención a los hombres.

-Esos son todos los temas que se debían tratar con ustedes ¿Preguntas?- _al parecer _todo había quedado claro. –Entonces, síganme-

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares sin omitir protesta, contradecir las órdenes de Battousai no era una opción.

-Himura Taicho, ¿A dónde vamos?-

Kenshin dio un pequeño brinco involuntario al escuchar a un hombre referirse a él de esa manera. Había dejado claro lo del respeto, pero no esperaba que Ushiro se incluyera solo. _¿O quizás trataba de dar el ejemplo?_

Por la falta de respuesta, Sanosuke giró un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro, encarando a los hombres que los seguían. Esbozó una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida para contestar.

-Veremos quiénes están viejos para luchar, o quiénes solo están aquí para alardear-

* * *

La habitación destinada a esa actividad era enorme. Era alta y ancha para que por lo menos la mitad de las tropas pudieran practicar al mismo tiempo. No perdieron mucho tiempo en los detalles, así que rápidamente trataron de organizarse para empezar con la práctica valorativa. Aunque Sanosuke debía admitir que no sabía cómo empezar. Había aprendido en el transcurso del día muchas cosas, pero una de ellas no era cómo saber qué hombres eran fuertes y cuáles solo mentiras.

-Los que usen la katana a la izquierda, los que no a la derecha- la voz de Kenshin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo salvó.

Rápidamente, los hombres formaron dos grupos. El grupo que se vio más numeroso era el de aquellos que hacían uso de una espada para su forma de pelear, pero los que usaban sus manos no eran tan pocos como se habría creído desde un principio.

-Necesitamos un par de bokken- susurró el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

-Aquí están-

-Gracias, Okita-san

Sostuvo ambos por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró a su derecha -¿Okita-san?

Ante la mención, todos los hombres se pusieron nerviosos, pero cuando el capitán del segundo escuadrón les mostró sus manos limpias de libros de Haiku, la tensión disminuyó un poco. La escena le causó a Souji mucha gracia, pero sin embargo no se retiró, causando que todos lo miraran expectantes.

-¿Van a practicar?- preguntó el lobo de Mibu.

-Algo así- contestó Sano rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Un grito de alegría del capitán del Shinsengumi puso nerviosos a todos de nuevo, el hombre parecía encontrarle algo divertido a las prácticas y fue a tomar asiento a un lugar donde se pudiera ver mejor la acción.

-¡Qué esperan!- exclamó Souji desde lo lejos, aparentemente muy emocionado.

Kenshin y Sanosuke volvieron la atención a sus hombres. Dos de ellos ya habían dado un paso adelante como primeros voluntarios, tomaron los bokken de las manos del pelirrojo y se dirigieron al centro del lugar, tomando posición de ataque. Los demás fueron a sentarse alrededor, esperando el comienzo del combate.

Los capitanes se unieron al Shinsen cuya mirada había pasado una de seriedad, observando las posiciones de los contrincantes. Se sentaron donde Souji, y el combate se dio por iniciado.

Eran jóvenes, exactamente dos miembros de la tropa de Sanosuke. Sus movimientos no eran fluidos, sin duda los de alguien a quien le gusta el arte de la espada pero que nunca había asistido a un verdadero dojo. La fuerza, decisión y determinación podían ser visibles, pero aún así les faltaba mucho para poder sobrevivir en una batalla real. La rapidez era otro factor importante del cual carecían y el cual necesitaban aprender antes de salir en verdaderas misiones, donde pondrían en riesgo sus vidas.

-Necesitan de un maestro- comentó Sanosuke cuando ambos jóvenes terminaron su pelea. Él no manejaba la katana, claro. Pero aún así podía decir cuándo el estilo de alguien no era lo suficientemente bueno como para sobrevivir. Quizás, las últimas peleas que había visto en su vida eran tan impresionantes que ahora esperaba lo mismo de cualquiera, pero duda mucho de todas formas, que esos primeros voluntarios sobrevivieran en un encuentro real.

Kenshin y Souji asintieron a su lado.

-Siguiente- incitó Sano.

Otros dos hombres se pararon de sus lugares y tomaron los bokken dejados por los jóvenes. Estos hombres eran de los que estaban bajo el mando de Kenshin y desde que caminaron hacia el centro, se notó la diferencia entre ellos y los anteriores. Sin embargo, para vista de varios, eran demasiado viejos o eso aparentaban. Estaban a punto de ver el otro lado de la moneda. El combate inició.

Todos podían decir que los combatientes tenían mucha experiencia. La forma en que atacaban y se defendían lo decía en varias formas. Sus ataques eran firmes, y se les vio concentrados en todo momento, pero había un nuevo factor faltante. Fuerza.

No sabían a qué se enfrentaban. A quienes, para ser más precisos. Estos nuevos combatientes sabían lo que era una batalla, y serían muy buenos a la hora de pelear y defenderse. Pero si el enemigo era más joven, o grande, se encontrarían en verdaderos aprietos. Quizás tenían sus mañas, todo mundo tenía una que otra a la hora de la pelea, pero no restaba el hecho de que entre más tiempo pasaran dentro de esta nueva lucha, la fuerza iría disminuyendo, además de la velocidad promedio con la que contaban.

-Demasiado viejos- comentó Sanosuke, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. –Estamos en un gran problema- por un momento se había imaginado a Kenshin con algunos cabellos grises, blandiendo su sakabatou de esa manera. Un escalofrío involuntario lo recorrió.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo tenía dos nombres en mente que podían demostrar lo que era el término intermedio entre las dos parejas que ya habían pasado.

-Ushiro-san, Kano-san. Su turno- llamó.

Ushiro siempre había demostrado un muy buen manejo de la katana. No es que ahora fuera un modelo de juventud pero algo le decía a Kenshin que el hombre todavía tenía aquél espíritu de lucha de antes. Lo confirmó cuando lo vio levantarse de su lugar con una sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento.

-Debo admitir que no he hecho esto desde hace tiempo- comentó Ryu al recoger el bokken y sentir el peso en sus manos –… mucho tiempo- añadió con una mueca.

-Entonces te venceré en menos de un minuto-

Kano, el segundo hombre que se había levantado. Era un hombre muy leal y también bueno en lo que hacía, pero tenía la tendencia de decir cosas inapropiadas sin quererlo, estaba en su naturaleza. Kenshin había pensado en él porque recordaba haberlo visto practicar con Ushiro unas cuantas veces durante el Bakumatsu. Esperaba que el hombre que había limpiado los desastres de Shishio Makoto, siguiera siendo un aferrado guerrero.

-Sigues siendo un hablador, Kano. No te la dejaré fácil-

-Ven por mí, si puedes-

Dicho esto, el combate dio inicio.

Hubo un deleite en los capitanes, al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que buscaban. Rapidez, fuerza, experiencia y fluidez. Claro que los hombres no estarían en la misma forma que hacía 10, 11 años. Pero tampoco era para subestimarlos. Los jóvenes debían aprender los riesgos dentro de una verdadera batalla, informarlos no serviría de nada hasta que lo experimentaran en carne propia. Además, debían ser el apoyo de aquellos que de una manera o de otra estaban más allá de la edad ideal para seguir peleando. La experiencia de uno y la rapidez de otro podían ser un gran equipo, pero había que trabajar en ello.

Las parejas de combate se fueron parando uno tras otro sin tener que dar órdenes, los capitanes siguieron observando.

-Aquí hay un poco de té-

Okami llegó con una bandeja y 3 tazas, sirviendo a los capitanes algo de tomar.

-¡Okita-kun, no intentes cambiar de taza! Sabes que Hijikata-san la mandó solo para ti- advirtió la mujer al ver el movimiento que estaba intentando el Shinsen. Movimiento que se vio frustrado, causando un gran suspiro del hombre.

-¿Sigue ahí?- preguntó Kenshin concentrándose en su propia taza, los rumores sobre la enfermedad del capitán de la tropa número uno del Shinsen se habían esparcido a finales del Bakumatsu. Souji sabía a qué se refería.

-Bajo control- respondió con una sonrisa. Okami de todas formas puso la taza de té en sus manos y le lanzó una mirada peligrosa. –Hai, Hai-

-Kenshin, ¿Qué se puede hacer con mis hombres? Yo no sé mucho sobre kenjutsu y no puedo ayudarlos a mejorar en ese aspecto. Además, dudo que los que _sí _saben, tengan tiempo para enseñarlos- admitió Sanosuke con gesto pensativo.

-Tendrán que pelear con quienes saben- respondió el pelirrojo –Tienen que aprender de los demás-

-Yo puedo guiarlos cuando no esté ocupado- ofreció Souji con una sonrisa. Sanosuke asintió un poco más tranquilo, cuando un pensamiento divertido lo golpeó.

-¿Te imaginas a Kaoru enseñándoles el estilo Kamiya Kashin? La puedo imaginar gritándole a los hombres como lo hace con Yahiko- eso provocó una risa malvada de Sano. Había sido una divertida imagen mental.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo. Aunque no lo admitiera, esa era una de las cosas que comenzaba a extrañar. Lo normal que podía ser su vida, estando en Tokyo, en el dojo Kamiya. Lavando la ropa mientras Kaoru corría detrás de Yahiko por todo el lugar. Ayame y Suzume haciendo burbujas de jabón. Sanosuke simplemente tirado perezosamente en algún lugar. Acciones tan bobas o tan simples, cosas que no había hecho y que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer…

-¿Kenshin?- Sano estaba pasando una mano frente a la cara del rurouni, al parecer se había ausentado por demasiado tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces.

Okami se mantuvo en silencio, desde que el joven Sagara había mencionado el nombre de la una chica, la mirada de Kenshin había cambiado. Sin quererlo, ambos habían confirmado sus sospechas, sobre si las 3 personas con las que ella se topó en la tarde lo conocían. Por lo menos parecía que la joven del listón y el chico eran conocidos cercanos.

-La chica tanuki no está enterada ¿Hmm? qué desgracia…-

Cualquier buen pensamiento o sentimiento fue interrumpido por la inoportuna aparición de Saito.

-¿Saito-san?- preguntó Souji notándolo por primera vez desde que llegó.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?- se levantó Sanosuke –Espero que no tengas en mentes mencionarle una palabra a Kaoru o verás…- advirtió levantando su mano derecha.

-¿O veré qué?- sacó despreocupadamente un cigarrillo de su boca. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Kenshin interviniera entre ambos.

-No es momento de una escena, Sano- sabía que era más fácil razonar con el luchador que con el Lobo de Mibu. Saito pasó por alto ese hecho.

-Así que estos son los hombres de las tropas 1 y 5…- pasó valorativamente su mirada ámbar, notó lo que Kenshin y Sano ya sabían. Las edades estaban en límites que no servían demasiado. Por lo menos de algunos.

Saito miró a los que estaban teniendo un combate.

-Katsura Kogoro trajo gente demasiado inexperta- observó. –Uno puede pensar que nunca han visto un verdadero combate, sediento de sangre-

Kenshin levantó su vista poco a poco. Ese había sido un reto. Había una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del lobo, una sonrisa que lo estaba invitando a pelear o mejor dicho, pedía la pelea.

-No- sentenció seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos una pelea pendiente-

_Después de todo, no podría simplemente olvidarlo. _Pero si empezaban a pelear, nadie los podría detener. Estar de nuevo en el mismo ambiente era como perderse en el Bakumatsu y no regresar hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

-No- repitió Kenshin con más seguridad –No terminaría bien-

-Para ti- contestó de inmediato el Lobo.

-¡Saito-saaann!- una presencia oportuna_, dependiendo del punto de vista, _se hizo presente entre ambos hombres -¡Saito-saaan!-

-¿Qué pasa, Okita-kun?- suspiró el Shinsen. Kenshin se alejó de inmediato al ver su oportunidad. _Diablos._

-Anoo… ¿Me acompañarías a comprar dulces?- Souji podía tener 10 años más desde la última vez que lo vio. Podía haber cambiado –realmente casi nada- pero todavía podía poner esa mirada de cachorro abandonado que hacía que cualquier persona accediera a sus peticiones sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Bueno, Saito Hajime no era cualquier persona.

-No- y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar. Souji corrió tras él.

-¡Aww, Saito-san! ¿Por qué?-

-Hijikata-san me ha informado sobre la situación así como a cualquier miembro del Shinsengumi, sobre las consecuencias de dejarte o _acompañarte _en busca de dulces-

Okita se cruzó de brazos. De una manera o de otra, conseguiría esos dulces.

-Ese bastardo insistió más que de costumbre, ¿No?- preguntó Sano al sentir al pelirrojo llegar a su lado. Kenshin solo suspiró.

-No será la última vez que lo pida-

-Tienes razón, es muy tentador para él tener a Battousai en apariencia y no tratar de asesinarte-

_¿Apariencia?_ Los hombres detrás de ambos capitanes lo habían escuchado. ¿Acaso el hombre que estaba frente a ellos y en el que todos confiaban, era una burla?

-¿Escuchaste eso, Ryu?-

-Cállate, Kano-

* * *

La noche cayó con rapidez. Era hora de medir fuerzas, tanto de un lado como de otro. Katsura Kogoro sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró antes de llamar a su asistente, el hombre que lo había acompañado desde que la era Meiji había comenzado.

-Hamamoto, lleva esto al capitán Himura y al capitán Okita. Esta noche, ellos empezarán-

-Hai-

* * *

_Wuju! n.n ¿Habrá problemas para el próximo capítulo? _

_¿Okami tratará de averiguar más? _

_¿Qué causará en los hombres, el hecho de que se dice que Battousai no es la misma persona?_

_¿Me asesinarán... o dejarán review?_

_Voto por la segunda opción! YAY!_

_Thanks for reading, and for the review you all will send :D _

_Dejen review :D Queridos lectores que no me harán daño._


	7. Probando el Terreno

**No tengo excusas! Bueno, si... pero no valen :D He aquí el capi, así que no me asesinen n.n **

**...Probando el terreno...**

Ellos eran los primeros. La orden estaba dada y tenían que obedecer. Cuando vio a aquél hombre acercándose a ellos, supo en el momento que no eran buenas noticias. El papel en la mano del hombre se notaba un poco arrugado _–en angustia- _por los eventos que se acercaban en un futuro. Como sea, al final terminó probando que estaba en lo correcto, cuando leyó aquella orden escrita. Caminó hacia el capitán del Shinsengumi que estaba ayudando a Sano con sus hombres. _El luchador estaba aprendiendo como ser obedecido sin necesidad de impartir miedo. _

-Okita-san…- dijo el pelirrojo.

El capitán de la segunda unidad se excusó un momento y fue a donde el otro lo esperaba. Kenshin le dio el pedazo de papel y vio como la expresión de Okita Souji se volvió más seria. _Parecía que hubiera estado esperando eso. _El rurouni tampoco estaba sorprendido. Sabía que su antiguo comandante usaría lo _mejor_ que tuviera en la primer movida. Y era más que obvio que lo _mejor _en ese momento eran la primera y la segunda tropa.

Souji lo dejó, diciendo que tenía que ir a prepararse y a reunir a sus hombres. Kenshin tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero no estaba tan seguro. Dudaba estar preparada para dar ese paso tan grande. Aunque ya estaba ahí, y no podía retirar su palabra. Aceptó, estaba a punto de empezar la batalla entre su pasado y el hombre que creía que era ahora.

Los últimos rayos de sol estaban desapareciendo detrás de las montañas, las estrellas estaban haciendo su aparición y la noche era joven.

* * *

Sanosuke no notó que no estaba más ahí. Se veía muy concentrado en sus hombres y la responsabilidad que tenía con ellos. Agregando –claro- la responsabilidad que tenía con Katsura Kogoro, de dar lo mejor de sus habilidades. Y el pelirrojo no podía culparlo, estaba comenzando a tomarse la situación de una forma más seria. Desde la reunión había notado ese pequeño cambio y en verdad deseaba que aprendiera rápido los riesgos y las reglas de una verdadera batalla. Las cosas no eran iguales, Sano debía saberlo. Pero tenía ese hábito de olvidar las cosas cuando estaba enojado o tenso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Generalmente hace cosas estúpidas en ese estado y él no podría estar siempre a su lado en toda situación.

Claro que trataría de estar ahí, siempre que pudiera. Pero era imposible permanecer siempre unidos y eso tenía que entrarle en la cabeza al luchador.

Como ahora, que estaba dejando el castillo con sus hombres a su espalda. La segunda unidad a su izquierda y las sombras delante, esperándolos a todos ellos.

El rurouni no le dijo a Sanosuke que estaría fuera durante la noche y que esperaba tener problemas. Ni siquiera dijo adiós. El luchador **definitivamente **se enfadaría con él pero era uno de los sacrificios de la guerra, y la participación en ella. Cuando vas en una misión, o en simple patrullaje, tienes que dejar detrás todo lo importante. Todo lo que no quieras que sea robado, herido o asesinado. Eso incluye emociones y pensamientos.

Tienes que viajar tan ligero como te sea posible, con una espada y la razón por la que estabas peleando.

* * *

-¡Maldito seas, Kenshin!- el luchador estaba caminando furiosamente de un lado a otro, repartiendo miradas mortales a todo lo que estuviera vivo –_y a lo que no- _tratando de deshacerse de su enojo.

Culpaba a cada minúscula creatura o ser viviente dentro del castillo y todo por culpa de Kenshin. El _maldito _rurouni nunca dijo nada acerca de ir en la primera misión y desapareció sin siquiera decir: _"¿Sano, te gustaría venir conmigo?" _Pero conocía al pelirrojo tan bien que no estaba sorprendido –_enojado, quizás- _pero no sorprendido porque lo hubiera dejado atrás. Si, era típico de él pensar que podía proteger al mundo entero sin ayuda. Excluyéndolo, pensando bobamente que se quedaría ahí, sin hacer nada y de brazos cruzados. Esperando su regreso en completa calma.

Seguía sin estar sorprendido.

¿Cómo podría proteger a Kenshin? ¿Cómo honrar esa promesa silenciosa que le hizo a Kaoru? Sin necesidad de que alguien le dijera, sabía que ella sería la que más sufriría si algo le pasaba a Kenshin, se lo había demostrado hacía pocos meses. Y sin necesidad de pedirlo, él se atribuía la responsabilidad de protegerlo, sin importar lo que costara.

Ahora solo podía esperar. No podía salir y buscarlo, pondría en riesgo muchas cosas.

Pero en cuanto el pelirrojo regresara, lo escucharía.

* * *

Había silencio. Solo el ruido del viento arrastrando algo o pasando entre las ramas de los árboles. Algún perro aullando en la lejanía. Pero eso era todo. Sus pasos se veían ahogados por las sombras que marcaban su camino, incluso ellos intentaban no hacer nada para romper ese fino silencio. Eso era señal de dos cosas. Una de ellas era que todo estaba tranquilo y que la noche era tan pacífica como se observaba. La otra razón, podía ser que algo se estaba planeando y esta era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Ninguno de ellos era tonto. Conocían de antemano cada uno los peores casos que se podrían presentar, así como los contratiempos que podían causar. Sabían qué hacer en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control y sabían cómo repeler el ataque enemigo.

Pero esto no era el Bakumatsu.

Estaban en Meiji, tratando de callar esta nueva revolución o _intento de retomar el poder, _antes de que se volviera más grande. Antes de que el fuego creciera de manera que no fueran suficientes. Antes de que los inocentes comenzaran a salir heridos y que la histeria se apoderara de la gente, que por su puesto se negaría a volver a aquellos oscuros días.

Asesinatos, peleas, espadas. No eran comunes ya. Se suponía que eso no debía estar pasando.

-Himura-san…- con un gesto de su mano, el capitán del Shinsengumi detuvo a sus hombres que lo seguían sigilosamente de cerca. Pararon en las sombras de una gran construcción.

El pelirrojo revisó las cercanías antes de responder al llamado.

-Desde aquí deberíamos dividir caminos- sugirió Okita con gesto serio, mirando siempre hacia ambos lados como Kenshin –Será más fácil, cubriremos más espacio- Kenshin solo asintió.

Las palabras estaban desapareciendo de su vocabulario con el paso de los minutos.

* * *

Había sido una abrupta salida, la orden nadie la esperaba. Creían que esperarían uno o dos días antes de empezar estos recorridos nocturnos, pero al parecer Katsura-san tenía algo de prisa en medir la gravedad de la situación. _Y los habían enviado a ellos… _en casos como este, a Ushiro Ryu no le gustaba la confianza que tenía en ellos el comandante. Porque si ponía la situación de forma realista, mandó a lo mejor que tenía para tratar de aguantar cualquier tipo de ataque, si se encontraban con alguno.

Era como decir: Si los mejores hombres que tenía, eran derrotados, entonces estaban perdidos. En cambio, si ellos salían vencedores, tendrían oportunidad y las tropas restantes serían de utilidad.

_Una interesante lógica, _la cual definirían ellos.

Nunca le había gustado mucho la forma de pensar del hombre, pero sabía que sus planes eran eficaces –la mayoría de las veces- y no ponía objeción alguna. Sin embargo esta orden había salido prácticamente de la nada y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Esta razonando todo ahora que recorría las calles más oscuras de Kyoto, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido. _Siguiendo a Kenshin._

Tratando de olvidar esa estúpida y pequeña conversación con Kano.

_-¿De verdad crees que Battousai ha cambiado, no Ryu?- el hombre rió –Las personas no cambian, menos un asesino-_

_Él debía contradecirlo._

_-A él nunca le gustó ser un asesino- buscaba su otro tabi, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación ya casi vacía. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Kano de inmediato._

_-Lo conozco- contestó Ushiro simplemente, pero algo en sus palabras causaron una risa incrédula en su compañero. Esperaba sinceramente que se callara, o encontraría alguna forma de hacerlo dudar._

_-Si, olvidaba lo "amigos" que eran en el Bakumatsu- bufó, comenzando a buscar su daisho. –Como sea…- continuó antes de recibir una contradicción –Sé lo que te digo. Un Hitokiri seguirá siendo un Hitokiri hasta el día de su muerte. Uno sediento de sangre como Battousai, especialmente. Lo único que aprendió a hacer cuando era joven, era el arte de la espada. __**Una espada **__que se manchó de sangre y que se perdió durante 11 años. No me sorprendería de que fuera aún más peligroso que antes. Piénsalo. Era un adolescente que asesinaba a sangre fría, ahora es un hombre-_

_Silencio._

_-Te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, Ryu. Y no quiero que nada te pase, en especial si es por causa de __**él- **_

_Más silencio._

_Ushiro tenía en su mente todas y cada una de las respuestas a las afirmaciones sin sentido de Kano. Él también era su amigo, pero nunca trataba de ver debajo de la superficie de las personas. –Por eso soy tu amigo baka, ¿No comprendes? Si solo me guiara por tu exterior, no diferirías mucho de Battousai. El exterior es una máscara de engaño, el exterior no significa nada. Y sí, las personas cambian. Recuerdo que tú eras más rebelde y renegado, no es que ahora no lo seas, pero cambiaste. No tienes familia pero estos años de paz te han sentado bien ¿Por qué Kenshin no puede cambiar? ¿No tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad? Tú no sabes lo que ha sido de él en estos años, ¿Cómo puedes juzgarlo? Y esa mirada violeta… ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa mirada es peligrosa? No es nada comparada con el ámbar-_

_Pero cuando puso todo aquello en orden, Kano se había ido. Seguramente pensando que le había dado la razón. _

Esa pequeña y contradictoria plática lo estaba haciendo dudar.

-_Vamos Kenshin, tienes que demostrarle que no es cierto. Que has cambiado- _pensó mientras caminaban. Rogaba a Kami una oportunidad para el pelirrojo, pero si eso significaba poner en riesgos sus vidas, quizás habría una forma diferente de probarlo.

Por fuera parecía ser el mismo, la mayoría del tiempo. Envidiaba esa habilidad de haber permanecido casi igual a pesar de los años, como si no hubieran pasado por él, pero por dentro estaba seguro de que no era la misma persona.

Su forma de hablar, su forma de ser.

Battousai nunca correría con un libro de Haikus en las manos. Si fuera el mismo de antes, quizás se hubiera quedado a enfrentar a Hijikata.

-_Eres diferente. Estoy seguro, y estoy poniendo toda mi fe en ti-_

Vio como Kenshin se llevó una mano a su mejilla con la cicatriz.

-¿Himura?-

_-_¡El techo!-

* * *

Apenas era una delgada línea la que dividía el pasado con el presente. Apenas y recordaba que no estaba en el Bakumatsu, que no llevaba un par de espadas mortales a su cadera, que no era un asesino de las sombras. Los motivos que lo arrastraban al pasado eran muy fuertes, las imágenes de las calles desoladas y de noche lo hacían retroceder varios años en recuerdos, pero entonces entraba su verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

_-Kaoru, Yahiko. Ayame, Suzume, Megumi. Sanosuke- _

Cinco de ellos no sabían siquiera lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de ellos debía estar maldiciendo su nombre a estas horas. Pero todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ellos.

Mientas vagaba quizás conoció a varias personas dignas de admiración, personas que le enseñaron muchas cosas que no sabía, o cosas que se habían ahogado en los ríos de sangre del Bakumatsu. Todas esas personas lo habían ayudado a seguir adelante, pero solo para poder continuar su camino. Entonces fue cuando apareció Kaoru y por azares del destino luego llegaron Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi.

Todos ellos eran su razón de tratar de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas del pasado, y superarlos de una manera o de otra. Aún así, había ciertos hechos de los que nadie sabía, que hasta el momento ignoraban porque prefería guardarlos en secreto. Rogaba saber qué hacer cuando estos recuerdos distintos comenzaran a acecharlo, o hacerlo recordar cosas que prefería olvidar.

_-Tú realmente haces que llueva sangre…-_

¿Estaban comenzando ya?

Con la mano que no descansaba sobre la sakabatou, tocó su mejilla marcada.

-¿Himura?- al parecer había llamado la atención de alguien. Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar quién fue.

Quizás iba tan distraído que no lo había notado antes o estaba perdiendo la habilidad a no ser de que fuera con personas que tenía cerca con frecuencia. El ki de varias personas peligrosas estaba sobre encima de ellos.

Alguien lo notó primero que él.

-¡El techo!-

Escuchó el grito, por fortuna quien lo había dicho había recordado la parte de no causar alboroto o disturbios que pudieran llamara la atención de la gente. Había sido una advertencia muy clara para todos, y de inmediato saltaron de sus posiciones. Hombres vestidos de negro y con el rostro cubierto saltaron de los tejados de las casas a sus costados.

Estaban rodeados.

-Himura, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero Ushiro se encontraba de espaldas a él, listo para atacar. Pero aquellos sujetos de negro no hacían ningún movimiento. Parecía que estaban esperando, ¿Esperando qué?

-Hitokiri Battousai-

La mirada azul de Kenshin se estrechó en una más peligrosa al escuchar al hombre que parecía ser el líder. _Odiaba _ese nombre, desearía poder olvidar ese nombre que traía varias muertes adheridas a el.

-Vaya sorpresa-

Sus hombres comenzaron a desenvainar sus katanas lentamente, esto no sería un encuentro casual. Un enemigo que te conoce y que finge sorpresa, cuando claramente te estaban esperando, no era una buena señal.

-Creímos que no opondrían resistencia- volvió a hablar el líder –Tokugawa-sama creyó que no aceptarías la propuesta de Katsura Kogoro-

_¿Cómo sabían de esa propuesta? ¿Cómo sabían que Katsura-san estaba vivo? _Acomodó la palma de su mano alrededor del mango de la sakabatou. Eso pasaba solo de simple información vaga y al azar.

-¿Ansioso de tomar algunas vidas?- retó aquél shinobi. –Ha sido un largo tiempo…-

Y con una seña de su mano, los demás que acompañaban al enemigo se abalanzaron contra la primera unidad al mismo tiempo, escuchándose el sonido de espadas chocar y gritos ahogados de lucha.

* * *

Demasiado silencio. Demasiado.

Nadie andando por las calles, no parecía Meiji. Quizás porque eran altas horas de la noche, quizás porque aún había gente mala –de la que siempre había habido y habrá- que presentan una amenaza para los habitantes de Kyoto. _O no. _También podía ser que las calles siempre estuvieran solas de noche, y que solo hasta ahora lo encontrara extraño porque tenía un motivo en mente. Quizás la idea de la nueva revolución era la respuesta a todo.

En definitiva, la nueva revolución era la respuesta, pudo sentir un Ki hostil acercándose con rapidez. Con un movimiento alertó a sus hombres para que se pusiera en posición.

_No estaban tan solos como parecía._

-Okita Souji Tai-cho…-

Los miembros del Shinsengumi juntaron espaldas en el instante, mirando al hombre que había aparecido de entre las sombras con pequeños kunai entre los dedos de ambas manos. No habían olvidado lo que debían hacer, el código del samurái volvía a la superficie. Y esta era una batalla.

Souji desenvainó su katana, listo para guiar a sus hombres.

-Me conoce-

El shinobi rió.

-Mejor de lo que usted cree, Okita-san – respondió con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Entonces, será mejor que empiecen a correr- les aconsejó el capitán con una mirada seria y amenazante. Cambiando su katana de posición con un solo movimiento.

Pudo sentir el cambio en el Ki de varios hombres detrás del shinobi, superioridad cambiando a un miedo vacilante. _Vaya, creía que después de todos esos años, la mirada del hijo de un demonio había perdido efecto gracias a Hijikata Toshizou._

El líder del otro grupo comenzó a reír, antes de mandar a sus hombres a atacar.

Los hábiles ninjas comenzaron a moverse y desaparecer en las sombras con una velocidad sorprendente, esperando tomarlos por sorpresa. Se movían de un lado a otro con gran rapidez, haciendo que fuera difícil predecir el ángulo de su ataque.

-No los subestimen- susurró Souji a sus hombres. En eso escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban por su izquierda, y en un rápido movimiento logró levantar su katana para lograr bloquear la kodachi del ninja.

Un brillo de sorpresa y temor se hizo presente en el rostro del hombre que se había atrevido a tratar de atacarlo.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?- susurró el capitán del Shinsen al rechazar completamente el arma contraria, haciendo volar el objeto de las manos del otro –Soy el hijo de un demonio-

Con otro rápido movimiento logró noquearlo, evitando matar mientras fuera posible. La sorpresa del ataque no lo había dejado reaccionar bien como hubiera querido, pero quizás los demás no cometerían ese tipo de errores.

Eran miembros del Shinsengumi después de todo.

No eran muchos y en opinión de Souji eran novatos. Los antiguos miembros del Shinsen no parecían tener tantas dificultades con ellos, y por eso estaba agradecido, pero no creía que eso fuera lo más poderoso que tenía el enemigo en sus manos. _Era como un tipo de prueba. _Podía verlo claramente, pues el que se había clamado el líder no había hecho nada y seguía observándolos desde las alturas de un tejado, ninguna preocupación por sus hombres que se hiciera visible.

-Cuidado- susurró mientras salvaba a uno de sus hombres, de un ninja que se había acercado por detrás. Con el puño de su espada golpeó al hombre en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato.

-Arig… ¡Okita Tai-cho!

Al parecer no se había deshecho completamente del ninja. Desde el suelo, el hombre de rostro cubierto levantó una de sus piernas y la balanceó a la parte detrás de las rodillas de Souji, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin poner resistencia. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo y por unos segundos sintió que todo se oscurecía pero así de rápido volvía a la normalidad, después de un par de parpadeos todo volvió a enfocarse también.

Pudo ver el momento exacto donde el shinobi líder se iba y como respuesta los demás también se retiraban, dejando eso en una batalla pendiente.

-¡Okita Tai-cho!- el hombre al que había salvado se acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Por un momento su rodilla izquierda flaqueó pero todo fue por el golpe que le había dado el otro hombre. –Okita Tai-cho ¿Está bien?-

Souji les dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de revisar que todos sus hombres estuvieran bien y completos. Con un suspiro aliviado lo confirmó y miró a su alrededor en busca de más enemigos, encontrando un lugar vacío de amenazas.

-Vamos, hay que reunirnos con la primera unidad- ordenó.

Empezaron a correr ligeramente hacia la ruta que la primera unidad debía de haber tomado, pero miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, cómo otros hombres de rostro cubierto pero de ropas azul oscuro, saltaron a la escena de la batalla y comenzaron a recoger cualquier evidencia, además de dejar todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había un hombre, entre ese pequeño grupo. Que nunca dijo una palabra pero con señas los demás lo entendieron. El hombre se encargó de que todo quedara a la perfección, antes de marcharse.

_Aoshi Shinomori comenzaba a cumplir una parte de su deber._

* * *

Lo pasaron, él no opuso resistencia. Sabía que sus hombres se podían hacer cargo porque no parecían ser más que simples ninjas contratados para ese trabajo. En cambio el líder parecía estarlo esperando a él personalmente, se le veía algo calmado a diferencia de sus hombres que se habían precipitado un poco en el ataque. Pudo escuchar algunos gritos ahogados de la batalla, trataban de no hacer ruido pero era casi imposible impedir que esos gritos de adrenalina se escaparan.

El shinobi líder desenfundó una muy delgada katana. Parecía querer un encuentro uno a uno.

Sabía que sus hombres seguían peleando pero podía sentir sus miradas sobre su espalda. Esperando.

_¿Esperando comprobar que Hitokiri Battousai era el mismo, sediento de sangre? Nunca tuvo deseo por asesinar._

-Vamos Kenshin- no se podía permitir voltear, y aquellas dos palabras parecían haber sido un susurro pero estaba casi seguro de que el responsable había sido Ryu.

Eso bastó para que el ámbar volviera un poco más al fondo de su mente, el azul oscuro tomando el control en sus ojos, listo para pelear.

_Shishio Makoto, su más grande amenaza la había podido vencer sin necesidad de asesinarlo. _Quizás el destino había confabulado para que muriera, pero no había sido por su mano. Y confiaba en que tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo con cualquiera.

_Mientras no tomara demasiado en serio las batallas. _Porque esta no lo era. _Podría mantener el control._

Apretó la mano izquierda sobre la funda y con la derecha el puño de la sakabatou, posicionándose en el Battoujutsu y esperando.

_Tomoe…_

Fue demasiado rápido. El shinobi corrió hacia él con gran rapidez, la punta de la Katana recta hacia él. Creyendo que acertaría, nunca vio cuando Kenshin se movió de su lugar apareciendo rápidamente detrás de él, desenfundando su katana de filo invertido y dándole en la parte trasera del cuello, justo como lo había hecho con Saito aquella vez que se enfrentaron en el dojo Kamiya.

-Ken…-

Cuando el hombre golpeó el suelo sin resistencia alguna, se ganó las miradas de sus hombres y de los contrarios. Todos ellos sorprendidos y la mayoría aterrados. Ryu es el que había mencionado su nombre cuando vio caer el cuerpo inerte casi sobre sus pies, creyendo lo peor, temiendo que las sospechas de Kano habían sido confirmadas. Pero al verlo respirando y sin nada de daño más que un terrible golpe y dolor que llegarían por la mañana, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

_No lo asesinó._

Al poder reaccionar, los demás hombres corrieron hacia su jefe caído y lo levantaron, listos para desaparecer. Pero un miembro de la tropa del pelirrojo levantó su katana listo para asesinar al hombre con el que había estado peleando. Kano estaba a punto de dejar caer el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de un ninja –a pesar de las advertencias de Ushiro- cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino.

Kenshin detuvo la hoja de la katana con los dedos, quedando el filo a un escaso centímetro de su mano.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

Kano levantó la vista, para toparse con la mirada azul frío de Kenshin.

-No mataremos a nadie, a no ser que sea en defensa propia y realmente necesario- recitó el capitán, muy decidido. Pero eso no le pareció a su subordinado.

-Ellos no me darán la misma oportunidad- contradijo, e intentó empujar más la katana, insistiendo en que el pelirrojo la soltara y lo dejara degollar a aquél ninja. Solo logró que la hoja resbalara de los dedos de Kenshin y se detuviera ahora en su palma, causando que una delgada línea roja apareciera en donde lo había herido.

Kano miró a Kenshin por unos momentos. _¿Cómo podía ser que un Hitokiri ahora se "interesara" por la vida? Era una completa farsa en su opinión. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan pacífico ante el hecho de que "él" lo había herido? ¡Nadie tocaba al demonio de Kyoto, nadie!_

_-_¡Basta, Kano!- Ryu jaló de su hombro para que retirara su katana y así lo hizo. Después de todo, estaba probando su suerte con Battousai y pudo sentir esa personalidad asesina rondando la superficie, esa que mantenía a todos alejados.

Los ninjas no perdieron su tiempo y de inmediato desaparecieron del lugar aprovechando la distracción, llevándose a su inconsciente líder. Justo por donde ellos se fueron, minutos después apareció la tropa de Okita Souji.

-Himura-san…- suspiró aliviado el Shinsen al ver que _al parecer _les había ido bien con lo de la emboscada. No es que esperara otra cosa, pero no sabía si todos habían corrido con la misma suerte. Sabía del fiero espíritu de los viejos revolucionarios, pero tenía que darles el beneficio de la duda.

Y sin embargo no pasó desapercibida la tensión en el grupo y la delgada herida en la mano del pelirrojo. Un hecho que se le hacía sorprendente. A pesar de haber cruzado espadas con Battousai solo una vez, la primera vez que lo vio después de tantos años, supo que no era el mismo hombre con el que había combatido alguna vez. No débil, en lo diferente. Sino con una meta más precisa y una fuerza de la que antes carecía. Haciéndolo aún más fuerte que antes, aunque muchos no lo notaran.

Observó como las miradas caían sobre un hombre de katana desenfundada y mirada de conflicto.

–Creo que es hora de regresar, y reportar lo sucedido- sugirió, por el bien de todos. No era el momento de tratar un problema, tampoco era el lugar. Sin mencionar que recién habían sido emboscados.

Además de que en verdad quería hacerse el ofendido con Hijikata-san por haber sido usado –junto con sus hombres- como conejillo de indias, quizás así podría darle permiso de comprar algunos dulces. Y dormir hasta medio día del día siguiente, estaba algo cansado.

* * *

Ya era tarde. No se había dado una hora de regreso exactamente, pero lo que tenían que hacer era vigilar todas las calles de Kyoto que pudieran y regresar al castillo a informar si había algo fuera de lo normal o en el peor de los casos había habido un ataque. Todavía consideraba buena, la idea de haber mandado a esos dos grupos primero, para saber qué era lo que pasaba de noche en las calles de la ciudad. No creía que hubiera problemas con los hombres, ellos sabían qué hacer desde hacía tiempo y si llegasen a presentarse inconvenientes, los dos capitanes encontrarían la manera de resolverlos.

-Es inusual de un comandante, estar esperando el regreso de sus soldados con tanta impaciencia- Hijikata comentó exhalando un poco de humo de su pipa, observando desde hacía tiempo al otro hombre.

-Es igual de inusual que el Vice comandante espere a uno de sus capitanes-

No hubo necesidad de que Katsura y Hijikata se miraran para entender por qué lo hacían.

-Es tarde-

-Deben de haber tenido un retraso-

Y eso solo traía malos pensamientos a la cabeza de ambos. Katsura Kogoro no sabía en sí la gravedad de la situación a la que se enfrentaban. Sobre la cantidad y calidad del bando enemigo, sus trampas y propósitos. En cambio a Hijikata, no es que no le preocupara también eso, pero había cierta persona que le encantaba contradecirlo, que ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo debido a la preocupación por él, y que de su forma de ser eran resultado los primeros cabellos blancos que había en su cabeza.

Esperaron en silencio. Escuchando el movimiento de los hombres al interior, el viento recorrer los alrededores hasta que…

-¡Maldito seas Kenshin, me dejaste atrás otra vez! Pero no te escaparás de mí… no, yo haré que te arrepientas de no haberme dicho nada-

-¿Sagara-kun?

Katsura escuchó al luchador musitar, casi gritar, lo que tenía en mente para el pelirrojo. No creía que nadie durante en el Bakumatsu se pudiera expresar así sobre Hitokiri Battousai. En verdad dudaba que incluso ahora alguien tuviera el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pero este _joven… _parecía habituado a hacerlo –y expresarlo en voz alta-.

-¿Ah?-

Pero otro recién llegado intervino, antes de que el comandante pudiera preguntar algo.

-Estúpido, le harías un gran favor al mundo si te callaras-

Una vena saltó en la frente de Sano, al mismo momento que levantaba su puño, listo para empezar su usual discusión de uno –puesto que Saito nunca le prestaba atención-, y Katsura Kogoro estaba dispuesto a intervenir por el bien de todos, pero algo lo detenía.

La escena tan rara ¿Quizás? Creyó conocer a muchos durante el Bakumatsu, podía presumir de saber lo que pensaban a cada segundo y saber cuándo podían dar su máximo. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba ahora era tan _contradictoria _que dudaba de cada movimiento a hacer. Comenzaba a creer que era mejor conocer primero a las personas de las que se había rodeado, y luego armar planes. Porque no estaba contemplado lo tranquilo que podía ser si Hitokiri ahora, el carácter apaciguado de muchos, capitanes que ya no sostenían rivalidades y personas que apenas comenzaba a conocer.

Iba a pedirle su opinión a Hijikata sobre eso, cuando un hombre llegó con paso apurado, deteniéndose frente a ambos.

-Las tropas 1 y 2 se acercan- informó, inclinándose levemente y retirándose. Por algún extraño motivo, parecía que todos notaban el _interés _que tenían comandante y vice comandante en sus subordinados.

Los 4 hombres esperaron pacientemente hasta que se escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, y después una puerta de metal era abierta, permitiendo el paso de los que andaban fuera.

Las sombras de una nube cubriendo la luna, ocultaron los rostros de los capitanes y soldados, más poco después entraron a un rango iluminado donde sus expresiones se miraron claramente. El capitán de la primera tropa sabía que eran esperados, de reojo vio a los hombres que estaban ahí. Más en un segundo volvió su mirada hacia adelante.

Katsura comprendió eso como el hecho de que el ex-Hitokiri no daría información de sobre cómo había ido la primera noche, a menos de que fuera en privado. No es que el comandante lo quisiera de otra forma, pero creía que quizás el pelirrojo lo había olvidado y sin embargo la mirada de color azul frío no lo distrajo del hecho de la sangre que había en su mano. Kenshin no parecía quererlo ocultar, pero tampoco parecía feliz por eso.

Sanosuke de inmediato siguió al pelirrojo.

Uno a unos los demás hombres también lo siguieron en silencio y posteriormente se retiraron a asearse y seguramente a dormir.

Esa fue la impresión de la primera unidad.

En cuanto a la tropa de Okita Souji. Los miembros del Shinsengumi se veían animados, hasta cierto punto, contentos. Parecía que les había hecho falta esa emoción desde hacía algunos años. Se veían muy bien para ser personas que habían sido usadas para medir la fuerza del enemigo. Todos excepto el capitán que tenía una mortal seriedad que sorprendió a más de uno a su llegada.

Hijikata no sabía si atreverse a dar el primer paso y preguntar si había pasado algo malo. Había algo en el aura de Souji que no le gustaba, algo demasiado peligroso. Y lo comprobó, cuando poco antes de desaparecer de su vista, el capitán del Shinsen giró un poco su cabeza. Una mirada de traición en su rostro.

_-Debí de haber dejado ir a Hajime con la primera unidad- _pensó Hijikata. Parecía que a Souji no le había gustado la idea de ser usado.

Lo que el Fukuchou no supo es que cuando el capitán había desaparecido de su vista, sonrió.

* * *

Una vez que Okami lo había atrapado tratando de vendar su mano en un rápido intento de esconder la herida, lo había obligado a quedarse por un poco más de tiempo mientras limpiaba el área y vendaba correctamente su extremidad. Después de eso, tampoco le había dado tiempo de darle una larga charla sobre _lo descuidado que siempre había sido respecto a su persona. _Se escabulló cuando la mujer se había dado la vuelta, y sabía que no podía escapar por mucho tiempo del regaño del cual se había salvado, pero si lo podía posponer por unos días más, sería un gran logro.

Así que rápidamente se dirigió a donde su comandante estaba, un hombre que se encontró por el camino lo había informado. Y se adentró a la habitación apuntando mentalmente que Sanosuke también debería estarlo buscando, pero la verdad era que no deseaba hablar sobre lo que había pasado, a no ser que fuera realmente necesario, como ahora.

-Katsura-san…- el pelirrojo se inclinó y tomó asiento. El otro hombre asintió levemente.

-En realidad deseo saber todo lo que pasó- incitó Kogoro, tomando su taza de té. Kenshin se removió incómodo bajo su mirada.

-El enemigo esperaba nuestro movimiento esta noche- comenzó –Los hombres que nos emboscaron parecían saber a quién esperar-

-¿Sospechas ya de un espía, Himura?- preguntó seriamente Katsura, observando el té en sus manos. Sabía que el pelirrojo se había vuelto más cuidadoso respecto a la información que compartía o a los menores indicios de traición desde lo de Iizuka.

-No lo sé- en años anteriores, hubiera contestado con un –_sí- _muy directo y confiado. –Puede ser que el enemigo estuviera haciendo una apuesta riesgosa, o busca hacernos dudar ahora de nuestros aliados-

En eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

-Quizás es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones- concluyó el comandante –Habrá que esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla la situación. Por ahora solo sé que nuestro primer movimiento cumplió su objetivo-

-No del todo- corrigió Kenshin de inmediato, encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada del otro hombre –El objetivo de los que pelearon contra nosotros esta noche, era el mismo objetivo que el de nosotros-

-¿Probarnos?- cuestionó Katsura después de un momento de silencio –Entonces, no eran los verdaderos enemigos- comentó algo decepcionado de que su primer paso no haya obtenido tan buenos resultados –Está bien, al parecer nuestro próximo movimiento tendrá que ser un poco más arriesgado, hay que medir la verdadera fuerza del enemigo-

Kenshin asintió, sabiendo lo que eso implicaría. Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando una pregunta más de su comandante lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo pasó la herida de tu mano?-

No se giró, no necesitaba en realidad contar lo historia completa y como debía, porque sabía que Katsura Kogoro se enteraría por cualquier otra persona. Un hecho así se haría del conocimiento de todos.

-Podría decirse, que… trataba de hacer algo en contra de mi _naturaleza- _

La naturaleza de Battousai, vista desde otros ojos, era la de un Hitokiri. El demonio de Kyoto.

* * *

No podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Había preguntando entre sus hombres y ninguno sabía exactamente a donde había ido. Primero había buscado en su habitación y no lo había encontrado. La segunda opción había sido que se estuviera aseando, pero tampoco había rastros de él. Incluso fue a buscar a Nagakura y Harada, por si aquellos dos querían sacarle algo de información, pero decepcionado se dio cuenta de que no.

-¿Hijikata-san?-

El hombre se detuvo cuando uno de los miembros del Shinsengumi le habló, esperanzado de que le pudieran dar pista de Souji.

-¿Okita-san está bien?- la pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Bien, por qué no debería de estarlo?- la necesidad de encontrarlo ahora se hacía más fuerte. Si se había escondido para ocultarle algo malo que le pasara, se encargaría personalmente de tenerlo encerrado en su habitación en los próximos días.

-Es que… creo que es importante decirle que cuando estábamos luchando, un hombre logró hacer caer al capitán y pues, no es algo que viéramos todos los días, antes, así que… todos nos preguntamos si ¿Fukuchou?-

Cuando el hombre levantó la mirada, Hijikata Toshizou había desaparecido con rapidez, apenas viendo su largo cabello ondeando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

* * *

-¡Kondo-san, yo…!- la primera idea que se había venido a la mente de Hijikata era pedir ayuda de la otra persona a la que Souji obedecería no importa nada, pero al entrar rápidamente en la habitación del hombre, no esperaba encontrarse con eso.

-Ora, Toshi. Guarda silencio- regañó Kondo Isami antes de sonreír levemente –Creí que nunca te aparecerías-

El Fukuchou miró a la persona que dormía tranquilamente en la habitación del ex-comandante del Shinsengumi, una vena comenzaba a saltar de su frente. De todas las personas con las que pensó que podría estar Souji, realmente no se había acordado de Kondo y eso le frustraba.

-¿Hace cuanto está aquí?- preguntó, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Evitando que las ganas de asesinarlo subieran a la superficie de nuevo. Recordó lo que le había dicho aquél miembro del Shinsen y se sentó, comenzando una minuciosa inspección con solo la mirada.

-Souji llegó poco hace unos minutos, pero se durmió rápidamente. Sospecho que debió haber sido una noche dura-

-Fueron atacados- informó Hijikata, sorprendiendo al otro. Dejó salir un suspiro aliviado al notar que al parecer todo estaba bien, pero de todas maneras se encargaría de preguntárselo personalmente. –Maldito mocoso- musitó al relajarse un poco, causando la sonrisa de Kondo.

-No mucho cambia-

-No, al parecer no-

En eso, la pequeña charla entre ambos se vio interrumpida cuando la figura que dormía se quejó mientras se giraba a su otro costado. Ambos hombres se acercaron de inmediato.

-¿Souji?- intentó Kondo-san primero, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que otro quejido que los preocupó más.

-¡Souji!- continuó Hijikata con un poco más de fuerza, sacudiendo al capitán de una manera un poco brusca.

Poco a poco se abrieron dos grandes ojos azules, que miraron alrededor por unos segundos antes de reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Hijikata-san?- preguntó confundido.

-Souji, ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó de inmediato el Fukuchou, acercándose más.

-Claro que no estoy bien- admitió el capitán para sorpresa de ambos mayores. Lo cual no fue para alegrarse. Hijikata comenzaba a temerse lo peor, hasta que Souji continuó –No he comido dulces en 6 años, no está bien-

Kondo dejó que una gota de sudor bajara de su frente, antes de que Toshi comenzara a sermonear al otro por tal malvada treta.

* * *

_hehehe, pobre de Souji. Pero si no quieren que muera mmmm, deberán dejar review. Porque a Hijikata le gustan los reviews, a mi también, TODO el mundo adora los reviews :D_

_Prometido, para el próximo capítulo: Las mujeres que hay detrás de cada hombre n.n_

_¿Quieren una galleta? Dejen review n.n_

_any_


End file.
